La busqueda
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: [AU/BeforeHistory2] Yellow creyó haber encontrado una verdadera familia después de que su único amor había fallecido. Sin embargo, su principal fantasma del pasado ha vuelto y está buscando el hacerse con el poder absoluto. Sera hora de que enfrente a las consecuencias de su pasado y salvaguarde la vida de su hija. Fic basado en el comic "Thanos Quest"
1. Capitulo 1: Un bucle por la vida

**_Hola queridos lectores, aqui Trainer Manuel Baez reportandose con una nueva historia._**

 ** _Esta vez les traigo una historia relativa al desarrollo de esta segunda saga de mi AU "BeforeHistory". Es una continuación directa de mi anterior fic "El poder del destino"._**

 ** _Sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos en próximas actualizaciones :D_**

 ** _Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Pokémon, exceptuando los OC._**

 ** _Nota: Este fic esta inspirado en el comic "The Quest" de Marvel Comics_**

 ** _La búsqueda_**

 ** _Capítulo I: Un bucle por la vida_**

El multiverso es un lugar poco acogedor. Las infinitas burbujas que contenían a millones de realidades estaban suspendidas sobre un gigantesco mar primordial. Aquel era el lugar más oscuro e increíble de toda la realidad existente.

Aunque fuese increíble, en aquel lugar podría haber vida gracias al potente y extraño mar que se expandía hasta donde daba la vista. Aquella agua primordial era la causante de crear todo lo existente. Todo lo que existe, existió o existirá, desde la insignificante hormiga hasta los innumerables universos, todos ellos nacieron de aquel inmenso mar oscuro compuesto por extraños códigos.

Nadie comprendía como una extraña agua era capaz de crear universos con inimaginables historias. Cada una formada y desarrollada por un ser superior que nadie conocía. Aquella agua era usada por deidades primigenias para crear las más alocadas y extrañas aventuras.

Viajando por aquel infinito multiverso nos encontramos con pequeñas plataformas de tierra y vegetación. Desafiando a todo, esas pequeñas islas habían sido creadas de manera azarosa por aquel mar. En medio de esas plataformas, se encontraba una isla aún más grande. Con unos ciento cincuenta metros de largo, la gran isla tenía una gigantesca torre en el centro.

Aquella torre roja se alzaba con una altura de cuarenta metros, una torre llena de más de cincuenta habitaciones y cientos de ventanas a los lados. A los alrededores había extraños arboles armarillos que daban manzanas doradas, varias flores y una bella fuente de oro. Esa isla era el Multi-Hub.

El Multi-Hub fue creado por el ángel de la destrucción (Gold) y el ángel de la creación (Crystal). Su principal función fue tener un lugar libre de toda intervención divina de sus dioses. Un oasis en medio de un oscuro y frio multiverso. Aunque Gold y Crystal no se les habían vuelto a ver desde hace muchos años, había alguien que seguía viviendo ahí.

Desde una de las burbujas del multiverso, salió una mujer de exuberante pelo rubio, ojos ámbar y piel blanca. La mujer portaba un hermoso vestido griego de color blanco y algunas partes de armadura hechas de oro en sus hombros y piernas. Yellow, el ángel de la vida, vivía en ese lugar.

—Espero que no se haya quedado dormida otra vez —dijo la rubia mientras bajaba con delicadeza a la isla.

Yellow se había encargado de mejorar la isla cuando llego juntó a su amor verdadero, Red. Ella, ayudada con el agua primordial logro crear un lugar mucho más acogedor y vivo. Aunque Red murió, ella seguía ahí, no tenia deseos de volver a su dimensión por un tiempo.

—¡Spring, ya llegue! —anunció con un grito.

La rubia dejo en el suelo el morral de cuero que llevaba puesto y comenzó a buscar a la chica que había llamado. Cuando llego al otro lado de la torre, pudo ver a una chica de apenas dieciséis años, acostada plácidamente en el pasto de la isla, observando con entusiasmo las burbujas universales.

—Spring, ¿qué haces ahí pequeña? —preguntó Yellow al ver a la chica acostada y tan cerca de la orilla.

—¿Ah? —La chica se giró y vio al ángel acercándose— ¡Finalmente llegaste mamá!

La chica de tez clara y pelo rubio se levantó con rapidez. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul con manchas azul claro y unas sandalias de piel. Corrió hacia Yellow para darle un fuerte abrazo, aunque Yellow se había ido por apenas cuatro horas, Spring siempre la recibía con un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Cómo te portaste? —preguntó Yellow con un tierno tono maternal.

—Bien, realice la limpieza de mi cuarto y del pasillo de la torre —dijo Spring con un tono de alegría—. Cuando termine, decidí acostarme un rato y ver las burbujas.

—Me alegro que hayas terminado tus deberes, pero tienes que tener cuidado de no acercarte tanto al mar.

—No te preocupes, me mantuve lo suficientemente alejada para que no caer.

Aunque el agua primordial era creadora, tambien podía destruir cosas. Cualquier cosa que cayera en sus aguas (exceptuando burbujas universales) seria destruido en su unidad más fundamental y anexado al gigantesco océano.

—Bueno, tengo una sorpresa que mostrarte, sígueme —indicó Yellow, mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba hasta el morral que había dejado del otro lado.

Aunque Spring le dijera madre a Yellow, la realidad es que Yellow no era su madre. Spring provenía de un universo congelado, Yellow tuvo la oportunidad de rescatarla y adoptarla. Ella y Red jamás pudieron tener hijos, pero Spring llenó ese vacío que sentía el ángel. La chica se acostumbró tanto al ángel que la comenzó a llamarle madre, y eso no molestaba en lo absoluto a Yellow.

Ambas fueron hasta el morral y Yellow le mostró lo que había traído.

—Traje bastante comida y juguitos —Yellow comenzó a ver los ítems que había conseguido—. Bayas oran para Flet y Mesprit —Yellow era la encargada de traer comida para los pokémon que Spring tenía al momento de ser rescatada—. Y lo más importante.

El ángel sacó de su morral una pequeña bolsa de plástico que tenía un pequeño pie de limón, la comida favorita de Spring. Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron al ver tan delicioso manjar, amaba comer aquel postre que le hacia su papá cuando era muy niña.

—Muchas gracias madre —Spring estaba emocionada de que le trajeran tan delicioso postre.

Para poder disfrutar del postre, ambas se fueron a dentro de la torre roja. Aquella construcción era mucho más bella por dentro; hermosos pasillos de madera, decorativas paredes de piedra y una armoniosa decoración medieval. La habitación principal era de color blanco, tenía una pequeña mesa y varios elementos decorativos.

Spring y Yellow subieron por las escaleras que daban a la cocina. Aunque Yellow podía volar, prefirió subir las escaleras junto a Spring. La cocina tenia relucientes baldosas de cuarzo blanco y varias mesas para hacer una reunión con varios invitados.

Yellow dejo su morral en la mesa más cercana al horno y comenzó a sacar las cosas. Cuando sacó las bayas, un pequeño Fletchling bajó por las escaleras y se posó en el hombro de Spring. Un segundo pokémon se hizo presente; Mesprit, la deidad de las emociones. Spring no recordaba haber atrapado a dicho pokémon, fue Mesprit quien entro a una de sus pokeball.

—Parece que se enteraron de la comida —mencionó Spring con alegría, caminando hacia Yellow para tomar las bayas.

—Chicos, lamento haberlos hecho esperar —Yellow tomó unas bayas Oran y se las dio a Spring—. Estas son para Flet, que las disfrutes —Flet cantó levemente al ver su comida—. Y para usted señor Mesprit, unas bayas Sidra traídas directamente de una Hoenn prehistórica.

El pokémon legendario sonrió y tomó las bayas en sus pequeñas manos. Yellow le tenía mucho respeto a Mesprit porque en su universo Mesprit era un verdadero dios.

—Y para ti, mi niña, tu pie de limón —Yellow le dio a Spring el tan ansiado postre.

—¡Genial, hace mucho tiempo que no comía uno de estos! —Spring gritó y asustó levemente a Flet, tomó su pie y fue a la mesa más cercana a comerlo.

Yellow por su parte había traído una pequeña tarta de manzana, un postre que le recordaba los buenos tiempos con Red. Red fue un mortal que se enamoró de Yellow en circunstancias extrañas, ambos fueron a vivir al Multi-Hub y vivieron unos excelentes treinta años juntos. Aunque Yellow le ofrecía aumentar su tiempo de vida a su amado, el hombre se rehusó a recibirla y aceptó su destino como simple mortal.

Aunque Yellow cayó en depresión por la muerte de su amado, Spring era lo que la mantenía feliz y con animos de seguir adelante. Verla comer su pastel tan alegremente y acompañada de Fletchling y Mesprit le daba un sentimiento de pertenecer a una familia.

El ángel tomó un cubierto y fue a sentarse junto a los demás.

—¿Qué hiciste el día de hoy Spring? —preguntó mientras cortaba un trozo de su tarta con su cuchara.

—Oh, bueno, después de hacer mis deberes fui a jugar un poco con Flet en su sala de juegos, comí un poco de las bayas que sobraron ayer y el resto del tiempo estuve viendo los universos —Spring colocó los dedos en sus labios y sintió como había migajas del pie que comía, rápidamente se las limpio.

—Ya veo, parece que Fletchling se divirtió mucho contigo —Yellow terminó de comer la primera porción de su tarta que había cortado y acaricio al pokémon pájaro—. ¿Viste algo interesante?

—Nada realmente, solo las mismas burbujas de siempre, tan inalterables pero tan lindas —Spring dio otro gran mordisco a su pie—. Son tan graciosas cuando se acercan demasiado y rebotan ligeramente —dijo con la boca llena.

—Spring, te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena —Yellow se puso firme al ver a la chica haciendo eso.

Spring se tomó el tiempo de tragar su comida y pedir disculpas. La chica amaba la comida, más el pie de limón, por lo que algunas veces olvidaba las reglas de educación que Yellow le enseñaba.

—Las burbujas se ven iguales porque es una versión a gran escala de todo el cosmos —Yellow tomaba otro pedazo de tarta—. Si estuvieras más cerca notarias la diferencia.

—¿Y porque no me llevas a ver uno de esos universos? —la pregunta de la adolecente hizo palidecer un poco a Yellow—. Me prometiste que cuando cumpliera dieciséis me llevarías a uno.

Yellow se puso pensativa por un momento. Había olvidado que le hizo esa promesa a la chica cuando apenas cumplía once años. Aunque tenía miedo de lo que le pudiese pasar, Spring ya era lo suficientemente grande para poder acompañarla a un universo alterno.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón —Yellow suspiró y aceptó llevarla de paseo—. Sera una buena forma de que practiques tu habilidad de curación.

—¡Excelente! —Spring gritó de alegría, asustando a Flet y a Mesprit. La chica corrió hacia Yellow y le dio un fuerte abrazo—. Eres la mejor madre que pude encontrar.

Yellow se sonrojó al ser abrazada de esa manera. Aunque Spring siempre era tan cálida y emocional, el ángel no podía evitar sentirse emocionada y alegre cada vez que su niña le abrazaba y le decía madre. Aunque no fuera de su sangre, Yellow la consideraba su hija.

—Y tú la mejor hija —Yellow le devolvió el abrazo.

Mesprit sonrió al ver aquella escena. Las emociones que las dos se expresaban lo mantenían feliz y orgulloso. Siendo la deidad de las emociones, Mesprit podía sentir el cálido y enérgico campo emocional que ambas desbordaban. Por eso seguía con Spring y Yellow.

Spring soltó a su madre y termino de comer su pie. Le agradeció y subió alegremente a su habitación junto a Flet para dibujar un poco, la chica tenía una capacidad innata para hacer increíbles dibujos, ayudada siempre por Yellow quien tambien le enseñaba algunas técnicas nuevas.

El ángel se quedó en la cocina para limpiarla y pensar en que universo visitarían mañana. Aunque el tiempo fuese una medida de tiempo relativa a la Tierra, la torre contaba con múltiples relojes que correspondían con la hora de la Tierra del universo de Yellow. Aunque Gold y Crystal odiaban aquella medida humana, Yellow se había acostumbrado a ella.

[...]

La habitación de Spring era bastante espaciosa y llamativa; su piso estaba recubierto por una gran alfombra negra, adornada con múltiples bordados de estrellas, las paredes y el techo eran oscuros y tenían una pequeña malla de luces que trataban de simular la red del espacio-tiempo, tenían varios retratos de múltiples burbujas universales que ella misma había dibujado y su cama tenía una cobija negra con estampados de planetas. Aunque Yellow había dejado su dimensión en una etapa tan temprana de desarrollo, sus visitas a múltiples realidades le enseñaron las maravillas tecnológicas de la electricidad.

Spring estaba realmente encantada con todo el tema espacial. Su padre fue un gran astrónomo que inculco en ella el amor por esa parte de la física. Estando en el lugar más misterioso de toda la realidad, su pasión por el cosmos se incrementó a niveles exponenciales.

La chica leía un pequeño libro que tenía la estampa de un Hoopa. Ese libro era en realidad la libreta de anotaciones de su padre, Diamond. Spring era hija de Diamond y Yellow de un universo ajeno a la del ángel de la vida. Aquella chica había sido rescatada por el ángel cuando su universo se congelo.

Yellow jamás le ocultó la verdad sobre quien era realmente ella, pero Spring la aceptó como su madre. La chica había salido a buscar una nueva madre antes de que su universo se paralizara y había encontrado en Yellow a esa madre que buscaba. Sin embargo, Spring quería volver a su universo y llevarse a Yellow con ella. La chica siempre leía la libreta de su padre con las esperanza de encontrar alguna pista para volver a su universo.

Mientras terminaba de leer, Flet se acercó a ella y se recostó en las piernas de la chica. Fletchling era su primer pokémon y siempre la acompañaba a todos lados.

—¿Que pasó pequeño, quieres dormir esta noche conmigo? —preguntó Spring, cerrando la libreta y dejándola en su mesita de noche.

El pokémon solo se acomodó más en las piernas de su entrenadora, realmente le gustaba estar con ella.

—Puedes dormir conmigo, al cabo que ya termine de leer —dijo mientras tomaba al pokémon y lo acurrucaba a un lado de su cama, dejándole el suficiente espacio para no aplastarlo al dormir—. Hoy no encontré nada, pero seguro que pronto encontraremos alguna pista para volver a ver a papá.

Spring se acostó en su cama y se acomodó perfectamente para poder dormir, mientras que Flet comenzaba acomodarse en su espacio que la chica le había reservado. Una vez acostada, Spring se puso boca arriba y miró su techo, recordando cómo se veía el techo de su habitación.

—Flet, ¿extrañas nuestro universo? —preguntó curiosa mientras veía el techo.

El pokémon solo emitió un sonido que Spring interpreto como un sí, aun le costaba trabajo el poder entender a los pokémon. Tenía los genes de Yellow, pero aun no aprendía a dominarlos.

—Yo tambien lo extraño, aunque mi madre nos ha cuidado mucho y nos ha enseñado muchas cosas, extraño a mi padre, a la señorita Crystal y a mi madrina Y —la chica recordó sus últimos momentos en su dimensión—. Sé que algún día encontraremos la forma de volver a nuestro universo y llevar a mamá con papá.

Aunque una pequeña lagrima comenzaba a salir de su ojo derecho, Spring se mantuvo optimista ante aquella situación. No podía negar que le dolía el no ver a su padre por más de seis años, pero mantenía una sonrisa porque tenía fe en que volvería a verlo.

—Como decía papá, hay que darle siempre una sonrisa a la vida para demostrar que la esperanza sigue viva —Spring le dirigió una sonrisa sincera a su pokémon.

El pokémon se conmovió por aquella escena y soltó un pequeño gritó de alegría. Aquella chica era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa a cualquiera, incluso a Mesprit que se encontraba acostado en la ventana.

Mientras la niña tenía su pequeña conversación, Yellow pudo escucharla desde el otro lado de la puerta. El ángel no pudo evitar escucharla al pasar por ahí y se quedó a escuchar todo lo que la chica decía. Cuando Spring terminó y se durmió, un nudo se formó en la garganta de Yellow. El ángel quería a Spring como su propia hija y el verla así le dolía.

Yellow sabía las reglas de los universos congelados. Un universo se congela cuando el creador original de ese universo deja de darle cuerda. En ese momento, el espacio y tiempo se congelan y nada ni nadie pueden descongelarlo (exceptuando el creador). La dimensión de Spring estaba congelada y Yellow sabía que no era capaz de arreglarlo.

El ángel trataba por todos los métodos posibles el tratar de descongelar la dimensión de Spring, pero siempre fallaba. Aunque intentara replicar el accidente por el cual pudo sacar a Spring en primer lugar, nunca obtenía resultados. No había forma alguna en la que pudiera descongelar ese universo.

Cuando Spring se quedó dormida, Yellow decidió intentar algo una vez más. Con delicadeza salió de la torre y se dirigió al universo de Spring.

La burbuja del universo de Spring era completamente blanca; apenas se podía ver la galaxia que estaba en ella gracias a esa especie de recubrimiento de hielo. Yellow cerró los ojos y concentro su energía para crear dos manos de luz para sostener la burbuja. Con el universo en sus manos, el ángel bajó hacia el gigantesco mar y sumergió la burbuja en él.

El mar primigenio no destruía universos o energía, por lo que Yellow podía estar segura de que ni ella ni la burbuja desaparecerían.

—Vamos, la clave debe estar en esto —dijo mientras mantenía la burbuja dentro de aquella misteriosa agua.

El ángel pensaba que aquella agua podría restaurar el universo de Spring. Deseaba con todo su ser que esta vez funcionara. Dejo la burbuja por casi media hora hasta que decidió sacarla del agua. Cuando la elevó, el resultado fue el evidente; nada había cambiado.

Yellow maldijo mientras veía como la burbuja seguía exactamente igual. Se sentía completamente inútil y decepcionada al no poder arreglar aquel universo. Realmente quería hacerlo, quería que Spring fuera feliz, pero no era capaz de ayudarla.

Decepcionada, el ángel tomó el universo y lo dejó en su sitio. Yellow sabía que debía encontrar alguna forma de poder descongelar aquel universo. No se rendiría hasta lograr descongelarlo de alguna manera.

—Si ni siquiera el agua no funciona, ¿qué rayos hará que ese universo funcione? —sé preguntó mientras bajaba a la isla—. Oh gran creador de ese universo, apiadate de mi niña y devuélvele su realidad —suplicó mientras miraba el gran fondo oscuro del multiverso.

Mientras Yellow miraba hacia arriba, un potente resplandor cegador se hizo presente. Un resplandor tan fuerte que iluminaba completamente el área donde el ángel estaba. Yellow se tapó los ojos con su brazo para evitar una ceguera temporal; aquella luz era tan potente como el estallido de una supernova.

Cuando el resplandor ceso, Yellow rápidamente es elevó y buscó la fuente de aquella poderosa luz. Al elevarse pudo notar como el mar primordial pasó de su natural azul marino a un verde claro. El ángel se cuestionó que pudo haber pasado.

—¡Madre! —gritó Spring desde la torre.

El ángel volteó hacia torre.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Spring con sorpresa.

—No estoy segura, parece que algo que esta hacia el sur de la entrada explotó —respondió Yellow.

—¿Lo universos pueden explotar?

—No, debió haber sido algo más, quedate aquí, iré a investigar.

—Quiero ir contigo —dijo con determinación.

—No, quedate aquí y ve a dormir —respondió con un poco de nerviosismo, no sabía que era lo que se encontraría en el origen y no quería que su niña corriera peligro.

—Pero mamá

—No puedes venir, puede ser peligroso —Yellow se alejó un poco—. Ve a dormir y cuando despiertes te contare lo que averigüe.

Yellow sabía que no convencería a Spring tan fácil, por lo que no le dio oportunidad de replicar y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí, en búsqueda de lo que fuera que haya provocado aquella explosión.

Spring quería ayudar a su madre, pero pensó que sería lo mejor quedarse a dormir. Le intrigaba el porqué de aquel resplandor pero no podía acompañar a su madre y mucho menos salir por su propia cuenta. Dio un suspiro de resignación y volvió a su cama.

[...]

Yellow estuvo cerca de diez minutos buscando algún indicio del que había provocado aquel resplandor, pero a donde miraba no había nada extraño exceptuando el mar de color verde.

Su búsqueda dio frutos cuando encontró algo muy particular. Yellow encontró un pequeño burbujeo en el gigantesco océano. Al inspeccionar más de cerca las burbujas se encontró con un pequeño universo dentro del mar, completamente blanco y con varias grietas. Aquel universo se estaba reconstruyendo; algo lo había destruido.

—¿Cómo pudo haber pasado algo así? —se preguntó al ver aquella burbuja agrietada dentro del inmenso océano.

Era muy raro que un universo se destruyera desde dentro, las probabilidades de que ocurriera eran prácticamente nulas. Además de la rareza de que se estuviera reparando, no tenía sentido.

Yellow quiso saber un poco más, por lo que decidió volver a su torre e investigar sobre porque eso ocurrió. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a volver, sintió una extraña perturbación en las cercanías del lugar.

Yellow tenía la capacidad de controlar y captar energía y pudo sentir como una energía proveniente de una deidad estaba en las cercanías del lugar. Tal vez la respuesta que buscaba la tenía aquel poder divino que ella sintió. Decidió dirigirse lo más rápido que pudo a donde estaba el dueño de aquella energía.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se encontró al mismísimo señor del espacio, Palkia. El pokémon se encontraba cerca de una burbuja, observándola. Cuando Yellow se intentó acercar, algo le hizo detenerse y ocultarse rápidamente. Había una persona volando junto a Palkia, observando de igual manera la burbuja.

—¿Quién es ese sujeto? —se preguntó en voz baja mientras se ocultaba tras algunas burbujas.

El chico que acompañaba a Palkia tenía una extraña armadura morada, unas botas color plata que lo mantenían volando, unos guantes color cromo y una extraña pulsera dorada. Aquel chico parecía hablar con la deidad.

—Aquí esta nuestra primera parada —mencionó el chico—. Si mis cálculos no me fallan, aquí habita el Palkia más poderoso de todo el multiverso.

Aquellas palabras desconcertaron a Yellow. No entendía quién era aquel chico y porque estaba juntó a Palkia. Sin embargo, cuando el chico se giró levemente, dejo ver un collar que le hizo helar la sangre a la chica.

Aquel collar dorado tenía una piedra amarilla colgando de él. Aquella pequeña piedra era una gamma stone, una piedra que solo había tenido una persona; Blue, la diosa de la muerte. Yellow se asustó al ver aquel collar y su preocupación aumento cuando examino la energía del extraño; la energía que emitía era exactamente la misma que la de Blue.

—¿Cómo demonios es posible? Gold desintegró a Blue hace años —se preguntó a sí misma en voz baja.

No podía ser posible, Blue había muerto hace años y el collar había sido abandonado en un universo congelado, Gold fue quien se encargó de ello. Yellow se asustó al ver que su antigua enemiga había vuelto, o al menos su energía. Se asustó aún más cuando se planteó por qué le interesaba tanto conocer al Palkia más poderoso del multiverso.

—No correré riesgos —la chica apuntó con sus dedos al chico—. No permitiré que hagas más daño.

Teniendo el poder total sobre la energía, Yellow decidió que la mejor opción seria quitarle toda la energía a ese chico y encerrarla en alguna otra parte. Aunque la estrategia de Gold no haya funcionado, ella no dejaría que Blue volviera arruinar su vida o la de alguien más. Con coraje, lanzo unos hilos de energía directo hacia el chico.

—Entremos a ese universo —dijo el chico justo antes de que el ataque de Yellow lo alcanzaran.

Y antes de que aquellos hilos de luz tocaran al chico, Palkia los teletransporto a aquel universo, escapando del ataque seguro de Yellow. La chica sintió un sudor frio al ver como ellos habían desaparecido.

—¡No, no, no! —gritó repetidas veces al acercarse a la burbuja donde habían ido— No puede ser, no puedo dejar que ese sujeto se salga con la suya.

Yellow sabía que Blue era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de tener el poder para doblegar a los demás, no podía permitir que la energía remanente de esa loca estuviera suelta por ahí. Gold y Crystal estaban desaparecidos, solo ella era la encargada de atrapar a ese chico antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Sin pensárselo mucho, Yellow entró al universo, teniendo fe en que podría detener aquel misterioso chico y sus planes. No importaba nada más que detenerlo a cualquier costo.

[...]

El ángel apareció en la cima de un edificio destruido. Frente a ella, se encontraban un ciudad en ruinas y envuelta en llamas. La mayoría de la gente yacía muerta en las calles.

Yellow se llenó de horror al ver todo el mar de muerte y destrucción, todo aquello era iluminado por las llamas y el frágil resplandor de la Luna. El ángel avanzó por las calles en ruinas, buscando respuestas del porque todo estaba así.

—¿Quién desató éste caos? —Se preguntó mientras caminaba sobre los restos de un gran edificio—. Ese tipo no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para destruir éste lugar de esta manera.

Yellow siguió buscando respuestas o algún sobreviviente, pero era inútil. Ella era el ángel de la vida, pero aunque era capaz de darla, no podía devolverla. Yellow caminó por minutos y después decidió salir volando para buscar más respuestas, pero todo lo que encontraba era destrucción y caos.

Un gran rugido llamó su atención, un rugido desesperado que provenía del norte. Yellow se puso en marcha y buscó el origen del rugido, cuando lo encontró no pudo quedarse más sorprendida.

El rugido provenía de Dialga, el dios del tiempo. Aquel majestuoso pokémon yacía bajo los pies de Palkia, un Palkia con unos extraños cristales morados que sobresalían de su espalda y emanaban un gran poder. Dialga estaba agonizando mientras su agresor destrozaba su pecho.

El ángel se asustó ante aquella escena, el dios del tiempo estaba siendo asesinado por su mortal enemigo, un enemigo que parecía superarlo por mucho. Yellow pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Palkia emanaba una energía muy particular, no solo era abrumadora, tambien era idéntica a la energía que tiempo atrás poblaba la civilización de donde ella venia.

—Megalomanía —dijo asustada y dando un paso atrás—. Jamás creí que esa magia pudiese afectar a los mismos dioses.

Gold había descubierto que la magia megalómana había escapado de su propio universo y que era muy probable que llegara a otros universos, pero Yellow jamás imaginó que pudiese afectar a los dioses.

Con miedo, el ángel trató de ir y ayudar a Dialga, pero las horas de aquel pokémon estaban contadas. Sin embargo, antes de morir, Dialga hizo brillar sus ojos y un aura azul envolvió a Yellow. Antes de que la rubia se preguntara por qué el pokémon hizo eso, el tiempo alrededor suyo comenzó a retroceder. El ángel vio como todo retrocedió hasta unos minutos antes del ocaso.

Cuando el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, el aura protectora de Yellow desapareció. La rubia pudo ver como la ciudad había vuelto a ser como antes y el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse lentamente.

—Entiendo, Dialga retrocedió todo para tener otra oportunidad contra Palkia —dijo mientras volaba hacia la ciudad—. Sin embargo, no importa cuántas veces lo haga, Palkia es superior gracias a esa magia.

El ángel tenía muchas preguntas acerca de aquel extraño Palkia infectado. Jamás en su vida había visto que un pokémon se dejara corromper por aquella magia que causo tantos problemas en su universo. Aquella magia había dotado de un poder sin igual al dios del espacio, un poder que le bastó para superar y casi matar a Dialga.

Fue entonces que recordó su principal objetivo. Aquel chico estaba suelto por ahí con una gamma stone y en cualquier momento podía controlar a Palkia. El solo pensar en que usos le podría dar aquel pokémon le daba escalofríos, debía detenerlo antes de que hiciera algún movimiento.

La rubia fue hacia la ciudad para buscar alguna pista de donde aparecerían los dos dioses. Al llegar y ver la ciudad reconstruida se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

—Jamás pensé que el reino de Jubileo se convertiría en una urbe tan avanzada —las calles empedradas, las bicicletas, los automóviles y los edificios le hicieron notar a Yellow que se encontraba en una Jubileo moderna, la Jubileo de 1890.

El ángel comenzó a caminar por las transitadas calles de una ciudad que gozaba de las maravillas de la revolución industrial. A pesar de estar preocupada, la arquitectura del lugar le parecía bastante bonita. Caminar por aquellas banquetas de concreto y ver aquellos automóviles le parecía algo extraño, aunque ya hubiese visto innumerables universos más avanzados que el suyo, nunca se acostumbraba.

Caminó y caminó por calles y calles, pero no encontró ninguna pista del evento desencadenante. Cuando la Luna comenzó hacerse presente, el ángel decidió caminar hasta un callejón y alzarse para ver algo que le pudiese alertar de la presencia del chico o de los dioses. Al ver hacia el este, se encontró como unas nubes de tormenta se formaban cerca de una casa a las afueras del lugar.

Voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia aquel edificio abandonado de color gris y ventanas rotas, aterrizó cerca del techo y miro por una ventana para ver que ocurría adentro. Lo que se encontró fue a dos hombres frente a una gran máquina que tenía girando la mítica Cadena Roja.

—Ahora lo entiendo —dijo Yellow al ver el objeto místico— esos sujetos encontraron la Cadena Roja y con ella invocaron a Palkia y Dialga —la chica comenzó a emanar un aura roja—. Debo detenerlos para que aquel tipo no se haga con el poder de...

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, un rayo de energía atravesó el cerebro de uno de los hombres que estaba en la casa. Cuando este cayó al suelo, el otro hombre gritó de horror y coraje.

—¿Quién rayos eres tú? —gritó desesperado el sujeto.

El atacante no hizo ningún gesto, apunto de nueva cuenta y disparo otro rayo que atravesó el pecho del hombre.

—Soy quien los salvara a todos —dijo el misterioso chico de armadura morada y guantes de mental—. Todos alabaran al gran Diark.

Yellow finalmente había encontrado a su objetivo, solo debía eliminar la energía megalómana que residía en el interior del ser y todo terminaría. Sintiendo su objetivo cumplirse, Yellow lanzó sus hilos hacia Diark, pero estos rebotaron en una especie de burbuja que comenzó a rodear al ángel. Diark había ordenado a su Palkia el crear una burbuja espacial alrededor de Yellow y después bajo la burbuja espacial hacia él.

—¿Pensaste que sería tan fácil? —preguntó el chico mientras la observaba.

—¿Que me hiciste? —gritó la rubia, tratando de golpear las paredes de la burbuja con toda su fuerza.

—No te molestes, estas dentro de una burbuja espacial creada por Palkia, nada de lo que hagas la romperá —el chico se dio media vuelta y frente a él apareció el pokémon—. Por supuesto, este Palkia apenas es la mitad de fuerte que él de esta dimensión.

Yellow hizo su mayor esfuerzo para tratar de salir, pero nada daba resultado. Todos los rayos de energía que lanzaba eran completamente neutralizados por aquellas paredes espaciales.

—Dejame darte una demostración —dijo Diark al acercarse a la cadena roja—. Palkia, sella el portal de Dialga y has que el Palkia de este universo haga acto de presencia.

El pokémon rugió con fuerzas y selló con una pequeña esfera espacial el lugar donde aparecería Dialga. Por el otro lado, las chispas comenzaron hacerse presentes cuando un portal comenzaba a salir. De un momento para otro, un gigantesco portal que destruyó parte del techo de la casa apareció.

Diark entonces le pidió a Palkia que le diera sus herramientas, una extraña arma a distancia y una lustresfera en miniatura. El chico colocó la pequeña esfera en un hueco que tenía el arma.

Antes la mirada atónita de Yellow, del portal emergió aquel poderoso pokémon. El gran Palkia infectado salió de su dimensión y dio un feroz gritó lleno de furia. Los cristales que tenía en su espalda emanaban una gran aura morada.

—Que hermoso eres —Diark se acercó con delicadeza—. Oh gran Palkia, te pido que me des tu fuerza para poder llevar a cabo mi grandioso plan.

Yellow se quedó confundida ante aquellas palabras. ¿Qué clase de plan estaba tramando?, sea cual fuese el plan seguramente no sería bueno, debía salir de su esfera. Pero se detuvo al ver como Palkia parecía negarse y estaba a punto de atacar a Diark.

—Me lo suponía —Diark apuntó con su arma al pokémon—. Sera por la manera difícil.

Y antes de que el pokémon acertara un golpe, el arma de Diark disparó un poderoso rayo negro que envolvió al pokémon. Palkia rugió con dolor y trato de escapar, pero el rayo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para inmovilizarlo. Yellow se quedó impactada al ver como aquel feroz pokémon rugía de dolor y agonía por un rayo mortal.

Sin embargo, la expresión de Yellow se llenó de terror al ver como el pokémon comenzaba a desintegrarse lentamente en pequeñas bolas de energía, bolas de energía que se almacenaban dentro de la pequeña lustresfera de Diark. Luego de un agonizante minuto, el pokémon había desaparecido y la lustresfera emitía un potente brillo color magenta.

—Así ha tenido que ser, Palkia —Diark tomó la lustresfera entre sus dedos—. Hela aquí, la piedra que contiene todo el poder del Palkia más poderoso de todo el multiverso, y es solo mía —el chico se acercó a Yellow, regocijándose por su logro—. El poder total sobre las dimensiones y el espacio ahora me pertenece.

Diark mostró su pulsera de poder y colocó la lustresfera en uno de los seis huecos disponibles. De inmediato, una pequeña explosión de energía emergió de Diark mientras sus venas comenzaron a emitir un brillo magenta. El cuerpo del sujeto estaba en transición de poder asimilar todo el poder de aquella piedra. Luego de unos segundos, el cuerpo de Diark volvió a la normalidad.

Mientras eso ocurría, la esfera de Yellow se rompió y le dejo libre. El ángel se lanzó al ataque contra Diark y le lanzó sus hilos, pero este solo se teletransporto hacia atrás y le dio un poderoso golpe en la espalda que le hizo retroceder.

—Jamás podrás atacarme con tus hilos, ahora controlo el espacio a voluntad —dijo Diark orgulloso.

—No permitiré que le hagas daño a nadie —Yellow se lanzó con rapidez a por Diark.

Aunque la velocidad de Yellow era admirable, Diark simplemente se teletransportaba cada vez que el ángel estaba a punto de golpearle. Aunque Diark apenas había recibido ese poder, no tardó mucho en aprender a usarlo correctamente.

Yellow se cansó de atacar, pero Diark estaba decidido a seguir peleando. A continuación, el chico abrió un portal enfrente de el para poder golpear a Yellow desde el frente mediante otro portal que se abrió justo a un lado del ángel. Una y otra vez golpeó al ángel usando portales que abría y cerraba a voluntad.

El ángel comenzó a cansarse pero no pensaba ceder, si lo hacía miles de vidas morirán a causa del enemigo. El ángel se lanzó en contra de Diark una vez más, lista para darle un puñetazo en la cara, sin embargo, Diark se teletransportó en el último momento, tomó a Yellow por el rostro y abrió un portal para estrellarla contra una montaña. Cuando el chico terminó su golpe, decidió usar al ángel cual excavadora y perforar la montaña con su cuerpo, al llegar al otro lado abrió otro portal para repetir el proceso.

—Esto no es divertido, es triste —Diark seguía impactando el cuerpo de Yellow contra la roca—. Tú eres una curandera, no una guerrera capaz de hacerme frente.

Después de perforar seis montañas, Diark lanzó a Yellow hacia el suelo de la casa abandonada gracias a otro portal. El ángel estaba seriamente lastimada, sus ropas estaba casi rotas y su hermosa piel estaba manchada por sangre y tierra. Diark se burló del patético intento de Yellow por tratar de detenerlo.

Con sus múltiples heridas Yellow se levantó y comenzó a almacenar energía en sus manos.

—N-no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya —dijo débilmente para después lanzar una poderosa bola de energía hacia Diark, pero él abrió un portal para que el daño fuese anulado. Otro portal se abrió justó sobre Yellow y la poderosa energía impactó contra su creadora. Una gigantesca explosión tuvo lugar, dejando destruida un veinte por ciento de la ciudad de Jubileo. En medio del inmenso cráter creado yacía Yellow, completamente debilitada.

—¿Esto es lo mejor que tiene que ofrecer la poderosa ángel de la vida? —dijo Diark, apareciendo repentinamente a un lado de la débil Yellow—. Aun sigues siendo una niña que no sabe utilizar sus poderes apropiadamente.

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza, desde que adquirió sus habilidades jamás las había utilizado de manera significativa, era inexperta en ello. Sentir el peso del pie de Diark apretando su pecho fue una forma de castigo por nunca haber aprendido a usar todo su poder.

—Me encantaría acabar contigo, pero en este momento no tengo la fuerza suficiente para eliminarte de la existencia —Diark comenzó a alejarse del ángel—. Palkia, quedate en esta dimensión, no queremos que este universo se destruya solo porque no tiene un protector.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Yellow miró la silueta de Diark y el brillo de su piedra.

—Estoy seguro que volveremos a vernos, Yellow —fue lo último que pudo escuchar la rubia antes de finalmente desmayarse.

Diark abrió un portal directo hacia el multiverso y pateó a Yellow hacia el. Posteriormente se teletransportó, dejando en una roca flotante del multiverso a una moribunda Yellow, un ángel que sabía que debía detener a toda costa a aquel sujeto.


	2. Capítulo 2: Apocalipsis Acuatico

_**Buenas a todos queridos lectores, aquí Trainer, trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta peculiar historia.**_

 _ **Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo, la Universidad y sus proyectos no me dejaban escribir, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y estoy listo para continuar esta historia.**_

 _ **Sin nada mas que decir, espero les agrade este capítulo, recuerden que sus reviews ayudan mucho al autor, no olviden dejarlos, es gratis.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la próxima oportunidad :D**_

* * *

Capítulo II: Apocalipsis acuático.

Oscuridad, oscuridad era lo único que Yellow podía observar a su alrededor. Una profunda y tétrica oscuridad que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba su vista. La única luz que le permitía ver era la de su propia aura azul.

Él ángel caminó sin rumbo por aquel extraño lugar donde se encontraba. Necesitaba encontrar una salida para buscar y atrapar a Diark, pero por más que andaba, solo encontraba oscuridad.

Un sonido logró captar su atención. Una voz débil que pronunciaba el nombre del ángel pudo ser escuchada por la misma. La chica corrió lo más rápido que pudo para encontrar el origen de aquella voz. Conforme más se acercaba a la voz, Yellow pudo reconocer de quien era.

—¡Spring! —gritó Yellow al escuchar la voz con más fuerza.

Cuando él ángel llegó al origen de la voz se encontró con su pequeña Spring. La chica se encontraba tirada en el suelo, llorando y pidiendo ayuda. Su cuerpo presentaba bastantes heridas y moretones. Cuando Yellow se acercó para ayuda a su pequeña, una extraña figura le hizo detenerse.

Diark apareció en la extraña escena, portando su misterioso brazalete con seis esferas descansando en el. Él procedió a empuñar su puño para que sus piedras brillaran al unísono.

Yellow lanzó un ataque de energía, pero el rayo solo atravesó el cuerpo de Diark como si de agua se tratase. Al escuchar los gritos de dolor de Spring, él ángel corrió hacia ella para salvarla, pero al llegar pudo ver como el cuerpo de la chica explotaba en mil pedazos.

—¡No! —gritó Yellow al verse cubierta por la sangre que dejó el cuerpo de su pequeña—. No puede estar pasando esto.

Yellow comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente al ver a quien consideraba como su hija ser asesinada ante sus ojos. Trató de devolverle la vida, pero no funciono en lo absoluto.

—Todo lo que has conocido y amado caerá —dijo Diark mientras volvía hacer sus piedras brillar.

Ante los ojos de Yellow, miles de burbujas universales se hicieron presentes, solo para que después fueran destruidas una a una, dejando inmensas supernovas que iluminaban todo el lugar.

—Nadie podrá detenerme —Diark hizo aparecer a Gold y a Crystal a un lado de él—. Pagaran por haberme hecho eso.

Y sin dar tiempo a replicas, Gold y Crystal también explotaron al unísono, dejando un festival de sangre que volvió a salpicar a la perturbada Yellow. El ángel se quedó paralizada al ver tal acto. Sus músculos no respondían, intimidados por el absoluto poder que su enemigo demostraba.

—No hay esperanza alguna, Yellow.

Y con esa frase Diark hizo explotar todo el lugar donde estaban. Una gigantesca onda expansiva comenzó a destruir todo lo que se interponía en su camino, cuando estaba a punto de matar a Yellow, el ángel despertó de aquella pesadilla, encontrándose en una especie de caverna con múltiples armas colgadas en las paredes.

—¿Solo fue una pesadilla? —se preguntó a si misma al despertar—. Gracias a Arceus que así fue.

El ángel se encontraba sobre una pequeña cama en medio de una gigantesca caverna que aparentaba ser una gran herrería. Sin saber muy bien donde estaba, Yellow se levantó y comenzó a caminar y examinar a detalle las numerosas herramientas que reposaban en las paredes del recinto.

—Estas herramientas me parece haberlas visto en otro lugar —dijo mientras observaba una espada de diamante con varios grabados en la hoja.

No solo había espadas, también había hachas, arcos, escudos, martillos y piezas de armaduras. Yellow tocó uno de los escudos y pudo sentir la energía puntanevada que lo recubría. Definitivamente estaba en una herrería muy peculiar.

—¿Podría ser que me encuentre en la caverna de E...?

Antes de formular su pregunta, un profundo dolor punzante se hizo presente en su abdomen y la hizo caer. Al analizarse se dio cuenta que su cuerpo aún estaba débil por la pelea que había tenido con Diark. Sin perder el tiempo comenzó a utilizar su poder para recuperarse.

—Esperaba que te despertaras más tarde —dijo una voz misteriosa.

Yellow dejó su ritual de curación y volteó hacia el origen de la voz. Detrás de una pequeña cascada de lava pudo encontrar a un hombre de baja estatura con una gran barba, cabello amarillo en forma de cuerno y una extraña piedra verde en su frente.

—Emerald —la chica se levantó para posteriormente acercarse al hombre—. ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Estaba buscando materiales cuando te encontré completamente derrotada en una roca y decidí traerte hasta aquí para que recuperaras el aliento —dijo mientras caminaba hasta una pequeña mesa de piedra con algunos lingotes de metal—. Debiste haberte enfrentado a algo muy grande para terminar así.

Yellow guardó silencio al recordar la brutal pelea que tuvo contra Diark. La ángel se encontraba completamente asustada por pensar en el poder final que alcanzaría Diark y el objetivo por el cual usaría ese poder. Antes de contestar algo, terminó de curarse completamente.

—Me enfrente a un viejo enemigo —comentó Yellow, sentándose a un lado de donde se encontraba Emerald.

—¿Acaso existe alguien tan poderoso que pueda dejar en ese estado al ángel de la vida? —preguntó devuelta mientras vaciaba los lingotes de hierro en una cubeta— No sabía que eso fuera posible.

—Es más poderoso de lo que puedes creer —respondió Yellow mientras observaba sus muñecas.

Emerald tomó su cubeta y la dejo en un pequeño horno de piedra para que el metal se fundiera. Yellow sentía el inmenso calor sofocante de la cueva, pero poco le importaba realmente.

—Emerald, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Gold y Crystal? —preguntó la chica.

—Ah Gold no le he visto en muchos años —respondió mientras se sentaba en otra silla cerca de donde estaba Yellow—. A Crystal tampoco la he visto desde que esa bruja le hizo llorar, de solo pensar en ello me dan ganas de asesinar a ese demonio con mis propias manos —mencionó mientras apretaba con fuerza su martillo—. Afortunadamente para esa tipa, Gold fue quien se encargase de ella.

Emerald era un increíble artesano, creaba todo tipo de armas y herramientas para todo aquel que estuviera dispuesto a ofrecerle algo a cambio. Sin embargo, el herrero tenía una buena amistad con Crystal y Gold, por lo que no tenía reparos en crearles herramientas.

—Ese es mi problema ahora —Yellow tragó saliva—. No sé cómo, pero Blue ha vuelto.

Emerald se sorprendió tanto que dejo caer su martillo. La responsable de que su querida amiga Crystal haya caído en un estado tan deplorable había sobrevivido al mar primigenio.

—No puede ser posible —Emerald se levantó de su pequeña silla—. El agua primigenia destruye toda la materia, no pudo haber sobrevivido.

—Su cuerpo no fue el que sobrevivió, fue su esencia megalómana —dijo él ángel al recordar la primera vez que vio a Diark—. Parece que su poder sobrevivió y poseyó a otro ser.

Emerald comenzó a analizar la información. Tenía sentido que la magia de Blue haya sobrevivido y haya buscado un nuevo huésped por todo el multiverso.

—Ese estúpido de Gold no pensó en algo tan básico como que su esencia sobrevivirá —comentó el pequeño hombre, acercándose a su cubeta.

—Además, parece que está recolectando algo.

—¿Qué cosa esta recolectando exactamente? —preguntó Emerald mientras tomaba unas pinzas para sacar la cubeta.

—Lleva consigo un brazalete con seis huecos y una especie de cañón miniatura con el que logro encerrar a Palkia en una pequeña orbe y usar su poder al momento de ponerla en su brazalete.

Emerald creyó recordar algo al escuchar las palabras de Yellow. Vació el metal fundido en un recipiente para crear un mango para una especie de lanza y se acercó a Yellow.

—Ya veo —él hombre dejó que el metal se enfriara—. He escuchado que en otros universos existían seres que buscaban seis objetos de inmenso poder con diferentes fines, tal vez esta cosa quiere replicar esos objetos.

Yellow se puso a pensar en ello, tal vez la magia de Blue viajó entre universos y se enteró de esos objetos e intento replicarlos para obtener un gran poder.

—¿Que tan poderoso se puede llegar hacer teniendo esos seis objetos? —preguntó Yellow.

—Lo suficiente para destruir un universo entero.

Yellow se quedó alarmada al escuchar esas palabras. Pensó en su pesadilla y la vio como una premonición.

—Sin embargo, no creo que simplemente encerrando deidades pueda conseguir todo ese poder —dijo al ver a Yellow alarmarse—. Difícilmente podría destruir una galaxia.

—Pero, no estaba recolectando pokémon normales —Yellow comenzó a recordar a Palkia—. Ese Palkia que selecciono era diferente, tenía unos extraños cristales morados saliendo de su cuerpo y desprendían mucha energía megalómana.

Emerald se quedó callado por unos instantes. Comenzó a unir los hilos; la muerte de Blue, la supervivencia de su poder y el pokémon infectado le hizo darse cuenta de la gravedad del asuntó. Con miedo, le platicó sus conclusiones a Yellow.

—Si es lo que creo, al momento de que Blue muriera, toda su esencia se dispersó por el multiverso —dijo mientras buscaba algo en otra mesa—. Una parte de esa esencia creó al enemigo al que te enfrentaste, sin embargo, los pokémon infectados tienen un origen distinto, puede que sean el resultado de la magia megalomana que se liberó de la caja de pandora—el hombre finalmente encontró lo que buscaba—. Siendo yo un experto en todo tipo de magia te puedo asegurar que la magia megalómana potencializo a esos pokémon de tal forma que podrían igualar o superar el poder de los objetos místicos de las otras realidades.

Fue ahí cuando Yellow se dio cuenta del verdadero peligro que representaba Diark. Debía detener a ese sujeto cuanto antes, si él lograba conseguir a todos los pokémon infectados no habría ninguna esperanza. La rubia se levantó de golpe de la silla.

—No puedo perder el tiempo —expresó Yellow de manera determinada—. Debo detener sus planes antes de que se vuelva demasiado poderoso.

—¿Crees que podrás tú sola con ese sujeto? —preguntó Emerald—. Solo mira cómo te dejo al tener solo una piedra.

—No tengo otra opción, fue gracias a mí que esa cosa logro escapar del castigo que Arceus le había impuesto —miró a Emerald con esperanza—. Tal vez tú podrías ayudarme en esto.

—Me encantaría ayudarte, pero no puedo hacerlo —encogiéndose de hombros—. No tengo el poder suficiente para hacerle frente con una sola piedra y mi armadura está descompuesta —dejó la brújula que había encontrado en la mesa—. Sin embargo, puedo darte algunas herramientas.

—¿Cuáles herramientas? —preguntó curiosa.

—Necesito que consigas algún fragmento de magia megalómana que tengas, con eso podre darte una brújula que te permitirá encontrar más rápidamente a las deidades.

—Creo que tengo algo que puede servir en mi casa —dijo él ángel al recordar cierto objeto.

—Mientras lo haces, te haré un arma que podrá hacer el mismo efecto que el cañón de tu enemigo y te daré unos guantes especiales que te servirán para potencializar tu fuerza, es todo lo que puedo ofrecer —dijo Emerald con un rostro de preocupación al no poder hacer nada más por ella.

—Que Arceus te bendiga Emerald, pero, ¿crees que podrás hacerlos rápido?

—Por supuesto que sí, soy el mejor herrero que podrás encontrar —presumiendo sus grandes dotes en las artesanías y de que, en su isla, el tiempo pasaba de manera mucho más rápida—. El trabajo de Whi-Two puede esperar unos días más.

—¿Whi-Two? —preguntó Yellow confusa.

—Larga historia, ahora ve a tu casa y consigue ese objeto, yo estaré trabajando en lo otro —dijo mientras caminaba hacia una palanca con el cual acciono un mecanismo que dejo ver la salida de su caverna—. Ve, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Y siguiendo las indicaciones de Emerald, Yellow salió de la caverna para ir al Multi-Hub. Volando sobre un profundo bosque pudo ver la enorme cúpula que separaba el extraño bosque montañoso del multiverso.

Emerald vivía en un gran pedazo de tierra que flotaba en el multiverso. Un gran bosque montañoso de origen desconocido que flotaba plácidamente sobre el gigantesco mar primigenio.

Yellow voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia el Multi-Hub. Siendo que el tiempo en los universos es relativamente más rápido que en el multiverso, con cada segundo que perdía, Diark tenía ventaja para conseguir a los pokémon.

[...]

Antes de poseer a Diamond, Diark había explorado más universos de los que él mismo podía contar y sabía la localización exacta de los universos donde se encontraban las deidades corrompidas.

Con el poder de la lustresfera pudo llegar fácilmente al universo más cercano donde se encontraba una deidad, Kyogre.

El chico se teletransportó hacia la dimensión donde residía el más poderoso dios de los mares. Al llegar, se encontró con un planeta Tierra completamente cubierto por el mar. El océano que estaba bajo sus pies se extendía por toda la Tierra, acompañado por una gran tormenta que parecía no cesar.

—Parece que Kyogre logró vencer a Groudon y extender su hegemonía por todo el bloque terráqueo —dijo Diark mientras volaba sobre el inmenso mar sin fin.

Esto traía un gran problema para el chico. Si todo el planeta estaba cubierto de agua, sería mucho más difícil encontrar a Kyogre. Aunque realmente no le importaba mucho esperar; Gold, Crystal o Yellow tardarían en encontrarlo en esa dimensión.

—Sin embargo, tengo curiosidad sobre si todos los seres humanos han desaparecido —Diark tenía una corazonada de que no todas las personas habían muerto en la catástrofe—. Si hay sobrevivientes podría sacarles la información de donde esta Kyogre.

Sin perder tiempo, Diark utilizó su piedra del espacio para teletransportarse a cada ciudad del mundo que conocía para saber si había alguna con habitantes. Buscó por Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh, pero todas estaban inundadas y sin rastros de algún habitante, pero al llegar a Unova se encontró con un pequeño punto luminoso en el fondo marino que le llamó la atención.

Cuando se teletransportó hasta abajo del todo se encontró con lo que estaba buscando; una ciudad con habitantes. Una inmensa cúpula de energía resguardaba una gran comunidad humana donde alguna vez existió Ciudad Castelia. Un pequeño oasis de vida terrestre en medio de un mar hostil.

Diark se vio gratamente sorprendido de ver como una comunidad humana había sobrevivido. El corazón puro de Diamond le hacía sentirse bien al ver como una población se mantenía en pie.

Aterrizó en un callejón, guardó su pokémon armadura en una de las pokeball que tenía disponible, ocultó su collar debajo de su playera y dejó sus guantes y botas en una dimensión aparte. Aun con su brazalete en su mano, comenzó a caminar por las coloridas y empedradas calles de la ciudad.

Había miles de pequeñas casas que se alzaban por toda la ciudad y algunos edificios de departamentos. En lugar de tiendas había centros de comida donde se les brindaba alimentos a las personas residentes. Había dos fábricas responsables de proveer oxígeno a las personas, una planta de energía nuclear y otra que se encargaba de desalinizar el agua del mar. Habían logrado crear una gran comunidad autosustentable con centros de agua, comida, oxígeno y energía.

—Es increíble como lograron sobrevivir al cataclismo —expresó Diark al ver cómo la gente caminaba alegremente por la calle y algunos niños jugaban junto a sus pokémon.

Había algo que estaba claro, el corazón de Diamond había afectado al ente oscuro que lo poseía. El ente jamás le hubiese importando la supervivencia de los seres humanos, pero a Diark si, el bienestar de la gente era lo que me motivaba a seguir su objetivo de reinar en el multiverso.

Mientras avanzaba por la gran urbe, una voz femenina que Diark reconoció de inmediato le hablaba. Él chico se giró y pudo ver a una chica castaña de ropas azules dirigiéndose a él de manera alegre.

—¡Diamond! —gritó al chica mientras abrazaba a Diark de manera alegre— Estas vivo.

Diark le devolvió el abrazo mientras pensaba en que responder. No tenía la más mínima intensión de actuar como el Diamond de ese universo (el cual seguramente ya estaba muerto), sin embargo, al ver a Sapphire recordó perfectamente a la última Sapphire que tuvo que asesinar.

—Sapphire —dijo Diark apartando a la chica—. No soy el Diamond que tú piensas.

—¿Que? —preguntó confundida al escuchar las palabras del chico—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Es obvio que tú eres Diamond.

—Lo soy, pero no de este universo —observando su brazalete y su piedra—. Él Diamond que conoces probablemente esté muerto, yo provengo de otro lado.

Sapphire puso gesto de incredulidad ante las palabras del chico. Pensó que tal vez se trataba de una broma.

—Puedo demostrártelo si me dices donde esta tu hogar —dijo Diark con tono serio.

Sapphire le indicó la dirección de su hogar y Diark utilizó el poder de su piedra para que ambos aparecieran en un instante en la casa de Sapphire. Al llegar, Sapphire cayó al suelo y se alejó del chico, pero Diark simplemente le explicó que usó el poder de esa piedra para viajar entre universos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tú provienes de otro universo donde no ocurrió el accidente? —preguntó Sapphire.

—Efectivamente, estoy en búsqueda de algunas cosas que me podrían ayudar en mi misión —dijo Diark, ayudándola a levantarse.

—¿Qué misión? —preguntó al chica mientras se sentaba y recuperaba el aliento.

—Es algo un poco complicado de explicar ahora —dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de Sapphire.

—Tengo tiempo —dijo la castaña.

—Yo no —respondió de manera un tanto agresiva—. Antes de que me sigas cuestionando, ¿qué es lo que paso aquí exactamente? Vi algunas cosas pero no estoy seguro de lo que paso exactamente.

Sapphire se quedó callada por unos instantes, realmente le dolía recordar lo sucedido. Aunque la actitud de ese sujeto era algo tosca, no parecía tener malas intenciones. Con un poco de timidez comenzó a hablar.

—Hace cuatro años, los líderes del equipo Magma y Aqua liberaron el poder de Kyogre y Groudon para hacerse con ellos, sin embargo, ellos se vieron incapaces de controlar ese poder y murieron. El alto mando, Steven, los líderes de gimnasio, Ruby y yo tratamos de controlar la amenaza. Aunque logramos controlar a Groudon, Kyogre se hizo con una fuerza aun mayor de un momento para otro, sus aletas se volvieron moradas y algunos cristales salieron de su cuerpo. Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, Kyogre asesinó a Groudon de manera despiadada y después acabó con todos nosotros —unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la chica—. Yo sobreviví gracias a Ruby, quería seguir peleando hasta el final, pero él me golpeó con un tubo y me envió lejos con la ayuda de Zuzu —parándose y tomando la pokeball donde estaba el pokemon.

—Ruby te salvó de morir —expresó Diark un tanto pensativo—. ¿Qué paso después?

—El apocalipsis se desató —continuo mientras se sentaba y miraba la pokeball de su viejo amigo—. Kyogre comenzó aumentar el nivel del agua a niveles exponenciales. Las ciudades comenzaron a desaparecer de manera agónica hasta que el mismo Monte Corona desapareció bajo el inmenso mar —volteó a ver a Diark—. Afortunadamente se creó esta pequeña ciudad, trate de refugiar a toda la gente que pude, pero no fue suficiente —las lágrimas comenzaron a salir con más fuerza.

El ver a la chica llorar de ese modo conmovió ligeramente a Diark. Su misión era que nadie más sufriera por el cruel destino, el seria el destino, el todo, con el no habría más muerte más allá de aquellos que no aceptaran su paz o se interpusieran en su camino. Sintiendo el dolor de Sapphire, el chico tocó el hombro de la chica.

—Lamento mucho eso, Sapphire —dijo de manera seria—. Pero ya no tendrás ese remordimiento.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confusa pero aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Librare a este mundo de la pesadilla en la que se convirtió Kyogre, el Sol volverá a brillar —sus palabras cargadas de orgullo extrañaban a la chica—. Solo necesitó saber dónde puedo encontrar a Kyogre.

—¿Piensas enfrentarlo? —dijo de manera burlona—. Tendrás el poder de moverte entre dimensiones, pero no será suficiente para derrotarlo.

—Tengo muchas más cosas de las que te imaginas —haciendo brillar su piedra—. Solo dime donde esta y yo me encargare.

—Eres el Diamond más raro que he conocido —dijo con una risa y limpiando sus lágrimas—. Kyogre ataca periódicamente este domo, si esperas lo suficiente seguro volverá.

—Te demostrare de lo que soy capaz, esperare impacientemente.

Así fue como Diark le sonrío a Sapphire y se quedó esperando la llegada del pokémon. Teniendo confianza en que no tardaría demasiado y se haría con el poder de controlar toda la materia liquida del universo.

[...]

Yellow llegó relativamente rápido al Multi-Hub. Sin perder el tiempo, entró por la ventana de su cuarto y comenzó a buscar agitadamente entre los baúles que estaban cerca de su cama, buscando un artefacto especial.

Finalmente encontró lo que tanto buscaba en medio de tantos objetos extraños. Yellow sacó unas extrañas alas de aspecto metálico y que brillaban con un intenso color morado. Yellow tenía en sus malos las élitros, unas alas que su difunto esposo tenía y usaba para volar. Sin embargo, esas alas solo eran la llave para algo más, un objeto que Gold había guardado en una bóveda.

Con determinación saltó de su ventana para ir a la bóveda que se encontraba afuera de la torre. La bóveda tenía el aspecto de una roca inmensa que flotaba cerca de la isla principal y que estaba protegida por un campo mágico que solo podía ser atravesado por los ángeles.

Yellow voló hacia la roca, atravesó sin problemas el campo de fuerza y se puso en frente de la roca. Él ángel comenzó a palpar la roca hasta encontrar una hendidura con la forma de las élitros. Cuando la encontró, incrustó las alas y la roca se partió en cuatro partes, dejando ver el objeto que Yellow buscaba.

En medio de la roca partida se encontraba un cetro oscuro y con una calavera. Gold había guardado en la roca el cetro de la diosa de la muerte, Blue. Cuando la diosa murió, Gold se encargó de que sus pertenencias estuvieran lejos del alcance de cualquiera; dejó la gamma stone en un universo congelado y el poderoso cetro incrustado en una roca.

Aunque su método de guardar la piedra falló, el cetro estaba resguardado de manera segura. Yellow envolvió el cetro con una aura de energía pura para no verse infectada por la energía maligna de la que estaba impregnado y se dispuso a volver con Emerald, sin embargo, una voz le hizo volver a la isla.

—¡Madre! —gritó Spring desde el patio de la isla.

—¡Spring! —gritó devuelta y comenzó a bajar, se había olvidado completamente de su niña.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido con lo del resplandor de ayer? —preguntó Spring preocupada.

—Bueno, —Yellow decidió mantener al margen a su hija, no quería preocuparla— parece que hubo un pequeño problema con un universo y debo resolverlo.

—¿Qué problema? —preguntó de manera un tanto más preocupada.

—No es algo que deba preocuparte mucho cariño —dijo fingiendo una sonrisa—. Solo vuelve a casa, te prometo que lo resolveré pronto.

—¿No puedo ayudarte?

—No, será mejor que te quedes en casa —dijo nerviosa al ver la curiosidad de la chica—. Cuando termine te llevare al universo que prometí.

—Pero realmente quiero ayudarte madre —insistió—. Soy bastante fuerte y puedo ser de gran ayuda.

—Me serás de más ayuda si cuidas de tus pokémon y de la casa, hija.

—Pero.

Sin perder la compostura, Yellow se acercó a la chica y le tocó el hombro de manera tierna. Sabía que ella quería acompañarla, pero era algo demasiado peligroso para involucrarla, Spring apenas podía transferir salud, solo correría peligro.

—Escucha, sé que quieres ayudarme y realmente lo aprecio, pero este no es el momento —dijo con unas palabras que demostraban verdadera preocupación maternal—. Te prometo que después de esto te ayudare aumentar tus capacidades para que te conviertas en una gran guardiana y juntas tengamos grandes aventuras, pero por ahora necesito que te quedes en casa, ¿puedes hacerlo?

—De acuerdo, haré lo que digas —dijo la chica con un poco de desilusión—. Solo quería ayudarte.

—Ya me ayudas lo suficiente —besando su frente—. Vuelve a casa, te prometo volver.

Sin más que hacer, Spring abrazó a su madre con fuerza y le deseo buena suerte. Mientras ella volvía a casa, Yellow se llenó de fuerza y determinación para continuar con su cruzada, tenía que asegurar que el futuro de su hija seria prometedor y con esperanza.

Él ángel finalmente volvió a su cuarto y dejo las élitros de su difunto marido en su lugar. Llena de valor, salió de su cuarto a gran velocidad. Ella se encargaría de detener a Diark y salvaguardar el futuro de su pequeña niña.

[...]

Aunque Sapphire pensó que Kyogre no atacaría tan rápido, el majestuoso dios de los mares no esperó demasiado para volver a atacar la ciudad submarina. El ataque del dios se hizo presente mientras Diark y ella comían unos cupcakes.

Al sentir la presencia del pokémon, Diark salió rápidamente para encontrarse cara a cara con el pokémon. Una vez en la calle pudo ver a tan majestuosa criatura.

Sobre la gran muralla energética se podía ver la tétrica figura de Kyogre en medio del gran fondo oscuro. Él pokémon no estaba de acuerdo con que hubiera una zona sin inundar, por lo que atacó la cúpula con un poderoso Pulso Primigenio.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Sapphire al sentir como la tierra temblaba ante sus ataques.

—Terminar con esto —dijo Diark mientras su lustresfera brillaba.

Él chico entonces abrió cuatro portales pequeños a la altura de sus hombros y sus pies. Diark metió sus manos en los dos portales de arriba y al sacarlos reveló sus guantes de metal. Posteriormente, metió sus pies a los otros dos portales restantes y reveló sus botas de metal. Finalmente, tomó una de las pokeball que tenia y le ordenó al pokémon que habitaba en ella que se convirtiera en su armadura. Él pokémon obedeció y se adhirió al cuerpo del chico. Antes la mirada atónita de Sapphire, Diark estaba listo para pelear.

—¿Cómo conseguiste todo esto? —preguntó Sapphire sorprendida.

—Es una muy larga historia —respondió mientras se elevó—. Acabare con esto enseguida.

Sapphire no podía creer en la clase de ser que se había convertido aquel chico glotón que conoció en Sinnoh. Ese holder ahora tenía una armadura extraña y aparatos sofisticados, además de que podía crear portales.

Diark sabía que no podía absorber a Kyogre de manera tan fácil. Con Palkia pudo hacerlo porque aún no manejaba con totalidad su poder, pero Kyogre parecía dominarlo perfectamente. Si quería hacerse con el poder de los mares, debía derrotar a Kyogre primero.

—Lamento que tenga que ser así, Kyogre, pero realmente necesito tu poder —dijo Diark mientras tomaba aire y se lanzaba sin dudar contra el pokémon.

Diark logró atravesar la barrera energética y golpear con fuerza el estómago del pokémon. Aunque el pokémon se vio claramente lastimado, el chico sabía que debería usar más poder para vencerlo.

Enojado, Kyogre lanzó un potente Pulso Primigenio a Diark, pero él chico logró deshacerse de el gracias a un portal que abrió justo antes de que el ataque lo golpease.

Cuando se le empezó acabar el oxígeno, Diark abrió un portal hacia la superficie para tomar aire. Mientras el agua salía del portal, Diark cargó un ataque rosado usando el poder de Palkia. Cuando pudo ver a Kyogre, lanzó el poderoso ataque que dio justo en la espalda del pokémon.

Kyogre se desestabilizó y con una de sus grandes aletas golpeó el domo, creando una pequeña fractura que dejo entrar el agua del océano. Diark se percató de esto y pensó en simplemente seguir peleando, pero un sentimiento de remordimiento le hizo querer ayudar.

Él chico atravesó el portal y se dirigió hasta la falla que hacia caer un gran flujo de agua. Para solucionarlo, creó un portal justo donde caía el agua para que volviera al mar. Con el portal creado, Diark volvió a pelear contra Kyogre.

Esta vez volvió a crear un portal sobre el pokémon y lo empujó con un puñetazo hasta él. Del otro lado le esperaba una caída de doscientos metros directo al mar, momento que Diark utilizó para golpear con fuerza al pokémon. Aunque Kyogre quería defenderse, su objetivo era tan pequeño y rápido que era incapaz de acertarle con uno de sus Rayo Hielo.

—Solo ríndete, Kyogre, no tienes oportunidad de ganar —dijo Diark mientras golpeaba el mar con el cuerpo del pokémon.

Aunque Diark fuese más rápido, Kyogre no se daría por vencido tan rápido. Una vez en el mar, Kyogre intentó fulminar al Diark que estaba en la superficie con potentes rayos. Sin embargo, él chico creaba portales por los cuales entraban los rayos. Cuando Kyogre lanzó su más poderoso rayo, Diark abrió un portan que redirigió el ataque justo a Kyogre, causándole un daño severo.

Él dios de los mares estaba prácticamente derrotado, solo faltaba el golpe de gracia. Diark se teletransportó hacia el pokémon y comenzó a golpear justo en la cabeza, para que el pokémon descendiera hasta el lecho marino. Con cada golpe el pokémon perdía cada vez más resistencia y fuerza para seguir la pelea.

Cuando el pokémon cayó justo encima del domo, Diark se teletransportó hacia la ciudad para poder sacar su arma. Creó un portal de dónde sacó su pistola y un maletín con el pequeño Prisma Azul. Colocó el prisma en su arma y creó un portal que dejaba ver al pokémon.

Mientras el agua entraba por el portal, Diark disparó su láser contra el pobre pokémon sin fuerzas. En cuestión de segundos, el pokémon se desintegró por completo y el Prisma Azul comenzó a brillar con un gran color azul. Mientras Diark tomaba su premio, Sapphire corrió hasta él.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —preguntó de manera asustaba y sorprendida.

—Yo soy el que traerá paz a todos —dijo Diark mientras metía su arma y su maletín en un portal.

Fue entonces que el chico colocó el prisma en su brazalete. Cuando la colocó, Diark sintió como el poder de Kyogre comenzaba a fluir dentro de él, sus venas comenzaron a emanar un brillo azul claro y su cuerpo trataba de no estallar en pedazos. En el cuerpo de Diark ahora habitaba la energía de dos deidades antiguas.

Cuando la energía de su cuerpo se estabilizó, Diark se elevó y observó maravillado el nuevo poder que adquirió.

—Ahora soy el amo de todos los líquidos del universo, desde el agua hasta la sangre de sus cuerpos —dijo de manera magnificente mientras se elevaba—. Y como prueba de mi poder, ordeno que todo el mar vuelva a su posición original.

Haciendo uso del poder de Kyogre, Diark hizo que el nivel del mar comenzara a bajar de manera rápida. Todo el mundo vio de manera maravillada y aterradora como lentamente el Sol volvía a ser visto y el agua disminuía hasta volver a su nivel original. Todas las ciudades volvieron a emerger y las montañas se habían vuelto a alzar.

El agua que Diark vacío la convirtió en agua dulce y la distribuyó por el subsuelo de la Tierra. El apocalipsis había terminado. Diark vio como la gente comenzaba a celebrar de manera jovial. Todos excepto Sapphire, la cual aún estaba algo asustada por ello.

—¿Porque no celebras? —preguntó Diark al acercarse a la chica.

—No puedo creer en el ser tan poderoso que te has vuelto, Dia —dijo Sapphire.

—No tienes que preocuparte, no tengo malas intenciones, al contrario, quiero asegurar la paz de todos los pueblos.

Aunque esa palabras le parecían extrañas y sospechosas, Sapphire sentía un poco de alivio al ver como todo parecía haber terminado. Fue tan rápido que apenas podría procesar todo. Sin saber que más decir, la chica se acercó a Diark y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—No sé qué seas exactamente, ni cuales sean tus verdaderas intenciones, pero creo que ese pequeño y gran corazón tuyo te ayudara, gracias Diamond —pronunció Sapphire con algo de felicidad y nerviosismo.

—No tienes que agradecer —respondió—. Es hora de irme, pero te aseguro que volveré para traer la paz que me jure conseguir para todos —pronunció en voz alta— ¡Nos veremos luego!

Y mientras la multitud gritaba de alegría y se despedían de su nuevo héroe, Diark se teletransportó a su siguiente objetivo, dejando a Sapphire un tanto preocupada y a un pueblo en júbilo por volver a sus vidas normales.

[...]

Yellow tardó dos horas en volver a llegar a la isla de Emerald, realmente le costó volver a encontrarla. Él ángel atravesó la barrera de la isla y se metió directamente a la cueva del herrero, estaba ansiosa por recibir sus herramientas.

Mientras caminaba por la tétrica y caliente cueva de Emerald, el sonido de un martillo golpeando el metal le avisaron de la ubicación del herrero. Corrió hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño herrero.

—Ya he llegado con lo que me pediste —anunció Yellow mientras se acercaba a él.

—Tardaste justo lo necesario Yellow —dijo Emerald mientras terminaba de forjar el arma que absorbería a los pokémon—. He terminado con tus armas para esta pelea.

La isla de Emerald tenía la particularidad de estar en una singularidad que hacía que el tiempo fluyera de manera más rápida. Mientras a Yellow le tomó cuatro horas el ir a su casa y volver, en la isla había pasado dos semanas exactamente.

Emerald tomó la extraña arma que forjó, que tenía forma de un cañón antiguo con un mango y un hueco, y la dejó en la mesa junto a otros utensilios.

—¿Cuál es la pieza que trajiste? —preguntó Emerald.

—Esta —Yellow le hizo entrega del bastón—. Es el viejo bastón de Blue, solo ten cuidado de tocarlo directamente.

—No te preocupes, se manejar la magia —dijo mientras sacaba unos guantes de metal y tomaba el bastón—. Esta cosa debió ser forjada en las profundidades del infierno.

El hombre se llevó el bastón hasta una extraña maquina llena de tuercas y lo introdujo en un extraño agujero de la máquina. Luego de darle a un botón, las tuercas comenzaron a girar de manera ruidosa por unos minutos hasta parar. Emerald abrió un compartimento de la máquina y con unas pinzas especiales sacó un cubo morado que emanaba un aura megalómana.

—Esta cosa extrae toda la magia de un objeto y la almacena en estos pequeños cubos energéticos —explicó Emerald mientras dejaba el cubo en la mesa—. Esos cubos van en esta brújula especial, la cual te indicara el punto más cercano donde se encuentra la energía del mismo tipo que el cubo.

La pequeña brújula roja que Emerald le estaba entregando servía como rastreador de la energía megalómana más cercana. Con su manecilla indicaba en qué dirección se encontraba. El herrero presionó un pequeño botón que dejo al descubierto un hueco donde colocó el cubo. Una vez cerrado el compartimento con el cubo dentro, la manecilla de la brújula comenzó a girar y se detuvo hacia el este, indicando el próximo viaje de Yellow.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Emerald —agradeció Yellow al tomar la brújula.

—No es nada, solo recuerda que esa cosa también podría decirte si ese sujeto estar cerca de ti, tenlo encuentra.

Emerald continúo, tomando unos extraños guantes negros de metal con diversos huecos en ellos.

—Estos guantes te servirán para poder absorber el poder de las piedras que recolectes —dijo mientras se los daba al ángel—. También pueden canalizar todo tu poder para dar golpes mucho más fuertes.

—Debiste tardar mucho para hacerlos —dijo Yellow.

—Para nada, Crystal me había encargado hacer unos hace mucho tiempo y nunca los reclamó, solo tuve que hacerles unas modificaciones —el hombre tomó una pulsera con cinco hermosas piedras relucientes—. Y estas son las piedras que almacenaran a los pokémon, solo debes meterlas en esta arma y disparar al pokémon —entregándole también el extraño cañón—. Si tenemos suerte, podrías alcanzar el poder de cinco y ser más fuerte que él.

—Solo necesito conseguir esas piedras antes que él y destruirlas —dijo Yellow mientras se ponía los guantes y la pulsera—. No tengo intención de enfrentarlo directamente, solo debo adelantármele, arrebatarle las piedras y lanzarlas al mar.

—Parece una buena idea, pero ten cuidado —advirtió Emerald—. Si no sabes utilizar bien el poder de las piedras, te podrían explotar en la cara.

—Gracias por la advertencia, tendré cuidado —él ángel se acomodó su cañón en la espalda gracias a una soga—. Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme, Emerald.

—No me lo agradezcas, ahora ve a detener a ese maníaco.

—Lo haré —dijo mientras volteaba hacia la salida—. Nos vemos.

Y entonces Yellow salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y voló para encontrar el próximo universo que visitaría. Con todas sus herramientas estaba segura que lograría parar las acciones de Diark.


	3. Capitulo 3: Tierra seca y esteril

**Hola queridos lectores, aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo uvu.**

 **Finalmente salí del Hiatus y tengo una nueva laptop.**

 **Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo UvU, disfrútenlo.**

 **Nota: Este capitulo fue beteado por la autora "Cotton Blue"**

 **Capitulo III: Tierra seca y estéril.**

Yellow se dirigió a toda velocidad hasta donde la manecilla de su brújula apuntaba. No tardaría mucho en encontrar el siguiente universo infectado. Después de unos veinte minutos de vuelo, el ángel encontró la burbuja a la que la brújula la guio.

Frente a ella, una extraña burbuja de color rojizo giraba de manera estable y armoniosa. Aquella burbuja emanaba aquella aura megalómana que Yellow reconoció al instante.

Antes de entrar, la rubia se tomó unos instantes para pensar un poco. Vio sus guantes y pensó en las consecuencias que le traería el utilizar a las deidades de otros mundos de esa manera. Usar aquellos seres mitológicos para ganar ventaja contra su enemigo. Aunque fuese una causa justa, pensar en las posibles consecuencias le hacía temblar de los nervios.

—He engañado a los dioses una vez y pagué el precio —dijo mientras se tocaba el vientre—. No estoy segura de lo que pueda pasar, pero no tengo otra alternativa.

Tenía miedo, miedo a las reprimendas en su contra. La última vez que desafió a los dioses, el ser alfa de su universo la condenó a no poder concebir a un hijo. El ángel de la vida, irónicamente, era incapaz de crearla.

Sin embargo, Yellow se aferró a su nuevo sentimiento maternal que había despertado en ella gracias a Spring. Tenía que protegerla de aquel monstruo que recolectaba deidades y amenazaba con destruir todo a su paso.

—Debo protegerla, aunque me cueste mi propia vida —dijo con valor y determinación—. Acabaré con lo que empecé de una vez, y para siempre.

Y con ese ánimo y esa fe, Yellow entró a la burbuja. Con la determinación de acabar aquello que ella misma inició.

[…]

Ciudad Férrica, Universo Omega.

Lo que alguna vez fue la gran y moderna ciudad de Férrica, ahora era un gigantesco valle lleno de escombros y arena. No había un solo edificio en pie, solo miles de piedras que alguna vez formaron parte de ellos.

El inmenso mar había desaparecido, ahora era un gigantesco valle salado, oscuro y con algunos ríos de lava solidificada. El paraíso tropical que alguna vez fue Hoenn se convirtió en infierno seco y yermo.

Diark apareció súbitamente en una pequeña montaña de arena que sobresalía de las ruinas de la ciudad. Portaba todos sus artilugios al completo, pero al ver el intenso calor que había, decidió quitarse su armadura biológica y meterla en su pokébola.

El chico vio aquel paraje yermo y sin vida, cosa que le hizo sentirse un poco mal. Después de ver que la gente había sobrevivido al ataque de Kyogre, pensó que habría sobrevivientes del ataque de Groudon, pero parecía que se había equivocado.

—Creo que llegué bastante tarde —dijo Diark, utilizando su prisma azul para crear una burbuja de agua fría—. El estúpido de Groudon parece que eliminó a toda la población.

Diark bebió un poco de agua y tiró la burbuja de agua al suelo, viendo cómo algunos pokémon de tierra se abalanzaban para beberla antes de que el suelo la absorbiera o el sol la evaporara.

—Capturaré a Groudon y devolveré la vida a este planeta seco —dijo mientras hacía brillar su lustresfera.

Diark estaba a punto de ir a Ciudad Arrecipolis, pero un ligero ruido le hizo cambiar de idea, girar y apuntar con su brazalete cargado al responsable de ese ruido.

—No creo que debas amenazarme con esa herramienta, yo no soy tu enemigo —dijo un sujeto vestido con una túnica negra.

—Oh, eres tú —dijo Diark, dejando de apuntarle—. Supuse que vendrías, pero no que lo harías tan pronto.

—Sentí la perturbación que genera tus dos piedras mágicas —dijo el extraño sujeto, caminando hacia Diark—. Parece que ese tipo está creando un ser realmente poderoso.

—Ese tipo, vaya forma que tienes para nombrar al dios primigenio —dijo Diark con una risa—. El creador no ha impedido que me esté haciendo con el poder definitivo, estará de acuerdo con mi plan.

—¿Lo está? —cuestionó aquel hombre, mientras descubría un poco su rostro y dejaba ver un pelo rubio—. O solo es un plan más para intentar sorprende a seres de su nivel y nosotros somos sus marionetas.

—Cada día eres más loco, Viewer —Diark conocía a la perfección quien era aquel sujeto, lo había visto en sus viajes de exploración—. Sea como fuera, alcanzaré mi objetivo.

Viewer era un ser demasiado enigmático. Proveniente de un universo desaparecido, aquel extraño vagaba por todos los universos existentes, presenciando miles de acontecimientos, buscando una forma de llevar a cabo la venganza contra el ser que destruyó su realidad y a sus seres amados.

Se decía que Viewer era capaz de sentir vibraciones anómalas en todo el multiverso, razón por la cual estaba junto a Diark, observando su progreso. Diark no lo atacó por el simple hecho de saber que no era una amenaza, Viewer solo ataca para defenderse, pero nunca interviene en ningún conflicto.

—Solo espero que no sea aburrido como de costumbre —Viewer se sentó en una gran piedra—. Tu anterior historia con Blue fue algo aburrida, si me lo preguntas.

—Aquella vez no tenía un plan, pero ahora sí —Diark miró con una sonrisa burlona a Viewer.

—Y este plan incluyó apoderarte del cuerpo de una versión alterna de mi hermano —un ligero tono de molestia emanó de Viewer.

—Lamento eso, pero el cuerpo de Diamond era el único indicado para soportar el gran poder que obtendré —pronunció con cierto tono orgulloso—. Como no me caes mal, cuando logre mi objetivo, restauraré tu universo.

—Me gustaría ver eso —dijo Viewer, esbozando una sonrisa—. Sin embargo, hay otra forma en la que puedes ayudarme.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó.

—Desde que sentí tu presciencia, vi cómo el universo donde reside el alma de mi hermano comenzó a emitir más energía y a girar rápidamente —se levantó y miró al gran sol—. Eso solo puede significar que tendrá otra oportunidad, por lo que espero que no falles en tu misión.

Diark se vio sorprendido. El neutral Viewer parecía interesado en que él consiguiera su objetivo. Se sintió halagado al ver que un ser de ese nivel estuviera apoyándolo, aunque no sabía por qué aquel universo que había visitado una sola vez reaccionó de esa forma.

—No está en mis planes fallar, Viewer —dijo con una sonrisa y haciendo brillar su lustresfera—. Nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Entonces Diark se teletransportó hacia ciudad Arrecipolis en búsqueda de Groudon. Dejando a Viewer solo, contemplando el gigantesco desierto en el que se había convertido Hoenn.

—Vaya desastre es este —el rubio suspiró y miro hacia el este—. Bueno, es hora de darle una visita a esa niña rubia, haré que ambos me entretengan hasta que llegue el momento indicado.

Con eso dicho, Viewer desapareció del lugar, dirigiéndose a encontrar la segunda pieza de esta obra que quería disfrutar.

[…]

La brújula llevó a Yellow directamente a las ruinas de Ciudad Trigal. La ciudad más importante de Johto convertida en otro gran desierto. Yellow llegó justó a la cima de la antigua torre de radio, el único edificio que aún permanecía en pie o al menos gran parte de esto.

Yellow se sintió profundamente abrumada por el paisaje, sin embargo, su determinación le hizo concentrarse en su verdadero objetivo.

—Este desastre solo lo puede causar Groudon, el dios de la tierra —Yellow se elevó y miró el paisaje a su alrededor—. Es una lástima que todos hayan muerto, pero necesito encontrarlo rápido, el tiempo de este universo es demasiado lento.

—El tiempo aquí pasa cien veces más lento que en el multiverso —gritó una voz que provenía del techo de la torre.

Cuando Yellow volteó a ver quién hablaba, se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a Viewer, el extraño viajero del multiverso. La chica se sorprendió de haber conocido a dos personajes míticos en tan poco tiempo.

—Viewer, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Yellow mientras bajaba.

—La extraña energía de tu enemigo me atrajo a este lugar —dijo sin rodeos—. El poder de sus piedras se siente desde larga distancia.

—Diark está aquí —dijo Yellow un tanto asustada—. ¿Lo has visto?

—Con que así se llama ese tipo, vaya nombre tan original —riendo de manera sarcástica—. No me he topado con él.

Aunque Yellow no desconfiaba de Viewer, el saber que él se encontraba en ese universo le hacía temblar. Debía encontrar rápidamente a Groudon a toda costa.

—Debo apresurarme para llegar a Hoenn y encontrar a…

—No encontrarás nada en Hoenn —dijo Viewer de manera seca.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Cuando Groudon eliminó toda el agua de la superficie, él se fue a dormir en la Torre Oculta, lugar que se encuentra aquí en Johto —las palabras de Viewer eran bastante convincentes.

—¿Torre Oculta? —se preguntó Yellow, confundida—. Nunca escuché de ese lugar.

—Los humanos de tu mundo la construyeron después de que te desligaste de los dioses —Viewer se acercó y le ofreció su mano a Yellow—. Puedo llevarte ahí.

Yellow se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, Gold le había platicado que Viewer era completamente neutral en todos los conflictos. ¿Por qué quería ayudarla ahora? Era algo ilógico.

—¿No se supone que eres neutral en todo? —preguntó Yellow.

—Lo soy, sin embargo, quiero ayudarte, aunque no de manera gratuita.

El escuchar que quería algo a cambio le hizo sentirse más segura.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas? —preguntó Yellow.

—A cambio de mi ayuda para llevarte a la protegida torre, tú me darás la milenaria espada que utilizaste para asesinar a Heracles —uno de los ojos de Viewer se iluminó con un tono azul.

Yellow se asustó al recordar aquella espada que utilizo hace tanto tiempo. Aquella arma era capaz de absorber la energía de todo aquel ser que fuese asesinado por su filo. La espada estaba sellada en el patio del Multi-Hub. El ángel no entendía por qué Viewer quería esa espada, sin embargo, el saber que Diark podría hacerse con Groudon antes que ella, le hacía considerar la oferta de Viewer.

—Esa espada, ¿para qué la necesitas? —preguntó confusa.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Yellow —dijo Viewer, extendiendo más su mano—. Pero créeme, me agradecerás infinitamente si aceptas.

—Pero, aún si quisiera hacerlo, la espada está bajo un encantamiento del ángel de la destrucción que yo no puedo romper.

—No te preocupes por eso, los hechizos de Gold son más fáciles de romper que los de un brujo inexperto —Viewer se acercó más—. Si no haces esto ahora, te arrepentirás después.

Estando entre la espada y la pared, y teniendo en cuenta que decía hacer todo para tener algo de ventaja, Yellow aceptó.

—De acuerdo —Yellow agarró la mano de Viewer—. La espada está en el jardín del Multi-Hub, dentro de la fuente.

—Vaya lugar para ocultar un arma, pareciese como si lo hubiesen hecho de manera improvisada —Viewer apretó la mano de Yellow—. Bueno, aquí está mi parte.

Ambos se teletransportaron súbitamente a una enorme sala con varias grietas que dejaban entrar la luz solar, varias líneas azules en el suelo y dos gigantescas escaleras que llevaban hacia abajo y hacia arriba.

—Groudon se encuentra más abajo, justo al fondo a la derecha —el extraño dejó la mano de Yellow—. No tardarás mucho en llegar ahí.

—Vaya, este es realmente un lugar extraño —la chica se quedó admirando algunas de las inscripciones que había en las paredes—. Muchas gracias Viewer…

Y sin que pudiera sentirlo, Viewer desapareció del lugar. Dejándola completamente sola. Sin embargo, no había tiempo de preguntarse a dónde había ido. Yellow se dio prisa y comenzó a bajar, dispuesta a capturar a Groudon.

[…]

Ciudad Arrecipolis se encontraba ubicado en medio de un gigantesco valle salado. El fondo oceánico se encontraba al desnudo, desprotegido de un insoportable sol y su poderosa radiación.

Del gigantesco cráter emanaba un río de lava, roca fundida dejada por Groudon al reclamar todo el poder que yacía en la antigua cueva donde consiguió su forma primigenia.

En medio del intenso calor y ceniza, Diark apareció justo en el borde del cráter. El chico miró asombrado los estragos que Groudon había dejado, jamás pensó que el mundo perfecto del pokémon era aquel que sus ojos estaban viendo.

—Tal vez hayas dejado un gigantesco mar de lava en esta ciudad, pero ahora yo tengo el poder sobre toda la materia líquida —dijo mientras su prisma azul brillaba—. Haré que toda esta lava se convierta en agua.

Y así lo cumplió. El prisma azul emitió un poderoso brillo y toda la lava que se encontraba en la ciudad y los alrededores, se convirtió en agua. Rápidamente, cientos de pequeños pokémon roca, tierra e insecto, salieron a beber de el abrupto cuerpo de agua que había aparecido. Diark se sintió alegre al ver todas aquellas formas de vida que habían logrado sobrevivir al clima extremo.

Sin embargo, su principal objetivo era Groudon, quien debía estar en la mítica Cueva Ancestral. Con la entrada libre de toda la lava que había, Diark logró entrar al retirar toda el agua de la cueva. Voló entrando a la gran caverna y finalmente encontró la sala principal donde debía encontrarse con el pokémon.

Sin embargo, Groudon no estaba. Solo había un montón de rubíes en forma de espinas y algunos yacimientos de lava. El pokémon de la tierra no estaba en su santuario.

—Es increíble que no esté aquí —dijo Diark con enfado, haciendo una mueca—. ¿Dónde demonios estás?

El chico estaba bastante enojado de que Groudon no se encontrara ahí. Casi podría jurar que ese sería el trono del pokémon. El lugar donde gobernaría el planeta Tierra.

Decepcionado, comenzó a salir de la cueva, pensando en dónde demonios estaba metido aquel coloso pokémon. En el peor de los casos, podría estar durmiendo en el núcleo del propio planeta. En el mejor, estaría conquistando aún más territorio.

Cuando salió, tuvo la idea de convertir toda la lava superficial del planeta en agua, eso llamaría su atención. Sin embargo, el chico pudo ver unas extrañas figuras que parecían acercarse de manera desesperada al pequeño río de agua que se había formado en el valle de sal.

—Increíble —dijo Diark al ver que esas figuras eran personas—. Aún hay gente con vida.

Con algo de emoción y curiosidad, Diark decidió teletransportarse cerca de donde se encontraban esas personas, ocultándose detrás de una montaña de sal.

El grupo estaba compuesto de una mujer algo mayor de cabello canoso, un hombre igual de mayor con cabello negro y una chica de pelo castaño, ambos tenían la piel bastante quemada y presentaban ropas rotas y quemadas.

Aunque aquella chica le parecía bastante familiar, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando se hizo presente un sonido corto, fuerte y firme. Algo que rompió el silencio del gran valle salino.

Al ver más de cerca, pudo ver cómo la mujer había caído al suelo, abatida y dejando salir un charco de sangre que manchaba la sal presente en el lugar. Detrás del pequeño grupo, cinco personas con apenas ropa montados en varios Rapidash se hicieron presentes. Un grupo de salvajes armados habían encontrado a la familia.

—¡Abuela Flannery, levántese! —gritó la chica de enigmáticos ojos azules mientras agitaba el cuerpo sin vida de la señora.

—¡Madre! —gritó el hombre al ver el cuerpo—. No puede ser que hayan hecho esto.

Mientras ellos miraban el cuerpo de la anciana, los responsables de aquella muerte se hicieron presentes. Eran tres hombres y dos mujeres que solo llevaban puesto un taparrabos y unas sandalias. Sin embargo, tres de ellos tenían armas de fuego, una chica llevaba bombas y otra una lanza.

—Realmente pensé que nunca vería a otro ser humano por aquí —dijo uno de los hombres de pelo negro—. Apareció un gran río y algo de comida, estamos de suerte.

—Hoy habrá un gran festín —dijo otro hombre de pelo castaño.

Al escuchar a aquellos hombres tan cerca, el hombre que estaba con su madre comenzó a llorar. Toda su vida escapando y parecía que hoy sería el día de su muerte.

—Por favor, no le hagan nada a la niña —dijo aquel hombre, abrazando y tratando de ocultar a la chica.

—¿Y desperdiciar una comida llena de proteínas? Ni loco —el último hombre habló y se bajó del Rapidash—. Pero primero nos divertiremos con ella.

Los tres hombres se echaron a reír de manera sádica y depravada, mientras que la mujer de la lanza, visiblemente enojada, lanzó su arma contra el hombro del hombre que resguardaba a la chica.

Un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio de aquel valle salado. Aquella punta de obsidiana se había incrustado en el hombro de aquel señor que solo quería proteger a quien parecía su hija. Diark se llenó de rabia al ver aquel evento, sin embargo, una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo.

Había algo en el ambiente, una extraña energía que solo él podía sentir. Energía de una presencia que él reconoció, se podía sentir la energía del ángel de la destrucción, Gold. Sin embargo, la energía era mucho más débil y diluida. Él volvió a ver al grupo, de ese lugar provenía aquella energía.

—Espero que lo logres —susurró de manera suave al hombre con la herida.

Entonces, el hombre soltó a la chica, la cual tomó con rapidez la lanza que tenía él incrustado y dio un gran salto que dejó sorprendidos a todos. La chica aterrizó y perforó el pecho de la mujer que había lanzado la lanza, cayendo al suelo en el acto.

El grupo reaccionó con violencia, los tres hombres comenzaron a dispararle a la chica, pero ella se refugió utilizando como escudo el cuerpo de la mujer que acabada de asesinar y el Rapidash que había caído al suelo. Cuando se acabaron la primera carga, la chica volvió a saltar con la lanza y trato de acabar con otro sujeto, pero uno de los hombres logró cargar su escopeta de perdigones y dispararle a la chica en el aire.

—¡No! —gritó el supuesto padre de la chica al ver cómo ella caía al suelo.

—Maldita perra de Giratina —dijo el hombre de pelo castaño—. Cómo te atreviste a matar a mi bella mujer.

Afortunadamente, las balas solo habían perforado su brazo derecho, pero no podía levantarse para tratar de defenderse. Al ver al hombre castaño acercase con su arma, la chica trató de levantarse, pero algunas balas le habían perforado la pierna también. Con impotencia, solo cerró los ojos al escuchar la detonación del arma.

Después de eso, la chica no escuchó nada más, solo alcanzaban a escucharse las respiraciones agitadas de los tres sujetos. Cuando la chica abrió los ojos, pudo ver cómo las balas de una escopeta estaban justo frente de ella, flotando y cubiertas de un aura morada.

—¡Miren atrás! —gritó la mujer de las bombas.

Aunque los hombres estaban sorprendidos de que las balas estuvieran flotando, voltearon hacia atrás, encontrándose con el causante de dicho fenómeno.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! —preguntó el hombre de la escopeta de perdigones.

—Lamentó interrumpir, pero no puedo permitir que eliminen a esa chica —la lustresfera de Diark dejó de brillar, haciendo que las balas cayeran al suelo.

—¿T-tú hiciste eso? —preguntó el hombre que había accionado el arma.

—Así es, y no te imaginas qué más puedo hacer —dijo mientras su prisma azul comenzaba a brillar.

Entonces, aquel sujeto explotó por dentro. Su sangre generó tanta presión que salió disparada por todas partes, ensuciando a todos los presentes.

—Aquellos que no merezcan mi paz, deben morir —mencionó Diark.

Fue entonces que los otros dos hombres comenzaron a dispararle, pero todas sus balas se desvanecían antes de impactar contra el cuerpo del chico. Cuando vio que la mujer estaba a punto de lanzar una granada, Diark la encerró en una burbuja espacial, dejándola atrapada con la granada activada. Aunque la mujer trató de hacer todo lo posible por intentar de desactivarla o salir de la burbuja, la bomba explotó, dejando un caldo de carne y sangre, que cayó al suelo cuando la burbuja se reventó.

El sujeto de los perdigones volvió a disparar una vez más, pero las balas volvieron a desaparecer. Enojado por ser atacado por la espalda, Diark abrió un portal justo delante del hombre, portal del cual salieron todas las balas que le habían disparado. Cuando la lluvia de balas cesó, el cuerpo de aquel hombre era irreconocible, apenas era una masa de carne.

Diark entonces miró con una sonrisa sádica al último sujeto que quedaba. Sin quererlo, el chico se había salpicado de sangre, un poco de esta había caído en su boca, lo cual despertó en él un aura negra y unas ganas incontenibles por torturar al último hombre armado.

—No sé si seas una especie de demonio, pero si todos mis amigos murieron, ellos se irán conmigo.

Entonces aquel hombre accionó un disparo certero contra la cabeza del supuesto padre de la chica, asesinándolo en el acto. Fue entonces que Diark bloqueó de manera parcial esas ansias de querer hacer sufrir y se enfocó nuevamente.

—¡Jerry! —gritó de manera desgarradora la chica.

El asesino trató de eliminar a la chica también, pero su mano explotó antes de poder accionar el gatillo. El hombre gritó de dolor al ver que su mano ya no estaba, pero entonces Diark lo tomó del cuello y lo estrelló contra un montículo de sal.

—¿Cómo te atreviste a matar a esa pobre gente? Eres una maldita escoria —dijo Diark con enojo mientras apretaba de manera agresiva el cuello del hombre.

—Se llama supervivencia —mencionó con dificultad—. No fueron lo suficientemente aptos para sobrevivir.

—Tú no eres quién decide eso —Diark estaba decidido a terminar con la vida de aquel hombre.

—En este mundo sin recursos, la muerte es una bendición —el hombre parecía estar aceptando su muerte.

—Pues convertiré tu bendición en una condena —dijo Diark mientras tiraba al sujeto al suelo.

Mientras el prisma azul brillaba, toda la sangre de aquel hombre se convirtió en lava ardiente, empezando desde los pies. El hombre gritó horrorizado al ver cómo sus piernas eran disueltas en el pequeño charco de lava que se estaba formando. Trataba de huir y arrastrarse, pero su cuerpo seguía segregando lava. El dolor que sintió fue indescriptible cuando sus órganos internos se comenzaron a deshacer, sintió todo hasta que su cerebro se carbonizó por culpa de sus venas. En el suelo solo quedó un charco de lava ardiente.

Con todo eso terminado, Diark volvió a su estado normal, su euforia por probar un poco de sangre había pasado. Volteó y pudo ver a la chica, arrastrándose para ver el cadáver del hombre que la protegió.

Diark se acercó a la chica, la cual lloraba de manera desconsolada al ver cómo sus seres queridos habían muerto. La chica se refugió en el pecho del hombre caído, llorando de manera agónica. Diark sintió algo de compasión, pero recordó aquella extraña energía que parecía emitir la chica.

—Lamentó mucho tu perdida, pero no creo que esta sea tu verdadera familia —mencionó Diark, tocando el hombro de la chica.

La chica dejó de llorar por un instante, a pesar de que sentía un profundo dolor por la pérdida de su "padre", aquellas palabras tocaron una fibra que creyó nadie podía tocar.

—Te equivocas, ellos eran mi única familia —dijo con rabia y tristeza.

—No creo que sea verdad —Diark apretó un poco el hombro de la chica—. Emanas energía de ángel.

Con enojo, la chica trató de girarse y golpear al chico, pero el dolor en sus extremidades le hizo caer al suelo. Su voluntad y rabia era fuerte, pero el dolor le impedía atacar.

—Yo no soy ningún ángel, soy una humana —la chica miró con rabia a Diark—. Hija de Jerry y nieta de Flannery, esa es mi familia.

Diark se sorprendió al ver aquella determinación por negar su origen. La chica parecía negar su parentesco con Gold, pero su energía la delataba. Buscando respuestas, Diark utilizó su lustresfera para teletransportar todos los restos de balas del cuerpo de la chica.

—Son heridas superficiales, estarás bien —dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano para levantarse.

Aún con enojo, la chica aceptó la ayuda de Diark. Sin los restos de balas, las heridas sanaron sorprendentemente rápido. La chica pudo caminar enseguida.

—Esa recuperación no es humana en lo absoluto —dijo Diark de manera interrogativa.

La chica estaba un poco renuente a confesar, pero el ver que estaba frente a un sujeto que podía evaporar seres humanos sin esfuerzo le hizo confesar.

—Soy mitad humana y mitad… —suspiró de manera derrotada— mitad ángel.

—Así lo sospeché —Diark sonrió al escuchar la declaración—. Hija de Gold, ¿cierto?

—Soy hija de Sapphire de Puntanevada, mi madre me tuvo con aquel maldito ángel de la destrucción —se notaba el claro resentimiento que le tenía a su verdadero padre—. Gold solo es mi progenitor.

Diark se sintió gratamente sorprendido al ver que esa chica le tenía odio a su padre. Aunque en un principio tenía ganas de acabar con ella para fastidiar a Gold, vio que sería una mejor idea dejar que ella lo siguiera odiando.

—¿Qué haces en esta dimensión? —preguntó Diark

—Cuando mi madre murió, Gold me dejó en esta dimensión con esta familia —la chica miró con tristeza el cuerpo de su padre adoptivo—. Jerry y Flannery me cuidaron como si fuera de su familia, él es mi verdadero padre.

—Ya veo —dijo Diark con un sentimiento de tristeza—. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Allium… —la chica se aguantaba las ganas de llorar— Han pasado diez años desde que llegué aquí, mil afuera. ¿Ha pasado algo relevante en la dimensión de mi madre?

—Solo han descubierto nuevas regiones, pero te alegrará saber que el pueblo de tu madre es el más poderoso de todo el planeta.

La chica sonrió al escuchar aquella noticia, aún recordaba cómo su madre le contaba sus sueños de llevar a su pueblo a lo más alto.

—Me alegro por ello —Allium miró hacia el río que se había formado—. Han pasado solo un año desde que Groudon acabó con este mundo, ya no queda nadie aquí.

Entonces Diark recordó su verdadero objetivo; Groudon. Seguramente Allium sabría dónde se encontraba aquel pokémon.

—¿Dónde se encuentra Groudon? —preguntó Diark.

—El… —Allium pensó por un momento qué decir, acarició su cabello ondulado y miró a Diark con determinación—. Te diré donde está si me haces un favor.

—¿Qué pides a cambio? —preguntó Diark.

—Llévame a mi dimensión, ahí enterraré a mis familiares y tendré la vida que mi madre quiso que tuviera —Allium se veía completamente decidida—. Cúmpleme eso y te diré dónde se encuentra Groudon.

[…]

A pesar del intenso calor del exterior, las primeras habitaciones de la Torre Oculta estaban bastante frescas. La Torre se componía de una serie de pisos que se hundían hasta más de un kilómetro de profundidad, a la par de tener una altura similar a la Torre de los Cielos de Rayquaza.

Yellow de distrajo levemente para apreciar las pinturas, y las inscripciones de las paredes. Todas aquellas pinturas contaban la historia de la creación de aquella enigmática torre.

—"Una torre construida por dos naciones, una torre que sirve para rendir tributo a los dioses que equilibran la Tierra" —leyó el ángel al ver una extraña pintura que mostraba a múltiples hombres construyendo en aquel extraño terreno—. Jamás creí que la gente de Hoenn y Johto tuvieran una comunicación directa.

Por lo que ella había estado leyendo; la Torre Oculta era un templo para venerar al dios de los cielos, de la tierra y del mar. Además de avisar a los navegantes de que habían llegado a Johto, la torre tenía el objetivo de que, en algún futuro, los tres dioses pararan su absurda disputa y vivieran en aquel lugar.

Yellow le parecía que era una idea demasiado noble e irrealista. Conociendo bien a los dioses, ellos jamás vivirían en equilibrio, es por eso por lo que Rayquaza los mantenía dormidos.

Mientras más bajaba hacia la cámara donde se encontraba Groudon, el calor comenzaba a aumentar y las pinturas parecían mucho más recientes.

Ahora contaban la historia de un chico de gorra blanca que había sido capaz de despertar a los dos titanes gracias a sus objetos místicos, pero eso solo trajo destrucción a la región de Hoenn. Aunque Rayquaza los había calmado, ambos no volvieron a dormir, si no que atacaron sin piedad la región de Johto, reclamando para sí la Torre Oculta.

Aunque Rayquaza trató de detenerlos, aquellas bestias habían conseguido regresar a su forma primigenia, cosa que les valió para poder asesinar en conjunto a Rayquaza.

—Supongo que, en esta realidad, el clan dragón no logró hacer despertar la forma mega evolucionada de Rayquaza —Yellow seguía observando las pinturas, aunque cada vez eran más escasas.

—"La batalla entre los dioses siguió y siguió, incluso los dioses del sol y la luna intervinieron, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano" —leyó la chica mientras tocaba las calientes paredes—. "Sin embargo, hubo un chico con un corazón de oro que se sacrificó en hombre de la humanidad, aquel chico logró hacer dormir al dios de los mares gracias a un orbe azul".

Yellow estaba bastante intrigada por saber más, pero el sonido de lava le hacía percatarse de que solo le faltaba un piso más. Bajó las ultimas escaleras, y se encontró una horrible sorpresa.

—¡Por Arceus! —gritó al ver un esqueleto de huesos calcinados.

Aquel esqueleto negro tenía puesta una bata de laboratorio con bastantes quemaduras y una falda amarilla, apenas diferenciable del negro suelo. Parecía que aquella chica fue la responsable de plasmar la última pintura y descripción.

Con una tenue aura blanca, Yellow leyó.

—"Aunque un chico con el alma de plata trató de calmar al dios de la tierra, no funcionó. Groudon adquirió un poder todavía superior a su estado primordial y comenzó a destruir toda la región y a secar toda el agua" —Yellow se sintió mal al ver lo que el descuido de Gold provocó en esa dimensión—. "Yo, Crystal, he visto cómo cada uno de mis amigos han muerto para tratar de calmar al dios. Quedé encerrada en este lugar cuando trataba de calmar a Groudon con un orbe especial. Tal vez muera en este lugar, solo quiero que sepan que hicimos hasta lo imposible para detenerlo, pero no fue suficiente. Si existe alguna otra Tierra, por favor, huyan de este dios convertido en demonio"

La historia que leyó le pareció desgarradora, el pensar lo que esta chica sufrió en sus últimos días de vida le hacían sentirse muy mal, incluso derramó algunas lágrimas. Aquella versión del ángel de la creación había sufrido demasiado, había muerto en vano, sosteniendo aquel extraño orbe rojo.

—Lamentó que hayas terminado así —Yellow se inclinó y tomó el orbe rojo que sostenía el esqueleto—. Espero que Arceus haya dejado a tu alma descansar en paz.

Mostrando mucho respeto, Yellow tomó el orbe, cosa que desintegró parte del esqueleto que parecía estar completamente hecho de ceniza. Aunque estaba triste, sabía que debía seguir con su objetivo.

La chica finalmente logró llegar a la sala final. Una gigantesca caverna llena de rubíes yacía ante ella. Con una temperatura infernal y con cientos de ríos de lava, la caverna presentaba dos profundos agujeros, uno que conectaba al exterior y otro a una caverna aún más grande.

Después de sobrevolar el rio de lava que llevaba a la gran cueva, Yellow finalmente se encontró cara a cara con el pokémon que buscaba.

En medio de un gigantesco mar de lava se encontraba Groudon. Aquella caverna tan inmensa albergaba al dios de la tierra, durmiendo calmadamente. Yellow pudo sentir la energía megalómana que emanaba la extraña piel morada del pokémon.

—Bueno, finalmente he llegado —dijo Yellow mientras se acercaba al gigante durmiente—. Si lo que esa chica escribió era verdad, este objeto está relacionado contigo, por lo que debería servir para calmarte.

Él ángel no estaba totalmente segura de cómo capturar a Groudon. Emerald le dijo que solo apuntara con su cañón portable, pero seguía titubeando sobre su decisión.

Sin embargo, el orbe rojo que Yellow traía comenzó a brillar con gran intensidad. El ángel lo había traído para tratar de calmar a un Groudon despierto, pero el orbe parecía reaccionar a la presencia del pokémon para tratar de despertarlo.

Aunque Yellow trató de que el orbe no cayera, el orbe mismo se lanzó contra la lava, lo cual generó que toda la lava comenzara a cambiar a un color rojo muy intenso. Las marcas de Groudon comenzaron a brillar y la tierra entera comenzó a romperse y desquebrajarse. Groudon había despertado.

[…]

Diark se quedó sorprendido por la petición de aquella chica. No imaginó que ella quisiera ir aquel universo que apenas debía conocer.

—¿Por qué quieres ir a ese universo? —preguntó Diark confundido.

—Recuerdo que mi madre me contó varias anécdotas de su pueblo, y quiero conocerlo —la chica volvió a derramar algunas lágrimas—. Además, quiero llevar los cuerpos de mi familia para enterrarlos en Ciudad Puntanevada.

Diark sabía que era peligroso que su presencia fuera detectada en aquel universo, tal vez Gold o Crystal estarían por ahí y podrían arruinar sus planes. Yellow no le preocupaba, no era tan lista o tan buena peleadora.

—De acuerdo, te teletransportare a las afueras del Lago Agudeza, pero primero tendrás que decirme dónde se encuentra Groudon —dijo Diark de manera decidida.

Allium sonrío y se limpió las lágrimas. Aunque la muerte de sus seres queridos la mantenía triste, el saber que iría a la dimensión de su madre le reconfortaba un poco.

—Después de que Groudon secara el planeta entero, decidió descansar en un recinto que había peleado por alcanzar —la chica miró hacia el este—. La Torre Oculta, en Johto, está cerca de las famosas Islas Remolino, aunque ahora son más unas montañas.

—Ya veo —Diark se sintió aliviado al saber la localización de Groudon, finalmente se apoderaría de él—. Te lo agradezco.

Allium se fijó en el extraño brazalete que traía Diark, le pareció curioso cuando sintió que emanaba una energía parecida a la que emanaba Groudon.

—Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Allium.

—Llámame Diark —respondió.

—Diark, supongo que querrás atrapar la energía de Groudon en tu brazalete, ¿no es así? —preguntó otra vez la chica.

—Algo así, será necesario para un plan mayor —Diark miró por un momento su brazalete.

—La energía que emana el brazalete es magia megalómana, supongo que en algún momento te encontrarás con mi padre.

—Es probable que así pase.

—No sé cuáles sean tus planes, pero cuando te enfrentes a mi padre, prométeme que le darás una golpiza —dijo con rabia mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde yacía el cadáver de su abuela.

—No tienes ni idea… —dijo Diark en voz baja.

Mientras Diark miraba el caminar de Allium, el chico se dio cuenta de algo muy particular. Por alguna razón, el contoneo de sus caderas al caminar era demasiado provocativo e increíblemente no era apropósito. La chica desprendía un aire insinuante al caminar, algo que Diark notó y le hizo ruborizarse.

Allium, con más lágrimas en los ojos al tener a su abuela muerta en sus brazos, dejo el cadáver junto al de su padre adoptivo. La escena le hacía caer en llanto, no soportaba ver a la familia que la crió por diez años, en el suelo.

—Por favor, ya llévame ahí —dijo mientras trataba de dejar de llorar.

—Así lo haré, cuídate —finalizó el chico.

Entonces la chica desapareció, junto a los dos cadáveres de su familia. Diark se quedó algo confuso por haberse encontrado a la hija de Gold. Jamás creyó que él hubiera tenido una hija, mucho menos que la hubiera abandonado en un universo ajeno.

Mientras pensaba en la chica, un repentino movimiento en la tierra lo hizo volver a la realidad. Sintió cómo una enorme energía comenzaba a despertar al este de donde se encontraba, a la vez que algunos geiseres de lava comenzaban a emanar del salado suelo.

—Groudon —Diark se sintió confundido de que el pokémon se haya levantado de la nada—. Si no he sido yo el que te ha despertado, fue alguien más, podría ser…

Sin perder el tiempo, Diark se teletransportó a las montañas Remolino, lugar que se encontraba lleno de ríos de lava liquida. Pero lo más importante era el intenso terremoto que hacía que las montañas Remolino se fueran hundiendo de poco.

Sobrevolando el área, pudo encontrar la inmensa torre de la que Allium le contó. El chico entró haciendo un boquete en una de las paredes y comenzó a bajar lo más rápido que pudo.

—Si supiera hasta dónde llega esta maldita torre, podría teletransportarme sin problemas —dijo Diark mientras bajaba.

Aunque iba bastante rápido, la desesperación de saber quién despertó al pokémon le ganó. Utilizando sus guantes de energía, lanzó un haz de luz para crear un hoyo por el cual ir directamente hasta el fondo.

[…]

Finalmente estaba frente a ella; Groudon, el dios de la tierra, el más poderoso del multiverso. Los ríos de lava comenzaron a aumentar su caudal de manera desproporcionada y el techo comenzaba a desmoronarse.

Yellow se asustó, pero sabía que debía atrapar a Groudon a como diera lugar. Lo primero que hizo fue destruir la entrada principal, eso le daría un poco de tiempo antes de que Diark llegara.

—Perdóname por esto, Groudon —dijo Yellow mientras cargaba dos poderosas bolas de energía en sus puños.

Cuando el dios miró a Yellow, el ángel le lanzó dos potentes rayos de energía que impactaron directamente en el pecho del pokémon, sin embargo, el ataque no pareció hacerle ningún daño. El pokémon respondió, lanzando un potente rayo solar que afortunadamente pudo soportar el ángel al crear una barrera protectora a su alrededor.

Al cesar el ataque, Yellow pudo sentir la energía de Diark, la cual se acercaba de manera veloz al lugar. Si debía capturar a Groudon, debía ser ahora.

—Espero que esto funcione —Yellow se puso el cañón en sus manos y metió en el compartimiento correspondiente una de las esferas que tenía en su pulsera.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Yellow accionó el arma contra el pokémon, la cual se empujaba hacia atrás levemente. Aquel cañón generó un potente rayo blanco que cubrió al pokémon. Groudon gritó de manera agónica al ver cómo ese rayo drenaba su energía y su cuerpo. Sin tener la oportunidad de moverse, Groudon fue absorbido por aquel pequeño orbe.

Aquella diminuta esfera brillaba con un color rojo muy fuerte. El poder para controlar toda la materia sólida ahora estaba en las manos del ángel de la vida. Yellow tomó la esfera, y al sentir que Diark estaba del otro lado, Yellow colocó la esfera en su guante derecho.

A diferencia de Diark, el cuerpo de Yellow estaba mucho más adaptado para soportar ingentes cantidades de energía, por lo que ella no sintió demasiado dolor al ver cómo la energía del orbe recorría su cuerpo y hacía brillar de color rojo su sangre divina.

Finalmente, Yellow asimiló completamente la energía del objeto, momento en el cual Diark destruyó la gran pared de rocas que impedían la entrada a la cueva.

—¿¡Tú!? —gritó Diark al ver a Yellow del otro lado de la gigantesca cueva.

La rubia se asustó al ver a Diark, no estaba segura de cómo usar la piedra, pero debía pensar rápido para detenerlo mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ella.

—Espero que esto funcione —dijo Yellow mientras movía uno de sus brazos hacia la izquierda y ordenaba en su mente que saliera un pico de piedra.

Y así pasó, un gran pico de piedra salió del mar de lava y trató de golpear a Diark, pero no logró alcanzarlo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Yellow repitió el movimiento varias veces hasta que uno de esos picos lograra impactar contra Diark. Después de eso, Yellow hizo que otro pico golpeara a Diark con violencia y lo sacara a la superficie.

Ya afuera, Diark realmente sintió dolor por aquellos golpes. Aún seguía siendo un mortal, además de no traer puesta su armadura. Antes de que Yellow volviera a atacar, Diark se colocó su armadura orgánica y trató de golpear a Yellow mientras ella salía a la superficie, sin embargo, su puño se detuvo en seco antes de poder golpear a Yellow.

El ángel se dio cuenta de que solo necesitaba pensar en una orden para que el orbe ejecutara dicha acción. Utilizarlo era demasiado fácil, por lo que ordenó que paralizara a Diark.

Aunque Diark trataba de moverse, su cuerpo sólido estaba al completo servicio del orbe rojo. Ni siquiera podía hablar.

Yellow vio esto como la oportunidad perfecta para quitarle las dos piedras a Diark, el chico no podía resistirse. Sin embargo, él todavía podía pensar y ejecutar órdenes a sus artilugios. Diark le ordenó a su lustresfera a que teletransportara cada uno de sus átomos de manera coordinada para poder simular el movimiento.

—¿Qué? No es posible… —dijo Yellow al ver cómo Diark comenzaba a moverse lentamente.

Aunque el plan resultó, Diark se dio cuenta que esa acción consumía mucha energía, eran millones de teletransportaciones que se hacían para tan siquiera mover un brazo. La lustresfera comenzó a emanar una luz más tenue y se agrietó levemente. Cuando Yellow se percató de aquello, Diark comenzó a teletransportarse de manera aleatoria para tratar de escapar del Yellow.

El ángel decidió crear sobre él una gigantesca roca, cosa que lo hizo caer al vacío y le limitó su capacidad de teletransportarse. Aunque Yellow quería quitarle las piedras, el enorme sonido de la lava saliendo en todas direcciones le hizo percatarse que Diark planeaba algo atroz.

—¿Piensas destruir el planeta entero? ¡Estás loco! —Yellow pudo sentir el poder del prisma azul actuando sobre el núcleo terrestre.

Diark no encontró otra manera de que la chica lo dejara en paz. Aunque le quitase el prisma azul, la explosión del planeta ya no se podría detener. Era el único plan que se le había ocurrido mientras esperaba que su lustresfera se recargara lo suficiente para poder escapar.

Sin tener más opción, Yellow voló lo más rápido que pudo del lugar para poder invocar el portal devuelta al multiverso. Utilizando ambas manos, la chica hizo la figura de un ovalo en el aire y puso su mano derecha en su centro, creando un portal de salida por el cual escapó.

Por su parte, al marcharse Yellow, Diark tuvo control total de su cuerpo. La roca en la que estaba aprisionado se convirtió en polvo, dejándolo libre y a la espera de que su lustresfera volviera a estar cargada.

—Jamás imaginé que tuvieran un límite de energía —Diark miró de manera agitada su brazalete—. Vamos.

Diark ordenó que todo el magma de la tierra saliera disparado hacia el espacio, esa explosión sería lo suficientemente lenta para que su lustresfera se cargara de nuevo, además, aquella pesada orden le costaría bastante energía al prisma, por lo que no tendría la suficiente energía para detenerlo.

Finalmente, la lustresfera volvió a estar operativa y Diark se teletransportó hacia el multiverso, momentos antes de que aquel planeta explotara y vertiera todo su contenido en el frío espacio. La Tierra donde Allium había crecido desde los seis años había desaparecido de la faz del universo.

Por su parte, Diark se teletransportó a una pequeña isla del multiverso, una de las pocas que había. El chico estaba completamente frustrado y enojado, no podía creer que Yellow le hubiese robado una de sus piedras.

—¿De dónde demonios consiguió las herramientas para conseguir encerrar a Groudon? —se preguntó a sí mismo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Afortunadamente (para Emerald), Diark no conocía la existencia de Emerald, por lo que el herrero podría estar a salvo. Sin embargo, Diark no se quedaría de brazos cruzados al ver cómo Yellow andaba por ahí, arruinando sus planes.

—Debiste haberte apartado —dijo Diark mientras se levantaba del suelo de la isla—. Ahora, sufrirás el peor castigo que alguien como tú puede experimentar —tomó la segunda pokébola que llevaba consigo—. Afortunadamente te traje conmigo.

Mirando el contenido de la pokébola, Diark sonrió de manera siniestra y desapareció del lugar. Su venganza contra Yellow sería más horrorosa de lo que el ángel se hubiera imaginado.

[…]

A pesar de que el ángel de la vida no había vuelto a ser vista desde hace doce días, el Multi-Hub aún seguía lleno de vida. Spring mantenía el lugar completamente limpio, las flores relucían exuberantes colores y el césped se mantenía a la misma altura.

La chica sabía que debía mantener la pequeña isla limpia para cuando su madre volviera de su viaje. Aunque era un gran trabajo mantener la isla en tan perfecto estado, Spring siempre sonreía y mantenía una actitud positiva.

Sin embargo, había algo que mantenía a la chica preocupada. Su madre no había vuelto desde hace doce días, cosa que preocupaba mucho a Spring, la cual trataba de distraerse en su cuarto junto a su Flet.

—¿Le habrá pasado algo malo? —preguntó Spring mientras acariciaba a su pokémon pájaro.

El pokémon solo hizo un ruido para tratar de calmar a la chica, él también estaba preocupado de la desaparición del ángel.

—Sé que ella es muy fuerte, pero realmente me preocupa —Spring tomó al pokémon y lo alzó en sus manos—. No se ha reportado, además de que pronto se acabará la comida del refrigerador.

Tanto ella como el pokémon se echaron a reír. Aunque Spring estaba demasiado preocupada, sabía que unas buenas risas podrían alegrar el momento. Flet por su parte dio un pequeño salto a la cama, estaba un poco agotado por estar todo el día limpiando.

Mesprit se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo viendo por la ventana, el pokémon sospechaba que algo malo ocurría allá afuera y estaba alerta por si algo extraño llegara al Multi-Hub. Estando tan concentrado, no notó cuando a Spring se sentó al lado de él, justo en el marco de la gran ventana.

—¿Siempre me he preguntado que tanto ves allá afuera Mesprit? ¿Esperas a mamá? —preguntó Spring con una sonrisa.

El pokémon solo sonrió y le comunicó que así era. Aquel pokémon decidió proteger a Spring cuando ella huyó de su casa en Sinnoh, sin embargo, nunca imaginó que terminaría en ese estado. Aunque no le desagradaba, la compañía de Spring y de Yellow era algo que le encantaba.

—Nunca entendí realmente porque entraste en mi pokébola en aquella ocasión —confesó Spring, acariciando la cabeza del pokémon—. Pensé que los pokémon legendarios estaban ocupados en cosas más importantes.

Y así lo era, es solo que Mesprit tiene una conexión con Spring, algo que databa de cuando su padre, Diamond, conoció al pokémon hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Crees que mamá esté bien? —preguntó Spring con algo de duda.

—"Debe estarlo" —respondió el pokémon, solo Spring pudo escucharlo.

Siendo hija genética de Yellow, Spring también tenía la capacidad de escuchar a los pokémon, solo necesitaba un poco más de entrenamiento para perfeccionarlo.

—Espero que sí, ella es muy fuerte y poderosa —la chica se paró con entusiasmo—. El ángel de la vida, no se detendrá ante nadie.

Mesprit solo sonrió al ver que la chica se puso más feliz, aunque aún sentía que algo malo ocurría, en alguna parte.

—Tengo una idea, prepararé un pie de limón para que comamos todos, ¿qué les parece? —preguntó mientras acomodaba su playera negra con un rayo en medio.

Mesprit le pareció una buena idea, a la par que Flet dio un grito de felicidad por escuchar que la chica haría tan delicioso platillo. Sin perder tiempo, Spring salió corriendo junto a los dos pokémon hacia la cocina, lista para preparar aquel delicioso postre.

—Flet, tú me ayudarás a cortar limones. Mesprit, tráeme la leche y los huevos del refrigerador —Spring finalmente llegó a la cocina y fue directamente hacia el lugar donde guardaban la harina.

Mesprit aceptó y fue directamente hacia el refrigerador para tomar los ingredientes que Spring le había pedido. El pokémon los tomó y fue a entregárselos a la chica, sin embargo, vio algo que le preocupó ligeramente.

En la mesa central se encontraba la botella donde Spring guardaba el jugo de naranja. La botella estaba completamente vacía, cosa extraña ya que aún había bastante jugo en la mañana, además de que Spring había limpiado la cocina perfectamente.

El pokémon se asustó al ver eso, y se asustó aún más cuando pudo sentir que una poderosa presencia se hizo presente en la sala. Sudando fríamente, el pokémon volteó hacia donde debería estar la presencia.

—Spring, tú no te tomas… —el pokémon no pudo terminar de hablar cuando finalmente encontró el origen de aquella energía.

—¿Qué cosa, Mesprit? —Spring se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba el pokémon, encontrándose de frente con el intruso.

Spring se quedó helada al ver a un chico con ropas que reconoció fácilmente. No pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra y sus músculos no reaccionaban. Flet voló hacia la cabeza de la chica y se sintió confundido ante el extraño chico que estaba ahí.

—¿E-eres tú? —finalmente pudo articular una pregunta la pobre chica.

—Sí, soy yo —el chico dio unos pasos hacia enfrente—. He vuelto por ti.


	4. Capitulo 4: Humanidad en un mundo en rus

**Bueno queridos lectores, aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo de esta pequeña historia, estuve tardando un poco por cosas de reparar historias anteriores xD.**

 **Antes de comenzar, quiero avisarles que el universo donde se desarrolla este capitulo no es mio, en esta ocasión el universo le pertenece a la autora "Ryuunoko", una excelente escritora que me dio permiso de utilizar su fanfic "Cinco de catorce" para ambientar este capitulo.**

 **Desde aqui, un fuerte abrazó y gracias por darle la oportunidad uvu, y a ustedes les pido que vayan a visitar su perfil de FF, tiene trabajos que les encantaran.**

 **Sin mas, espero que disfruten de este capitulo y dejen su comentarios, nos veremos en otra oportunidad :D**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de pokémon corresponden a sus creadores.**

 **Nota: Los sucesos acontecidos en este capitulo no son canon en el universo de la autora, véanlo como un fanfic de otro fanfic al mas puro estilo incepcion.**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo IV: Humanidad en un mundo en ruinas.**_

Mesprit sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. La presencia maligna que había detectado provenía de aquel chico que parecía ser Diamond de joven. El pokémon se puso alerta y se acercó a Spring, dejando caer los huevos y la leche que traía en sus pequeñas manos.

Spring por su parte estaba de piedra, no podía creer que su padre estuviera ahí, no tenía sentido. Aunque algo de ella le pedía ir a abrazarlo, su parte lógica le impedía hacerlo. Aquel chico era demasiado joven para ser su padre.

—¿Realmente eres tú? —preguntó Spring con cautela.

—Así es, soy yo —el extraño chico se acercó a Spring—. Soy tu padre, es solo que unos pocos años más joven.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —preguntó incrédula, la chica comenzó a sentir una extraña presión que ahuyento sus ganas de querer abrazar a ese sujeto.

—Aberturas dimensionales, vórtices temporales, tú sabes de esas cosas —dijo mientras se acercaba mucho más a la chica—. Después de todo, yo te las enseñe, ¿no es así?

Spring se cuestionó como es que aquel extraño sujeto poseía esa información. Estaba claro que aquel chico no era su padre, además, Mesprit le advirtió que aquel sujeto era peligroso. La chica tragó saliva y se apartó un poco hasta tocar el filo de la estufa con su espalda.

—¿Q-que es lo que quieres? —preguntó Spring, visiblemente nerviosa.

—¿Me tienes miedo? No tienes nada que temer, soy tú padre después de todo —Diark se acercó a un más, estaba a solo dos pasos de ella—. Necesitare tú ayuda para que me quites a alguien del camino, sé que te gustara cooperar para tu padre.

La chica comenzaba a sudar y a sentirse ligeramente mal. A pesar de todas las cosas por las que había tenido que pasar, el ver aquellos tétricos ojos azules le hacía temblar hasta los huesos, por primera vez sintió que su vida corría peligro. Estaba sola, debía idear un plan para escapar.

—Solo necesitaras usar esto —el chico comenzó a sacar una pokébola que tenía en su cinturón—. Y serás el mejor esbirro que alguna vez me haya servido.

Diark estaba a punto de abrir la pokébola y liberar al parasito que condenaría a Spring, sin embargo, Mesprit aprovechó el momento para lanzar un poderoso rayo psíquico que lanzó a Diark directo hasta la pared. Fue entonces que Spring vio la oportunidad de escapar.

La chica corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la habitación de su madre, recordó el viejo plan de contingencia que Yellow le había platicado en caso de que ocurriera algo así. Debía tomar los élitros y dirigirse hasta un universo cercano donde alguien podría ayudarla. La chica había experimentado con aquellas alas, por lo que no sería demasiado difícil.

Mientras ella corría, Mesprit trató de contener a Diark lo suficiente para que ella y Flet huyeran al universo que Yellow les había contado. El pokémon trato de paralizar el cuerpo de Diark usando poder psíquico, sin embargo, Diark se vio obligado a usar su gamma stone.

Mesprit sintió como una extraña energía comenzaba a comprimir cada parte de su cuerpo. Lentamente, el pokémon comenzó a dejar de tener control sobre sus extremidades y sobre sus poderes, había quedado inhabilitado. Mientras sus ojos se tornaban completamente blancos, Mesprit sintió con su mente era apartada y relejada a alojarse en su subconsciente. Él ya no era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

—Pudieron haberlo hecho de la manera fácil, pero decidieron rehusarse —Diark se reincorporo mientras su gamma stone brillaba intensamente—. Ahora les tocara por la mala.

Mesprit trató de volver a tomar el control de su cuerpo, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Aquella piedra tomaba completo control de él, no podía más que limitarse a observar como Diark tomaba su brazalete con dos poderosas piedras.

—Mesprit, te ordeno que paralices a Spring en este instante —exigió Diark mientras se colocaba sus guantes y botas de metal.

Aunque Mesprit no quería, su cuerpo fue rápidamente hasta la habitación de la chica. El pokémon no entendía la naturaleza de aquella piedra, era demasiado fuerte para él. Con impotencia, el pokémon pudo ver como su cuerpo entró a la habitación de Yellow.

Spring ya había encontrado los élitros y estaba a punto de usarlas, sin embargo, cuando vio a Mesprit, la chica trató de tomarlo a él y huir juntos, los tres. Cuando Spring dio los primeros tres pasos, la chica sintió como todos sus músculos se pararon en seco.

—No puedo moverme —gruñó la chica mientras intentaba moverse de alguna manera—. ¿Qué estás haciendo Mesprit?

La chica volvió a asustarse al ver como aquel pokémon que había prometido protegerla ahora la detenía. No lo entendía, aunque después de ver los ojos completamente blancos del pokémon, Spring se dio cuenta de la situación y comenzó a sollozar.

—¡Mesprit! —gritó Spring mientras comenzaba a derramar lágrimas— Puedes deshacerte de ese hechizo, yo sé que realmente puedes, por favor.

Aunque el pokémon lo intentaba de manera desesperada, su cuerpo simplemente no reaccionaba. Al ver esto, Spring comenzó a llorar y a pedir ayuda de manera desesperada, pero nadie venia. Sin embargo, Flet trató de atacar a Mesprit para que este dejara a Spring en paz.

El pokémon cubrió su cuerpo de llamas e intentó embestir a Mesprit, pero…

—Quítate a esa sabandija del camino, Mesprit —ordenó Diark al entrar a la habitación.

Ante la mirada aterrada de Spring, Mesprit usó uno de sus brazos para lanzar un rayo psíquico y fulminar a Flet de un solo golpe. La diferencia de niveles era descomunal entre esos dos pokémon.

Siendo un mar de lágrimas, Spring le suplicó a Mesprit que peleara para que se liberara de su encanto, pero no funcionaba. La chica solo pudo ver con miedo y desesperación como Diark se acercaba.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó Spring entre lágrimas.

—Pudiste haber cooperado y nada de esto hubiera pasado, es ahora que pagues el precio de buscar las cosas difíciles —Diark se acercó más a Spring y tocó la mejilla empapada de la chica—. No llores pequeña, cuando todo esto termine, veras que todo mejorara para ti.

Diark tomó los élitros de la espalda de la chica y las tiro al suelo, después, sacó su pokébola nuevamente y liberó al pequeño pokémon parasito que vivía ahí. Era un pokémon que parecía un Ditto, pero tenía algunas esferas rojas que sobresalían y parecían ser sus ojos.

—Bien, llego la hora —Diark no perdió más el tiempo—. Amigo, adhiérete a ella.

Sin poder hacer nada, el pokémon se convirtió en una plasta enorme que envolvió a Spring completamente. Mesprit dejo de paralizar a la chica y esta comenzó a gritar y tratar de quitarse aquella cosa que estaba envolviendo su cuerpo.

Con horror, Mesprit pudo ver como el cuerpo de aquella chica dejaba de moverse, mientras que el extraño pokémon comenzaba a amoldarse a su cuerpo. Lentamente, el pokémon se amoldó en el cuerpo de Spring, convirtiéndose este en una armadura igual a la que tenía Diark, sin embargo, esta conservaba los cristales rojos, se crearon una especie de guantes y botas demasiado parecidas a las de Diark y la cara de Spring fue cubierta completamente por una máscara que tenía algunas aberturas en la parte de la boca y unos enormes goggles rojos en la parte de los ojos que dejaban ver una mirada completamente perdida.

Una vez que Spring fue asimilada, la chica se levantó y miro a Diark. Aquellos ojos no expresaban la más mínima emoción. Mesprit vio cómo su protegida había sido asimilada por un parasito y desprendía una gran cantidad de energía.

—Mi querida Spring, ahora te has vuelto parte de la causa más noble que el multiverso haya visto jamás —Diark se puso atrás de ella y toco sus hombros—. ¿Por qué no probamos ese poder?

Gracias a la gamma stone, Diark tenía pleno control sobre Spring, ahora se había vuelto su esclava. Diark le ordenó atacar a Mesprit con el rayo de energía más potente que el parasito y ella eran capaz de crear. Mesprit pudo ver como Spring, la chica que conoció desde que era una niña, ahora le apuntaba directamente mientras cargaba un potente ataque.

—Perdóname Spring —pensó Mesprit mientras fue golpeado por un potente rayo de energía que lo dejo fuera de combate.

El ataque fue certero y dejo un gran boquete en la pared. Mesprit cayó al suelo de la isla, debilitado y a punto de caer al mar primigenio. Antes de desmayarse, el pokémon derramó una lagrima.

—Por Arceus, ese es el poder que estaba buscando —Diark se alegró al ver la potencia de aquel ataque—. Serás de gran ayuda, Spring, es hora de que partamos a nuestra misión.

Y entonces ambos fueron teletransportados al siguiente universo que Diark invadiría. Diark contaba con un peón que le ayudaría en este juego contra Yellow. Tenía una carta ganadora que usaría para conseguir su tan preciado objetivo.

［…］

Yellow salió bien librada de la confrontación anterior. La chica había conseguido una piedra que le permitía el control de toda la materia solida en cualquier universo. Incluso fue capaz de usarla en el multiverso cuando convirtió un pedazo de tierra en un delicioso postre.

Sin embargo, ese poder le llevo a pesar en la capacidad de destructiva de Diark si las obtenía todas. No estaba segura de cuáles serían las siguiente tres que su enemigo buscaría, pero estaba segura de que debía conseguirlas antes que él.

—El siguiente universo está cerca —dijo mientras volaba a toda velocidad y observaba su brújula—. El poder de Groudon, debo utilizarlo para detener a Diark, no hay otra manera para pararlo.

En medio de su veloz vuelo, Yellow recordó a Spring. Aunque habían pasado apenas seis horas que había dejado de verla, recordó que en el multiverso habían pasado casi dos semanas. Aunque pensó en ir con ella, recordó que Diark tenía la habilidad de teletransportarse a cualquier punto que el conociera, por lo que no podía dejarle la más mínima ventaja.

—Lo siento mi pequeña —dijo Yellow un poco triste—. Se que estas bien, no tardare en acabar con esta plaga.

Y con esas palabras, Yellow finalmente llegó a la burbuja que buscaba. En esta ocasión, la burbuja era completamente morada y giraba de manera lenta, tanto que parecía estar estática. Pareciese como si ese universo estuviera a punto de ser congelado.

Sin pensárselo mucho, Yellow entró de lleno a aquel universo. Un universo que no parecía ser más prometedor que el anterior.

Cuando cruzas una burbuja, normalmente eres teletransportado a tu planeta de origen. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, Yellow se vio directamente teletransportada en la Luna.

El ángel pudo apreciar a la Tierra de ese universo. Una Tierra que parecía verse completamente normal y sin ningún cambio notorio, sin embargo, las cosas en la superficie eran horribles.

—No entiendo porque aparecí en la Luna —dijo Yellow mientras subía a un montículo de polvo lunar—. Además, esta Tierra se ve demasiado normal, tal vez el pokémon infectado todavía no se ha manifestado.

Con fe en que nadie había salido herido, Yellow se dirigió hasta la Tierra, más específicamente en Kanto, la región que le parecía más idónea para investigar.

La fe de Yellow se esfumó cuando alcanzó a divisar la ciudad Carmín. Aquella ciudad costera ahora estaba destruía. La mayor parte de las casas y edificios estaban en ruinas y había cadáveres humanos en todas las calles.

Aquella grotesca escena dejo horrorizada a Yellow, incluso le hizo tener un flashback de su oscuro pasado. Toda esa gente tirada en el suelo, sin vida y con varios signos de ataques pokémon le hizo recordar la época en la que, antaño, fue la curandera de uno de los imperios más sanguinarios de Unova.

Yellow aterrizo cerca de un centro pokémon y miro aterrada aquel festival de cuerpos humanos, algunos mas descompuestos que otros. El ángel se adentro entre aquellos callejones de muerte, buscando alguna pista de quien había sido el responsable de aquello.

Sin embargo, la chica dejo de caminar cuando se encontró con una terrible y desagradable sorpresa. Frente a ella, estaba el cadáver apenas reconocible que vestía unas ropas que reconoció al instante. Su versión de esa realidad yacía ante ella, con la carne en estado de putrefacción.

Yellow se tapo la boca, intentando no vomitar por tan macabro hallazgo. Aquel cuerpo le hizo pensar en algo que nunca había sentido. Por primera vez, el ángel se sintió mortal. Sintió que ella misma podría terminar así, muerta y su cadáver abandonado.

Unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras se acercaba para examinar el cuerpo. Aunque estuviera en mal estado, podía notarse que aquella chica había sido atacada salvajemente. Yellow se sintió extraña al estar analizado su, técnicamente, propio cadáver. Sin embargo, un pequeño ruido llamó su atención.

De entre los escombros que había cerca, había una criatura que parecía que se alimentaba. Yellow se acercó para ver que era, pero al acercarse demasiado, pudo ver a un Pikachu hembra, alimentándose de un cadáver relativamente mas fresco. Aquel pokémon reacciono violentamente al sentir la presencia de Yellow.

"¡Pika!"—gritó el pokémon que irradiaba una extraña aura oscura y se abalanzaba contra el ángel.

Yellow logró elevarse lo suficiente para mantenerse a salvo de aquel extraño pokémon. El Pikachu se colocó debajo de ella y comenzó a saltar desesperadamente para poder atacar al ángel.

—¿Por qué me atacas Pikachu? —dijo Yellow mientras veía como el pokémon saltaba de manera desesperada.

Yellow trató de comunicarse con el pokémon, aquel Pikachu parecía estar bajo el influjo de algún hechizo parecido al de una gamma stone. El ángel logro escuchar una voz tenue que decía "ayuda".

Sin estar segura de que hacer, el ángel aprisiono el cuerpo del Pikachu en una roca, de esa manera ella podría verlo mas de cerca. Aunque el pokémon movía su cabeza de manera desesperada, no representaba una amenaza en lo más mínimo.

Trató de saber cuál era el encantó que tenía este pokémon. Analizando la energía que emanaba, llego a la conclusión que esa energía no provenía de esa dimensión. No era energía megalómana, era energía del mundo distorsión, aquel Pikachu había sido controlado por el amo de la antimateria y de las almas, Giratina.

—Creo que puedo liberarte de esto —dijo Yellow mientras trataba de canalizar toda en energía del pokémon en su solo punto para poder expulsarla de golpe—. Puede doler un poco, tranquila.

Entonces logró sacar de golpe toda aquella energía que tenía esclavizado al pokémon. Se creó una bola de energía oscura que Yellow pudo purificar en energía positiva, energía que libero en el ambiente y que hizo que algunas pequeñas flores lograran crecer rápidamente. Había aprendido a transmutar energía.

—Me alegro de que haya salido bien —Yellow sonrió al ver que la energía no había explotado esta vez—, la ultima vez casi destruyo mi hogar.

Aunque dejó escapar una risita, el Pikachu no parecía estar demasiado feliz. El ángel la liberó de su prisión de roca, momento en el cual salió disparada hacia donde estaba el cadáver de quien parecía, era su entrenadora.

—Perdóname —alcanzó a escuchar Yellow cuando vio al pequeño pokémon acariciar la mano en putrefacción del cadáver.

Ella estaba un poco asqueada por el acto, pero a la vez le salió una lagrima al ver aquel pokémon teniendo ese gesto con su entrenadora. El Pikachu entonces miro a la chica.

—¿Eres su espíritu? —preguntó el Pikachu.

—No —respondió con algo de tristeza—. Yo no provengo de esta dimensión, soy una versión alternativa de tu entrenadora.

El Pikachu no comprendió muy bien lo que ella había dicho. Los pequeños pokémon no estaban provistos de la suficiente inteligencia para poder comprender las cosas que los sobrepasaban. El Pikachu solo hizo una mueca y se acercó.

—¿Ella esta en el cielo? —preguntó con un tono de tristeza que hiso a Yellow emanar aún más lágrimas.

—Seguramente lo está, pequeña —dijo tratando de no caer en llanto total.

—¿Podrías decirle que me perdone? —aquellas palabras hicieron estremecer a Yellow.

La chica bajo y acaricio al pokémon de manera tierna y gentil. —Estoy segura de que ella lo hará —respondió mientras comenzaba a llorar.

A pesar de haber pasado por tantas cosas, en el fondo, Yellow seguía siendo una niña pequeña y emocional, tanto como su propia hija. En medio de todo ese ambiente, decidió darle un entierro digno a la entrenadora, después de todo, solo tardaría unos cuantos minutos.

［…］

Diark estaba completamente enterado de toda la historia que había detrás de este universo. Cuando adquirió el cuerpo de Diamond, su sentimiento de tristeza y rabia se potencializo. Tenia ganas de visitar este universo, pero necesita un poco de poder para hacer las cosas que tenía en mente.

Cuando apareció repentinamente en isla Tera, el chico embozó una sonrisa al recordar la última vez que había visto ese lugar. En sus ojos se podía notar cierta emoción, quería disfrutar de su plan.

—Spring, bienvenida al universo donde Giratina se convertirá en el amo y señor del planeta Tierra —expresó Diark a una estática e inanimada Spring—. Claro, eso no pasara, gracias a nosotros.

Diark estaba encantado por estar en aquel lugar. Había muchos universos que él quería visitar, pero este era uno de los que más. La tristeza y rabia se convertían en emoción, emoción por ejecutar su visión de como debía ser las cosas.

—Sin embargo, para lograr mi objetivo es necesario que tu madre no nos moleste —dijo Diark, apretando su gamma stone—. Quiero que vayas y busques a tu madre en cualquier rincón del planeta, cuando la encuentres, mantenla ocupada hasta que llegue —el chico se acercó y tocó el hombro de la chica—. Si te logra capturar o algo parecido, utiliza todas tus fuerzas para liberarte, no importa que pongas en riesgo tu vida, Yellow no dejara que su pequeña sufra daño alguna. Ve a buscarla.

Finalizando la orden, Spring salió volando gracias al parasito que tenía añadido a su cuerpo y fue en búsqueda de su madre, la velocidad que alcanzo era comparable con la de un avión caza. Aquel pokémon aumento todas las características físicas de la chica.

Mientras Diark veía como Spring desaparecía por el horizonte, comenzó a quitarse su propio pokémon parasito, sus guantes y sus botas, y los depósitos en un portal extraño. Su collar lo dejó como estaba, era parte de su plan para infiltrarse, pero hizo que su brazalete se pudiera camuflar al distorsionar el espacio alrededor de él y hacerlo prácticamente invisible desde cualquier ángulo.

—Usar estas piedras es cada vez mas sencillo —dijo Diark mientras comenzaba a caminar y se acercaba a el agua calmada del mar—. Diamond, tú moriste aquí por obra de un Tentacruel, por lo que tendré que simular el ataque de uno de ellos.

Usando el poder de su gamma stone, Diark pudo atraer a un Tentacruel infectado con la extraña enfermedad que Giratina había soltado en el planeta gracias a la ayuda de unos esbirros de una región lejana. El pokémon presentaba un aura oscura y parecía ver a Diark con algo de enojo.

—Parece que no estas muy feliz de ser controlado dos veces —dijo Diark al ver al pokémon con esa expresión de pocos amigos—. Adelante, dame tu mejor golpe.

Y así lo hizo, uno de sus tentáculos se hizo de color morado y ataco con fuerza a Diark. El chico logró soportarlo, pero el golpe dejo varias heridas y moretones. Él volvió a repetirlo dos veces mas hasta estar en aquella delgada línea entre lo sano y lo convaleciente.

—Creo que eso será suficiente —sus huesos le dolían un poco y le costaba ligeramente caminar, pero no era nada grave—. Bueno, creo que ahora necesitare un poco de tu sangre, gracias por tu colaboración.

Y sin previo aviso, el pokémon explotó de adentro hacia a fuera gracias al prisma azul. La muerte por explosión sanguínea se convirtió en la favorita de Diark. La mayor parte de su cuerpo quedo manchada por sangre, lo cual lo hacía fácilmente confundible con un superviviente.

Con una sonrisa por lo obtenido y usando su prisma azul para contener algunas de sus hemorragias internas, Diark se teletransportó directamente a isla Setima, a unos cuantos metros a la orilla del mar.

—Desde aquí podrán verme —dijo Diark mientras ponía una mano en su estómago, sentía bastante dolor, pero podía soportarlo bastante bien—. Solo debo esperar a que alguien venga, espero que sea ella.

Y dicho eso, el chico se acostó en la arena, esperando que alguien del laboratorio que se encontraba cerca lo viera. Afortunadamente para él, alguien dentro del laboratorio pudo verlo a lo lejos. El chico sonrío cuando pudo escuchar los gritos de alegría y confusión de una chica que reconoció al instante.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó un chico de cabello azabache al ver el cuerpo de Diark en la playa.

—¡Diamond! —gritó la chica de ojos ámbar y pelo negro al ver al que parecía ser su amigo, aquel que había visto morir.

Mientras Diark se hizo el moribundo, Platinum y Gold llegaron a la escena, ambos vieron incrédulos el cuerpo de Diark, pensaron que tal vez se trataba de una alucinación.

—¿Es acaso este un plan retorcido de Arceus? —preguntó Gold de manera incrédula.

—No lo es, es real —la chica se acercó al cuerpo y toco el cuello del chico y pudo sentir sus signos vitales—. No puede ser posible, está vivo.

Gold aun estaba incrédulo de la situación, no podía creer que el chico glotón estuviera ahí, vivo. Habían pasado tantas cosas en su vida y jamás imaginó que algo así fuera posible.

Diark entonces tocio, haciendo que ambos chicos retrocedieran, aquello los había asustado. Sabia que debía pasar por Diamond para lograr su objetivo.

—¿Lle-llegue? —preguntó Diark, fingiendo un tono de persona reciente resucitada.

—Diamond, ¿realmente eres tú? —preguntó Platinum con un poco de alegría y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Creo que sí, soy yo señorita —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa—. Se ve tan linda como la primera vez que la vi.

Platinum no pudo contener la emoción y el llanto y abrazo a Diark, aun cuando este yacía en el suelo. La chica no lo podía creer, su mejor amigo, al que vio morir ahora estaba entre sus brazos, vivo, jamás imaginó que volvería a verlo.

—¿Cómo demonios sobreviviste, chico glotón? —preguntó Gold, aun confundido, pero alegre de ver a alguien más con vida.

—No estoy seguro —Diark se levanto con la ayuda de Platinum—. Cuando menos me di cuenta, estaba flotando sobre un pequeño trozo del barco, tuve que nadar hasta aquí.

—Pero ¿no recuerdas nada del ataque? —preguntó Gold aún mas confuso.

—No, no recuerdo nada —el chico tocó su cabeza—. El solo tratar de recordar hace que me duela la cabeza.

—No perdamos el tiempo afuera, hay que llevarlo al laboratorio ahora —Platinum estaba feliz, pero preocupada de que su amigo no estuviera bien del todo.

Ella se aseguraría de no volverlo a perder, por lo que rápidamente lo llevo al laboratorio. Por su parte, Gold aun creía que estaba dentro de un sueño. No estaba seguro de que eso fuera real, aunque siendo honesto consigo mismo, nada en su vida parecía ser real de un tiempo acá.

［…］

El inmenso laboratorio donde los Pokedex Holders sobrevivientes se resguardaban se llenó de alegría y sorpresa al ver que Diamond había sobrevivido. Todos, incluidos los que aún tenían algún pequeño trauma se conglomeraron para verlo por sus propios ojos. Diamond estaba vivo.

De inmediato empezaron las especulaciones de como es que el chico glotón estaba con vida y como alcanzó a llegar hasta aquella isla. Crystal tomó una prueba de sangre del chico, a la par que Platinum lo llevo a una habitación para que se recuperara sus heridas.

Crystal no lo podía creer, tal vez había en Diamond una oportunidad de salir de todo aquel infierno, tal vez el chico habría generado unos anticuerpos que lograrían combatir la enfermedad que había plagado el mundo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la capturadora se mostraba optimista.

Mientras Gold y Blue ayudaban a Crystal con el análisis de sangre, Ruby y Platinum estaban con Diark, quien se encontraba en cama y pensando en cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

—Sobreviviste —dijo de manera sorprendida Ruby.

—Así parece —dijo Diark mientras trataba de adaptarse a la perfección a la personalidad de Diamond—. Jamás pensé que lo lograría, pero así fue.

—No importa como haya sido, lo importante es que estés aquí —la voz de Platinum era mucho mas suave de lo que solía ser, la chica acaricio la mejilla de Diark—. Jamás volveré a perderte.

—Gracias señorita —Diark se sonrojó levemente al sentir la tibia mano de Platinum—. Supongo que Pearl y los demás no lo lograron.

Ruby se quedo en silencio un momento y bajo los hombros, la muerte de su mejor amiga era demasiado reciente. Aunque el mismo había enterrado su cuerpo, el ver a Diamond con vida le hizo nacer una pequeña esperanza, una muy tonta e irreal, pero una esperanza, al fin y al cabo.

—Ellos —los ojos de Platinum se volvieron cristalinos al recordar a sus amigos caídos—. Hicieron todo lo posible por protegernos a nosotros y a muchas otras personas.

Diark sintió que debía llorar, después de todo ¿cómo seria posible que Diamond no llorase ante la perdida de su mejor amigo? Sin embargo, a pesar de estar haciendo una simbiosis mas optimizada con los sentimientos de Diamond, el chico no podía expresar lagrima alguna. Por alguna razón, el solo pensamiento de Pearl estando con Platinum le repugnaba.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ser increpado por no llorar, Platinum lo abrazó y lloro en su hombro. Después de ver a otra Platinum morir, jamás volvió a ver a una Platinum tan vulnerable emocionalmente. Esto si le causo un poco más de compasión y le devolvió el abrazo.

—Señorita, estoy seguro de que ellos están en un mejor lugar —dijo Diark mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Ruby por su parte volvió a llorar al ver la escena, el ver a Platinum de esa forma le hizo recordar a Sapphire, su hermosa Sapphire. El chico se tapó la cara con las manos, tratando de detener su llanto.

—Ruby —Diark le habló a Ruby con una voz que ni él mismo supo de donde salió—. No se que pasó con Sapphire exactamente, pero estoy seguro que a ella no le gustaría verte así, no llores, ella quiere verte feliz desde el más allá.

Aquellas palabras de aliento calmaron un poco al chico, fue ahí que Diark se dio cuenta del poder que tenia Diamond para enfatizar y calmar las emociones ajenas. Gracias a esa simbiosis nueva que estaba haciendo, pudo entender muchas de las habilidades que Diamond escondía, más allá del cuerpo resistente.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntó Ruby, buscando alivio en las palabras del chico.

—Así es, ella siempre fue la mas optimista y la que nos embarco en esto, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer para honrarla es sonreír —era increíble, Diark podía sentir las emociones de Ruby, sentía como su tristeza disminuía—. A mí también me duele la muerte de Pearl, pero creo que a ellos nos gustaría vernos sonreír y resolver este problema al costo que sea.

Diark entendió la magnitud de ese poder al sentir como la alegría de Ruby aumentaba, literalmente podía controlar las emociones ajenas. Mientras Ruby le daba la mano en señal de agradecimiento, Diark se dio cuenta de la gigantesca ventaja que le traía eso, podía manipular emocionalmente a cualquier persona.

Cuando Crystal interrumpió para llamar a Ruby y a Platinum, Diark ideo un nuevo plan, un plan que iría a favor de aquella chica que lo despidió con un beso en la frente y se marchaba junto a Ruby. Solo debía esperar a estar solo con ella, en ese justo momento llevaría a cabo su plan.

［…］

La tumba estaba hecha, Yellow utilizó su piedra de la tierra para crear un agujero lo suficientemente profundo y enterrar el cuerpo en descomposición de su versión de ese universo. También le creo una lapida de oro, sobre la cual estaba esculpida la imagen de ella misma con la ropa de la difunta entrenadora y la pequeña Pikachu que estaba a su lado.

—Arceus te tenga en su santa gloria, Yellow del bosque Verde —rezó el ángel mientras terminaba de poner la lapida con la ayuda de su piedra—. Descanse en paz.

Al entender aquellas palabras, la Pikachu comenzó a llorar levemente. Aun le costaba ver como su entrenadora ya no estaba con ella. Aunque la chica que estaba a su lado se parecía tanto a ella, rápidamente se dio cuenta que no eran las mismas.

Yellow pudo sentir el dolor del pokémon, por lo que la chica se agachó y lo acaricio con si fuera su propio pokémon. Por un momento recordó al antiguo pokémon que había tenido en su universo, aun se preguntaba que había sido de él.

—Pequeña, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? —preguntó al dolido pokémon.

—No estoy segura —respondió con tristeza, no sabia que era lo que seguía—. Ella era lo más importante para mí, ahora no sé qué más hacer.

Fue entonces que Yellow vio a si alrededor. Todo era caos y destrucción, todo creado por una enfermedad causada por Giratina. Aunque había curado al Pikachu, sabía que podría volver a ser infectada. Entonces recordó que ella traiga algo en el pequeño bolsillo de su hermoso vestido blanco.

—Si quieres, podrías ir a mi casa —al ser el ángel de la vida, se compadeció del pobre pokémon, era su responsabilidad después de todo—. Tengo una hija a la cual le encantaría estar contigo.

La Pikachu se vio renuente al principio, no quería dejar la tumba de su entrenadora. Sin embargo, su instinto de supervivencia le dictaba que no era sano estar ahí. Aunque quería quedarse hasta el final, en su mente recordó que su entrenadora siempre quiso lo mejor para ella hasta el último momento.

—¿Esta muy lejos de aquí? —preguntó el pokémon.

—Algo, pero no tendríamos problemas de traerte a este lugar todas las veces que quisieras —contestó Yellow con una sonrisa, la chica había sacado una pokébola que Spring le había dado antes— ¿Quieres venir?

Aunque se lo pensó un poco, el Pikachu saltó y golpeó la pokébola con su cola para entrar dentro de ella. Yellow se asustó, después de todo apenas sabia usar aquellos artefactos. Después de que la pokébola diera unas vueltas, finalmente el pokémon estaba capturado.

Con alegría, Yellow pudo ver desde la parte transparente al pokémon, quien le mostraba una sonrisa sincera. El ángel le devolvió la sonrisa, se despidió de la tumba de su versión de ese universo y comenzó a volar hasta el norte.

—Antes de ir a casa, debo ir al monte Corona para ver al responsable de esto —Yellow se veía confiada y feliz por haber ayudado a aquel pokémon.

Aunque ese no fuese su universo, el ángel sentía una empatía innata hacia los pokémon, ella era la encargada de protegerlos después de todo, el espíritu del bosque.

Sin embargo, no paso mucho tiempo en vuelo hasta que Yellow se detuvo súbitamente. Su aura se volvió morada, reaccionando a la extraña energía que sintió acercarse. La chica aterrizo en lo que, antaño, fue el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste.

Sintió una energía parecida a la megalómana, pero no era Diark. Además, sintió que había otra energía combinada a la megalómana que le parecía muy familiar, tanto que le hizo sudar frio al ver un extraño objeto acercándose desde el sur.

—No puede ser eso —dijo Yellow asustada e impaciente por ver quien era el portador de aquella energía.

Lo peor que se pudo haber imaginado llego cuando vio a la responsable de esa energía. Una chica con una armadura parecida a la de Diark, pero con una mascara que dejaba ver unos ojos que no expresaban emoción alguna, ojos que miraban a la nada.

Ante Yellow se encontraba una guerrera que jamás en su vida imagino que enfrentaría. Su propia hija, corrompida y a las ordenes de su peor enemigo. El aura de Yellow se volvió azul y se atenúo al ver aquella guerrera bajar del cielo.

—Hija mía —Yellow apenas podía articular palabra al ver en lo que su pequeña se había convertido—. Que te han he…

Antes de que pudiera completar su frase, Spring se abalanzo contra el ángel y le golpeo el estomago con fuerza. A pesar del poder de Yellow, aquel golpe fue increíblemente fuerte y doloroso. El dolor aumento mas cuando vio los ojos de su hija, unos ojos que hacían parecer que Spring no tenía alma alguna. Ojos que no titubearon cuando ella lanzó un ataque energético justo a la cara de Yellow.

El ángel salió volando varios metros por el ataque, Yellow aun estaba en shock por lo que estaba pasando, Diark había convertido a su hermosa hija en una maquina de matar. Aunque Spring se lanzó violentamente contra Yellow, ella no estaba dispuesta a pelear contra su hija, por lo que creo una esfera de acero para encerarse y pensar en que hacer.

—Spring, mi pequeña —los ojos de Yellow se llenaron de tristeza y vacío—. ¿Pero como ha podido pasar?

Mientras ella debatía el que hacer, Spring golpeaba con violencia la esfera de acero. El poder del parasito le daba mucha fuerza, tanta como para finalmente romperla y atacar contra su madre.

Sin embargo, Yellow reacciono rápido y encerró el cuerpo de Spring en una gigantesca roca, eso le daría mas tiempo para intentar liberar a su hija de la manipulación de Diark.

—No te preocupes Spring, no dejare que ese maldito te haga esto —Yellow se acercó lentamente a la piedra donde estaba su hija.

La fuerza de Spring superaba a la cualquier roca que Yellow pudiese crear. Antes de que el ángel se acercase más, Spring logró romper la roca usando el poder y la energía que le proporcionaba el parasito. La chica volvió abalanzarse con el ángel y conectó varios puñetazos en su cuerpo.

Aunque Spring jamás había aprendido a pelear, la fuerza que el pokémon invasor le daba suplía perfectamente esa desventaja con golpes que eran rápidos y efectivos. Luego de conectar varios golpes, Spring lanzó a Yellow hasta el suelo.

Yellow seguía negándose a pelear contra su propia hija. Debía encontrar una solución rápida sacar a Spring de su aprisionamiento. Intentó lanzarle sus hilos para tratar de eliminar la energía megalómana, pero Spring logró crear una barrera protectora igual a la que el ángel creaba.

Antes los ojos incrédulos de Yellow, Spring conectó una brutal pisada en contra del estomago de su madre. El ángel pudo sentir el dolor profundo provocado por la descomunal fuerza de su hija.

—No importa cuántas veces me golpes —Yellow pudo levantarse y alejarse levemente—. No te hare daño, Spring.

Spring camino rápidamente para volver a golpear a Yellow, pero el ángel la paralizo usando el poder de su piedra. A diferencia de Diark, Spring no tenia forma alguna para teletransportarse.

—Te rescatare Spring, juro que lo hare —Yellow se veía decidida a terminar aquello ya, no permitiría que su hija fuera un títere de Diark.

Cuando intento acercarse, el ángel pudo ver como los brazos de Spring comenzaban a generar una bola de muchísima energía condensada. Yellow supo que, si seguía acumulando mas energía, los brazos de su hija terminarían explotando en pedazos.

—Por Arceus, no hagas eso —suplicó Yellow mientras su determinación parecía bajar—. Morirás si lo intentas.

Fue cuando vio gotas de sangre salir de las manos de la chica cuando supo que no se detendría. El ángel derramó una lagrima y liberó a Spring, para acto seguido recibir un poderoso impacto de energía que generó una explosión colosal. La explosión destruyó toda la ciudad donde se encontraban.

Spring pudo protegerse gracias a una esfera de energía, mientras que Yellow termino incrustada en el suelo y con varias heridas. Fue ahí donde supo que no podía detener a su hija de ese modo, debía esperar a que se cansase, que se quedara sin energía.

—No importa que tan duro me golpees —Yellow se levanto del suelo, derramando algunas lágrimas—, no me importa cuanto tiempo pase antes de que te quedes sin energía, no te hare daño, hija mía.

Spring volvió a lanzarle al ataque, cosa que entristeció a Yellow, quien decidió tomar una posición mas defensiva. No importase que durara todo el día, Yellow ayudaría a su hija y no le haría ningún daño, no le importaba Diark en ese momento, solo le importaba su hija.

Y esa batalla siguió y siguió. Ambas, madre e hija, danzaban al son de una melodía trágica, melodía que solo Yellow podía escuchar. Cada golpe que Spring le daba conectaba directamente en el corazón del ángel, un ángel que seguía sin poder creer aquello.

Ella esquivaba grácilmente todos los ataques energéticos y algunos puñetazos, pero su moral era cada vez mas baja. No estaba segura de que terminaría primero, las energías de Spring y su propia moral. Quería abrazarla y arrullarla como la primera vez que vio una burbuja espacial, decirle que todo estaría bien, que ella la protegería.

Había fallado, Yellow no la había protegido y ahora debía pagar por ello. Con cada ataque de Spring, su madre derramaba una lagrima. Era una pelea que debía terminar de alguna manera u otra, pero no tenia demasiadas opciones. No contaba con el valor de atacarla, y usar cualquier truco de su piedra haría que Spring se aleccionara así misma.

Fue entonces en que pensó en que tal vez, debía salir de ahí. Llevar la pelea a otro lado, un lugar donde Diark no estuviera, tal vez eso haría que la fuerza de control de Diark disminuyese y lograra liberar a su hija, no tenía otra opción.

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, Yellow abrió el portal de vuelta al multiverso y salió, Spring salió a buscar a su objetivo, estaba programada para atacar a Yellow, fuese a donde fuese.

La chica de pokémon salió al multiverso y buscó a su objetivo, el cual se desplazaba a gran velocidad de donde ella estaba. Sin perder el tiempo, Spring comenzó a perseguir a su madre, la cual parecía ir a una velocidad abismal, casi inalcanzable.

La siguió, la siguió como un gran depredador persigue a su presa, esquivando varias burbujas que la podría llevar a mundos completamente desconocidos. La persecución termino cuando ambas entraron a una burbuja, una burbuja muy especial.

Del otro lado, ambas se encontraron un hermoso campo floreado, unas planicies hermosas con algunos pokémon disfrutando del clima y arboles movidos por la briza. Aquello era un lugar hermoso, pero fue indiferente para Spring, quien solo buscaba a Yellow.

Su búsqueda no tardo, pues pudo avistar como Yellow aterrizaba cerca de una extraña piedra. Ella bajó con rapidez, pero se detuvo al ver la gigantesca piedra que estaba detrás de su oponente.

Era una roca de oro con un poco de musgo que crecía por debajo. En la piedra había una inscripción que decía, "Spring, el pequeño espíritu de la naturaleza".

—Pensaba traerte a este lugar cuando cumplieras años, pero tal vez sea mejor que lo conozcas ahora —Yellow pareció recobrar un poco su estado de ánimo—. Esta roca es tu obsequio, tu titulo como la pequeña guardiana de la naturaleza.

Spring no dijo ninguna palabra, solo se quedo ahí, en silencio y mirando fijamente a Yellow. Aquella piedra de oro parecía tener una propiedad que estaba relacionada con aquel hermoso paisaje y con la propia Spring.

Spring trato de dar un paso para atacar, pero sus pies fueron amarrados con fuerza por unas enredaderas que salieron del suelo, enredaderas que comenzaron a emanar un aura dorada que comenzaba a rodear a Spring.

Aquella aura comenzó a hacer efecto en Spring, un efecto que Yellow deseaba que se alcance. Detrás de los enormes goggles rojos, los ojos de Spring comenzaron a derramar algunas lágrimas. Aquella aura transmitía la suficiente energía a Spring para que pudiese ser consciente de lo que pasaba. Era la energía de Yellow en estado puro.

—Spring se que puedes escucharme ahora —Yellow se acercó y al miro con ánimo—. Por favor lucha para salir de ese hechizo.

Esas palabras de ánimo impactaron al subconsciente de Spring, un subconsciente que comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte y darle fuerza a la chica. Ella comenzó a retorcerse, se puso las manos en su mascara y trató de manera desesperada de quitársela.

Spring estaba ahí, quería salir y liberarse de su encierro. Luchaba por tener el control, por poder quitarse aquella armadura e ir con su madre. Su voluntad era enorme y parecía superar a la de la gamma stone, pero aun no estaba todo dicho.

El aura dorada poco a poco comenzó a perder intensidad, los brazos de Spring dejaron su cabeza y su voluntad se vio disminuida. Al ver esto, Yellow trato de acercarse y abrazarla para que su aura aumentara mucho más, sin embargo, lo ultimo que sus ojos pudieron ver fue como un gigantesco ataque energético la golpeo de manera directa y le hiciera impactar contra la roca, rompiéndola en el acto.

Con la piedra rota, la vegetación del lugar comenzó a secarse lentamente, a la par que Spring se liberaba de las enredaderas y se preparaba para seguir peleando contra una Yellow que pareció abandonar toda esperanza.

［…］

Los análisis de sangre de Diark arrojó resultados que nadie se esperaba. Por alguna razón que nadie entendía, sus celular parecían ser mucho mas grandes y mucho más resistentes de lo que se esperaría de una célula humana normal. Además, parecían ser resistentes a las pequeñas dosis de distintas enfermedades.

Aquellos resultados sorprendieron a Crystal, quien llamó a todos los Holders para que vieron aquellos resultados. De alguna manera, Diamond había desarrollado una invulnerabilidad increíble, inclusive su cuerpo lo demostraba.

—¿Estás diciendo que el chico glotón es una especie de super humano? —preguntó Gold, confundido.

—Es una posibilidad —Crystal aún se mantenía escéptica como para dar una opinión—. Platinum, tú conoces mejor a Diamond, ¿alguna vez ha presentado síntomas de tener una gran resistencia a cualquier cosa?

Platinum no estaba tan sorprendida por los resultados, su mente aún seguía emocionada por ver a su amigo, la chica ignoró la pregunta hasta que Crystal se la repitió.

—Perdone señorita Crystal —se disculpó Platinum por no poner atención—. No hasta donde yo lo he visto, solo algunos golpes de los cuales salió ileso —la chica trató de recordar aquella anécdota que Pearl le había comenta—. Aunque, Pearl me contó que Diamond sobrevivió a un ataque directo de Giratina.

Todo el mundo se quedó impresionado al escuchar aquello. Ninguno de los tres Holders de Sinnoh habían comentado que Diamond había sobrevivido a aquel ataque. Aquella noticia hizo palidecer a todos por lo grande de la magnitud.

—Supongo que fue por eso —Crystal tocó su barbilla, pensando en la utilidad de aquella información—. Eso debe explicar el por qué sobrevivió al ataque.

—Literalmente es duro de matar —bromeó Gold, aunque rápidamente fui visto con mala cara por sus amigos.

—¿Cómo nos podría ayudar esta información? —preguntó Ruby, un poco interesado.

—No estoy segura del todo —la chica comenzó a hojear algunos cuadernos—. Después de todo, son sus células, no hay mucho que podamos usar con ese especie de "poder" —recalcando las comillas.

—¿Podríamos hacer una especie de vacuna para que los pokémon se vuelvan mas resistentes al virus? —preguntó Blue con curiosidad.

—Oh podrías crear pokémon malignos mucho mas poderosos —respondió Gold con un poco de sarcasmo.

Blue se molestó ligeramente con el comentario de Gold, sin embargo, en esta ocasión el tenía la razón.

—Debo aceptar que Gold tiene razón, aunque lográramos desarrollar una cepa, no anularía al virus —suspiró y dejó su libro en su mesa de investigaciones—. Además, es imposible que podamos adaptar el código genético que le da resistencia de las células humanas a las células pokémon.

—¿Entonces qué haremos? —preguntó Platinum con preocupación.

—Por el momento seguir donde lo dejamos, tenemos los documentos que dejaron los responsables de esta plaga —Crystal trató de mantenerse firme, a pesar de que el encuentro de Diamond la había animado, la perdida de sus amigos aun la tenían al borde del colapso—. Tal vez logremos encontrar una cura rápida.

Todos aceptaron los resultados, después de todo, no podían hacer nada mas que esperar a que Crystal y Platinum encontrar la tan dichosa vacuna. Esta última quiso levantarse para ir con su amigo, pero el susodicho llego por detrás y tocó su hombro, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

—Diamond, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Platinum al verlo caminar como si nada.

—No se preocupe señorita, me encuentro en perfecto estado —respondió Diark mientras miraba de reojo a todos—. Escuche que hablaban de mí.

—Básicamente descubrimos que eres una especie de hombre increíble —Gold parecía volver a reír desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Lo que Gold quiso decir es que tienes una resistencia sombrosa —interrumpió Crystal.

—Bueno, supongo que eso explica porque no engordo tanto —Diark emitió una ligera risa—. Disculpé señorita Crystal, no pude evitar escuchar que dijo que mi gen no seria compatible con el ADN de los pokémon, ¿es correcto?

—Es correcto Dia —respondió con un tono de confusión.

—Y si mal no recuerdo en mis clases de biología —Diark comenzó a caminar entre en medio de la gran habitación—. ¿Un virus no se supone que no puede afectar a varias especies a la vez?

Crystal entonces entendió el punto al que Diamond quería llegar, sin embargo, varios profesores habían llegado a la deducción que el virus mutaba de manera acelerada.

—Así es, pero este virus evoluciona de manera acelerada y afecta a otras especies de manera rápida —aseguró Crystal.

—¿No crees que es poco normal que un virus evolucione tan rápidamente y se adapte tan bien a todos los seres vivos? —aquella forma de expresarse confundía a todos, jamás habían escuchado hablar a un Diamond tan técnico.

—No olvides que es un virus alterado genéticamente —interrumpió Blue la conversación—. Arceus sabrá que clase de cosas le habrán puesto.

—Exacto —dijo Diark, sorprendiendo a Blue—. Hasta donde tengo entendido, no pueden hacer que un código genético adquiera una característica cuando no existe ninguna enfermedad universal, ni siquiera la rabia. Además, piensen en el método de contagio de la enfermedad, no tiene sentido que pueda esparcirse tan rápido una enfermedad que se contagia por una mordedura, es casi imposible que pase como si lo haría si se transmitiera por el aire.

Aunque estaban sorprendidos del gran dote de inteligencia del que hizo gala, aquellas palabras les hicieron mucho sentido en su cabeza. Después de todo tenia mucho sentido que esa enfermedad no debería ni siquiera haber existido y que no pudo haber esparcido tan rápido.

—Además, si puede adaptarse a cualquier ser vivo, ¿porque no hay humanos o incluso plantas infectadas? —Diark parecía arrojar piezas de un rompecabezas que quería que ellos armaran.

—¿Cuál es tú punto de todo esto? —preguntó Crystal intrigada.

—De que tal vez no nos estamos enfrentado a un virus propiamente dicho —Diark se acercó lentamente a Crystal y la miro a los ojos—. Siguiendo el patrón, pareciese que realmente nos enfrentamos a una plaga energética mucho mas poderosa que un virus y que esta siendo orquestada por alguien más.

Aquella idea era descabellada, Diamond sugería que esta enfermedad no era biológica si no mística, algo creado premeditadamente por algún ser de inmenso poder.

—No puede ser posible, quienes crearon el virus han muerto y no creo que hayan planeado que esto pasara —Crystal comenzaba a temblar y a negarse que toda su investigación no había servido para nada.

—Algunas veces debemos mirar más allá del confín de esta dimensión o mirar al revés —Diark tomó un espejo y lo volteo.

Hablar de una manera tan criptica hacia que todos se confundieran mucho, aun mas por ver quien les decía eso. Todos se quedaron pensando y esperando respuestas, realmente las deseaba. De todos, Ruby parecía el mas molesto por la forma de actuar de Diamond, él quería que el chico dijera de una vez todo lo que sabia y dejara de hablar de esa manera.

—¿Por qué no simplemente dices lo que tienes que decir? —preguntó Ruby, molesto.

—Lamento eso, siendo honestos es todo lo que se —confesó Diark, haciendo que Ruby hiciera una mueca—. Escuchen, todos estos pensamientos los tuve mientras navegaba sin rumbo por el mar, pero creo que tiene bastante sentido.

Todos pensaban los mismo que él, exceptuando Crystal, que aun se negaba a creer que todo había sido en vano. Teniendo su nueva habilidad, sintió los pensamientos de Crystal y le hizo sentir bastante empatía.

A pesar de saber que ella era una versión alternativa de aquella chica bajo la cual se tuvo que humillar, a esa Crystal no le guardaba ningún resentimiento, ni siquiera al Gold de ese universo. Por primera vez sintió una empatía real por alguien más, aquella metamorfosis optimizada le hizo darse cuenta por quienes peleaba realmente, quería verlos felices y alegres.

Con delicadeza, Diark se acercó y tocó el hombro de Crystal con suavidad, cosa que la chica respondió al ver al chico a los ojos de inmediato, ver esos grandes ojos azules que transmitían una extraña sensación al verlos.

—Señorita, entiendo que sea difícil, pero le aseguro que esto pronto terminara —la palabras de Diark parecían calmar la agotada mente de Crystal—. Se por todo lo que has sufrido desde que nos contacto hasta ahora, pero debe saber que esto terminara pronto y nada de lo que ha hecho será en vano. Todos los aquí sabemos el enorme trabajo que ha hecho y estamos agradecidos, descanse y relájese, que el arcoíris siempre viene después de la tormenta.

Aunque confusas, aquellas palabras lograron hacer algo que Crystal no había experimentado en mucho tiempo, tranquilidad. Se sintió tranquila y su mente se relajó, algo que no pensó que volvería a sentir en mucho tiempo. Mientras la chica sonreía abrazó a Diark, cosa que hizo que este le devolviera el abrazo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias por eso, Diamond, realmente gracias —agradeció con una voz de animo que no habían escuchado hace mucho tiempo.

—No hay nada que agradecer —sonrió Diark devuelta, además de comprobar que podía influir en las emociones ajenas, el sentir la felicidad de Crystal lo hacia sentirse bien, mas humano—. Por cierto, tengo un poco de hambre, ¿no tendrán algo de comer? —al escuchar aquello, Crystal dejo salir una pequeña risa

—Bueno, el chico glotón sigue siendo el chico glotón —comentó Gold de manera alegre.

Entonces todos comenzaron a reír y se fueron al pequeño comedor que había en el laboratorio. Por su parte, Diark estaba bastante alegre de que todos estuvieran bien, después de la comida, él se encargaría de mostrar al verdadero culpable y hacerse con la poderosa girosfera, controladora de las almas, la antimateria y la realidad en sí misma.

Mientras caminaba hacia el comedor, Diark se sintió realmente humano, muy humano. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro si eso era realmente bueno o malo. Después de todo, una simbiosis mas optimizada con él y Diamond solo debería traer ventajas, y al menos eso parecía.


	5. Capitulo 5: Anti-humanidad

_**Bueno lectores, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de esta pequeña historia. Tuve algunos contratiempos, pero finalmente la he terminado.**_

 _ **Antes de empezar, quisiera volver a agradecer a Ryuunoko por prestarme su universo donde se desarrollara este capitulo, de verdad, ¡Gracias!**_

 _ **Sin mas, espero disfruten de este capitulo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo V: Anti-humanidad**_

La noche cayó en las islas Sete, las estrellas llenaron el firmamento de aquella fría y tétrica noche. Normalmente todas las noches eran así, un cielo hermoso que solo podía ser apreciado por los pocos supervivientes de la plaga que azolaba el mundo.

Para los pocos holders que quedaban, esta noche parecía ser como cualquier otra. Algunos ni siquiera dormirían, pues tenían que vigilar el perímetro o seguir investigando soluciones para el conflicto que tenían en manos. Aunque esta noche estaban un poco mas relajados, ya que Diark había logrado calmarlos a todos.

El chico se encontraba en la habitación, observando el firmamento desde la pequeña ventana que daba directamente al mar. Después de cenar con los holders (o lo que quedaba de ellos), él se fue a pensar sobre las ventajas y desventajas que le podría traer esta nueva simbiosis con Diamond.

Al inicio, su fusión con Diamond fue muy poco optimizada, solo ocupó su cuerpo y robo un poco de su personalidad y convicciones. Sin embargo, ahora decidió hacer una metamorfosis completa. Ya no solo poseía a Diamond, ahora estaba fusionado con el al cien por ciento.

Podía sentir cosas que jamás creyó sentir; empatía, amor, cariño. Una nueva gama de emociones se hacía presentes en él, lo hacían sentirse muy humano, mas humano de lo que alguna vez lo fue con Blue.

Sin embargo, estas nuevas emociones le hicieron replantearse si todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien. Tratar de gobernar el multiverso, ¿era algo bueno o malo? Quería la paz, quería que todos en esa realidad dejaran de sufrir, fueran felices y vieran con emoción el mismo cielo estrellado, pero no estaba seguro si él debía hacerlo.

—¿Sera acaso justo gobernar sobre aquellos pueblos? —se preguntó Diark, en silencio— ¿No debería de respetar que cada civilización se maneje por si mismas y solo yo llevarles la paz?

En estos momentos, Diark no lo tenia del todo claro. Había conseguido dos piedras y esta misma noche conseguiría la siguiente, pero su objetivo parecía tener más fallas que nunca había visto.

—Sin embargo, ¿cómo podría asegurar que todo el multiverso este a salvo? El brazalete completo me haría uno de los seres mas poderosos del multiverso, pero no sería omnipotente.

Justo ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba volviendo muy humano. La energía megalómana no parecía ser suficientemente fuerte como para contrarrestar el corazón puro de Diamond. Diark ya no tenía claro su objetivo.

Con un movimiento de manos, quitó la distorsión espacial que cubría su brazalete, para poder apreciarlo más de cerca. Sus dos objetos místicos relucían y brillaban de forma cautivadora, casi mágica. Estaban los otros cuatro huecos vacíos, expectantes a la llegada de sus respectivos objetos. Fue entonces que recordó a Spring y Yellow.

—Tal vez no fue el método mas aceptable, pero no había otra manera —Diark tocó suavemente su lustresfera—. Yellow, nunca entenderías esto, ni siquiera Gold o Crystal lo entenderían.

Aunque su objetivo final estaba nublado ligeramente, sabia que debía reunir las piedras restantes y, por lo menos, solucionar todos los problemas de manera inmediata. El rencor contra Yellow, Crystal y Gold disminuyo de manera notable, pero eso no implicaba que Diark no los viera como una amenaza.

—Ustedes nunca estuviera interesados en los humanos, solo fueron simples marionetas de su dioses —dijo mientras recordaba todo lo que recordaba de ellos—. Tal vez Yellow lograría comprenderlo ligeramente, pero Crystal y Gold se lanzarían a por mi como un Mareanie viendo a un Corsola se tratase.

Tal vez la megalomanía ganó un poco mas de terreno. El odio intrínseco que tenía la esencia de Blue era tan o igual de fuerte que el corazón puro de Diamond, por lo que el odio terminaría de transformarse de todas formas. De alguna manera, la ira encerrada de la esencia se comenzaría a mezclar con las inseguridades y pensamientos negativos de Diamond, dejándola salir cuando este viera algo que lo sacara de sus casillas.

Mientras Diark reflexionaba, Platinum entró de improviso para poder charlar. Con rapidez, Diark volvió a crear la distorsión para que su brazalete no se pudiera ver.

—Señorita, ¿Qué hace levantada a estas horas? —Diark estaba ligeramente nervioso.

—No he podido dormir, la cabeza no deja de pensar en todo lo que ha pasado —la chica entró tímidamente y se sentó a un lado de Diark—. ¿Te molesta?

—Por supuesto que no, si quieres, acompáñame a ver el cielo —Diark sonrió al sentir la calidez que desprendía Platinum.

Ambos vieron el firmamento por unos segundos, en silencio. Diark seguía sumido en sus propias dudas, mientras que Platinum estaba en las suyas, pensando como empezar la conversación que quería decir.

—El cielo es hermoso, ¿no te parece? —preguntó Diark.

—Lo es, desde que salimos de Sinnoh no he apreciado la inmensidad del firmamento —el tono casi poético de la chica sorprendió al propio Diark.

—No te preocupes por eso, sé que hemos pasado por cosas horribles, pero te aseguro que esto va a terminar —Diark puso su mano en el hombro de la chica.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Platinum, tomando finalmente el valor para tener la conversación que quería— Quiero decir, has dicho cosas muy raras desde que llegaste aquí.

—Es una corazonada —Diark sonrió de manera tierna y tocó el hombro de la chica—. Escucha, tal vez todo lo que haya dicho suene disparatado, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que esto terminara.

El chico sentía las dudas dentro de Platinum, sentía como ella estaba insegura de lo que estaba por ocurrir. Estaba incrédula, sentía a Diamond diferente al que ella realmente conocía, eso es lo que Diark podía sentir.

—No estoy segura de eso —Platinum tocó la mano de su amigo, su voz parecía desquebrajarse—. Siempre he pensado que esta pesadilla no terminara, que nosotros acompañaremos a nuestros amigos en el mas allá. Esto es una completa locura.

—Lo es, pero tienes que saber que hay una luz de esperanza —Diark trataba de consolar a Platinum—. Cuando navegaba, sentía que algo espectacular pasaría y nos sacaría de este conflicto, y ahora estoy mucho más convencido.

—A veces quisiera tener tu optimismo o el de la señorita Sapphire —una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

—Solo tiene que ser mas positiva, señorita —limpiando la cara de la chica con sus dedos.

Diark no pudo evitar verse ligeramente embobado por la cara de Platinum. La metamorfosis hacia que él la viera de la misma forma en que Diamond la veía; frágil, delicada, hermosa e impecable. No quería verla llorar, quería que sus llantos terminaran, a la vez que parecía verse atrapado en sus brillantes ojos cristalinos.

—No se realmente que pase, pero me alegro de que estés con nosotros, Diamond —Platinum sonrió y se vio ligeramente sonrojada—. Desearía que Pearl también estuviera aquí.

Ese nombre, ese nombre fue suficiente para que el embobamiento de Diark se disipara completamente. Su corazón se agitó, a la par que cierto sentimiento de ira nació dentro de él. Esa parte oculta que el subconsciente de Diamond escondía ahora se daba a relucir.

—Pearl —Diark cambió su tono y dejo de tocar la cara de Platinum—. ¿Qué paso exactamente con él?

—Murió en laboratorio, salvándonos de unos pokémon —los ojos de Platinum se llenaron de lágrimas—. Le suplique que no lo hiciera, pero ni caso me hizo.

La sangre comenzaba a hervirle, estaba enojado, celoso de como Platinum hablaba de él. Con una mirada vacía, sintió como Platinum reflejaba un cariño por Pearl mas grande que el de Diamond. No sabia que hacer, solo endurecía sus puños con coraje.

—Por Arceus, al final el hizo lo mismo que yo —dijo Diark, fingiendo un tono de tristeza.

Fue entonces que Platinum lo abrazó y comenzó a sollozar en su pecho. Diark no sabia como reaccionar exactamente, solo acaricio con lentitud su espalda.

—Nunca pude decirle lo tanto que lo estimaba, lo tanto que lo quería —mientras ella lloraba, el odio de Diark crecía a niveles exponenciales y una pequeña aura negra comenzaba a emanar de su espalda—, cuanto lo ama…

Antes de seguir con esas palabras que bien pudieron haber terminado con la vida de Platinum, una fuerte alarma se hizo presente. Fue tan repentina, que la aura de Diark se esfumó completamente y Platinum se levantó de golpe.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Diark, algo confundido.

—La alarma de ataque, algunos pokémon deben estar atacándonos —la chica limpio sus lagrimas y se levantó de golpe—. Debemos ir al refugio.

—No huiremos esta vez, Platinum —aun con cierto enojo, Diark se levantó—. Dile a los demás que los veo en la azotea, acabare con esta mierda de una vez por todas.

—Pero, Diamond, ¿Á que te refieres?

—¡Has lo que te dijo ahora! —gritó con rabia, mientras se diría a una mesa y sacaba su collar de un portal, simulando que lo sacaba de un cajón— ¡No pierdas el tiempo!

Platinum se asustó, se asustó aun mas al ver el collar de Diark. Esa actitud jamás la esperó de alguien como Diamond, él jamás se atrevería a gritarle, lo que estaba pasando era demasiado extraño. Sin embargo, ver aquellos ojos llenos de furia le hicieron aceptar la petición e ir corriendo a avisar a los demás Holders.

Diark estaba listo para acabar con todo y conseguir la piedra de Giratina. Terminaría con aquello que tanto ha aquejado a esa dimensión y se marcharía a la siguiente.

[…]

La batalla de Yellow y Spring continuaba, pero de una forma particular. Mientras Spring seguía golpeando a su madre adoptiva de forma violenta, el ángel no hacía ningún intento por defenderse. Cada golpe y cada ataque de Spring acertaban en el blanco.

Lentamente, el hermoso bosque lleno de vida fue muriendo. Reduciéndose a cenizas y escombros por culpa de aquella batalla, y también, por haber roto aquella hermosa piedra de oro, piedra que mantenía la vida de aquel paraje.

Mientras Spring golpeaba sin piedad el cuerpo de Yellow, esta no reaccionaba ni movía ningún musculo más allá de levantarse al momento de caer. Yellow era prácticamente inmortal, por lo que los golpes que recibía apenas le hacían daño, pero las heridas internas, reflejadas en ojos vacíos y llenos de lágrimas, hacían denotar donde estaba el verdadero daño. Su cuerpo se movía como si fuera una muñeca mientras que su hija adoptiva la masacraba a golpes.

Su mente estaba en blanco, sus sentimientos dolidos y su ganas de pelear eran nulas. Sentía que había perdido, que todo había sido en vano y que, tal vez, esto era lo que se merecía. Este debería ser su castigo por retar a los dioses, ver como la niña que crio la intentaba asesinar. Fue cuando Spring le lanzó un potente rayo de energía, cuando la mente de Yellow fue transportada a otro lugar.

De repente, Yellow ya no se sentía en la batalla, ahora estaba en un lugar sumamente oscuro y solo. Vieras donde quisieras, solo te encontrabas oscuridad, tétrica y solida oscuridad. Sin embargo, el rostro vacío de Yellow se mantenía, hasta que hubo algo que le devolvió sus emociones.

—Yellow… —se alcanzó a escuchar una pequeña voz a lo lejos.

Esa voz, una voz masculina que Yellow reconoció al instante. De manera casi automática, el ángel comenzó a volar y acercarse a esa voz, esa voz que la llamaba. En medio de todo el infinito horizonte oscuro, pudo divisar una silueta, una silueta de un hombre. Cuando finalmente se acerco lo suficiente, pudo saber quién la llamaba, Red.

—Red… —dijo Yellow mientras derramaba una lagrima y se abalanzaba para abrazarlo—. Si he muerto, me alegro de haberme encontrado contigo.

Yellow lo abrazó con gran fuerza, hundiendo su rostro con lagrimas en su pecho, las piernas le temblaban y su corazón se agitaba. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Red era completamente frio, el chico no había correspondido el abrazo y apenas se podía apreciar su rostro. El chico estaba ahí, quieto y sin expresar ninguna señal de vida.

Aunque Yellow no le tomó importancia, se sorprendió cuando el chico la separó de él.

—Aun no es tu turno de morir Yellow, no hoy —la voz de Red era completamente seca y carente de alguna emoción.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó Yellow, confundida por la actitud de su difunto esposo.

—Porque tienes que cumplir una misión muy importante —Red se acercó a ella y tocó su hombro—. Tienes algo que hacer y lo debes hacer ahora.

La mirada de la chica decayó, tocó su hombro y trato de evitar de ver la cara de Red. Las lágrimas de alegría se transformaron en lagrimas de tristeza al recordar su batalla.

—No, no puedo hacerlo —Yellow se dio la vuelta, trato de esquivar la mirada de Red—. Ella es como mi hija y…

Repentinamente, Red apareció del otro lado y tomó con fuerza la mano de Yellow, evitando que continuara hablando.

—Sabes que el desenlace que tendrá ella será peor si no evitas el desastre de Blue —lentamente, la cara de Red se reveló, dejando ver unos inquietantes ojos rojos—. ¿Acaso debo recordarte de lo que fue capaz?

Con un movimiento de sus manos, Red convirtió el oscuro vacío en una horripilante vista del pasado. Se encontraban en medio de una plaza antigua, rodeados por cientos de seres humanos asesinados, ríos de sangre por todos lados y cientos de moscas dándose un festín con las cadáveres.

Yellow reconoció la escena al instante, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y estuvo a punto de desplomarse, pero Red la sostuvo fuertemente para que no cayera y se pusiera a llorar. Con Yellow prácticamente colgando de su mano, Red apuntó hacia un trono que estaba en la cima de un gran templo antiguo de Unova.

En el trono se encontraba una exótica mujer castaña, tenia unas prendas provocativas de color negro y un centro con una calavera en la punta. Esa mujer era Blue, la antaño diosa de la muerte. Junto a ella se encontraba Diark, recargándose plácidamente en el trono y presumiendo su brazalete completo.

—¿Acaso piensas dejar que ella se vuelva a salir con la suya? —la voz de Red emitía cierto tono de rabia— ¿Dejaras que más gente inocente muera?

—Yo… —Yellow sentía como sus labios temblaban cuando quería hablar y como le faltaba el aire—. No puedo hacerlo, el costo es demasiado alto.

—¿Qué no lo ha sido ya? —preguntó Red, mientras que el entorno volvía a cambiar a un infinito vacío oscuro.

Red soltó a Yellow, la cual cayo de rodillas al suelo y buscó aire que respirar. Se sentía asfixiada, su cuerpo temblaba y comenzaba a sudar frio. Cuando el aire volvió a sus pulmones, ella logró levantarse.

—Yellow, eres el ángel de la vida, tú eres la responsable de proteger la vida —Red la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—Yo… —el ángel apenas podía pensar en toda aquella situación, entendía las repercusiones, pero no las tenía del todo claro.

Sin poder decir una palabra, la chica recibió una fuerte bofetada por parte de Red, cosa que la hizo caer al suelo y que su mejilla comenzara a sangrar ligeramente. Ella se asustó por ello, sintió como si Red hubiese adquirido fuerza sobre humana. Con ojos de incredulidad, la chica vio como él se agachaba hacia ella.

—Es difícil, pero tienes que hacerlo —dijo ante una incrédula Yellow—. Gold y Crystal no están, no hay ningún humano que pueda pararla, solo quedas tú, y si no lo haces, todas las malditas muertes que provoque Blue estarán en tu consciencia.

Con eso dicho, Red se comenzó a elevar, mientras el oscuro fondo cambio a un color rojo sangre intenso. Con horror, Yellow pudo ver como una gigantesca ola de sangre se acercaba hacia ella, golpeándola y arrastrándola con ella.

En el rio de sangre, el ángel se pudo encontrar con cientos de almas atormentadas, todas ellas culpándola de todo lo que les había pasado. Gritándole, golpeándola y surgiéndola mas en aquel espantoso rio de sangre. Sin embargo, cuando Yellow estaba en medio de aquel rio de sangre, su corazón comenzó a regularizarse, sus músculos retomaron su fuerza y sintió como su cuerpo parecía aligerarse.

Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver como la sangre se había convertido en agua cristalina y pura, señal de que ella se había desasido de todas sus dudas, mientras una aura azul cielo comenzaba a cubrirla con mucha más intensidad. Con su espíritu sin dudas, el ángel pudo detener con fuerza el poderoso puño que Spring parecía querer acertarle en la cara.

El temblor en sus piernas y manos volvió, pero no había marcha atrás, la decisión estaba tomada.

—Lo siento mucho, hija mía —los labios de Yellow temblaban de manera arrítmica—. No había otra manera.

Con el brazo temblando, Yellow golpeó a su hija fuertemente en el pecho, haciéndola volar hasta estrellarse con un árbol lejano. Su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos comenzaban a emanar muchas lágrimas, pero su gran aura azul reflejaba que no había marcha atrás. Estaba decidida a terminar con esto, al costo que fuera necesario.

Teniendo cuidado de no asesinarla, Yellow se abalanzó contra Spring, decidida a dejarla fuera de combate y volver lo más rápido posible a la dimensión donde había dejado a Diark. Por su parte, Spring se levantó y también se abalanzó contra su madre adoptiva. La verdadera batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

[…]

La alarma del laboratorio hizo que todos los holders fueran al refugio subterráneo para su seguridad, pero Diark decidió colocarse su gamma stone y correr directamente hacia la azotea. Platinum avisó sobre esto a los demás y de como él mismo había ordenado que todos salieran.

—Acaso el chico glotón se volvió loco —dijo Gold con sorpresa—. Está bien que sea un súper chico, pero eso es una locura.

—¿Por qué no lo detuviste? —preguntó Blue, preocupada.

—Simplemente no pude, el salió muy rápido —confesó Platinum con cierto tono de incomodidad, mientras juntaba sus piernas—. Pero, él está arriba y dijo que terminaría con todo.

Aunque todos seguían sin entender el significado de aquellas palabras, hubo un chico que se levantó en seco de su asiento. Ruby parecía ligeramente molesto, con el ceño fruncido y cruzando sus brazos.

—Diamond sigue con sus mensajes en clave —comentó con algo de rabia—. Escuchen, no sé qué piensen ustedes, pero esto ya me parece muy raro, y si dice que terminara con esto, yo quiero verlo.

—Ruby, es peligroso que…

—No tengo nada que perder, Blue —confesó Ruby, con el rostro ligeramente ensombrecido y con una pequeña lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla—. Quiero ver que es lo que intenta.

Y sin decir nada más, Ruby salió del refugio para ir a con Diark. Le siguió Platinum, quien aún estaba consternada por la extraña actitud de su amigo. Blue se quedó pensando un poco en que hacer, al igual que Gold y Crystal.

—Esto es muy estúpido, está poniendo a todos en peligro —dijo Crystal, con su cuerpo teniendo ligeros temblores y mordiéndose las uñas.

—Sí, pero no pienso ver más amigos morir —dijo Blue, tomando la decisión de ir—. No sé cuál sea el plan de Diamond, pero creo que necesitaran nuestra ayuda.

—Blue tiene razón —Gold parecía haberse decidido también, pero temía por Crystal y su delicada situación—. ¿Quieres venir?

—Es muy estúpido —los temblores de la chica comenzaron a incrementarse—. Todos vamos a morir por la insensatez de uno solo —entrando en pánico, Crystal rápidamente busco unos medicamentos para calmarse.

La chica tomó su medicamento, mientras que Blue finalmente subía a la azotea. Gold, por su lado, estaba al pendiente de Crys, no quería dejarla sola, pero sabía que Diamond necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para lo que sea que estuviera planeando.

—No quiero ver a nadie más morir, Gold —las lágrimas en los ojos de Crystal comenzaron a hacerse presentes—. No sé qué planea Diamond, pero terminara mal.

—Lo hará si nosotros no lo ayudamos —dijo Gold, tratando de calmar a su amiga—. No estoy seguro de que vaya hacer, pero sí sé que necesitara de nuestro apoyo.

Crystal seguía rehusándose a subir. Ya había pasado suficiente y no quería ver a nadie más morir. Por su parte, Gold trataba de consolarla, sabía que ir arriba era una pésima idea, pero también sabía que sus amigos necesitarían toda la ayuda posible.

El dilema se resolvió cuando, de manera repentina, los dos aparecieron en la azotea de manera instantánea. De inmediato, ambos cayeron al suelo, desconcertados y atemorizados por lo que había pasado. A su vez, todos los holders vieron con sorpresa como los dos había llegado ahí.

—Lamento eso, pero necesitaba que se dieran prisa —dijo Diark, parado justo en el borde de la azotea.

—¿Acaso tú fuiste quien…?

—Sí, yo los teletransporte hacia aquí —confesó Diark, sin darle más rodeo al asunto e interrumpiendo a Ruby.

Cuando Ruby estuvo a punto de increpar a Diark, un gran rugido se hizo presente. En medio de la nublosa noche, varios Pidgeot, Flygon y Noctowl infectados inundaron el cielo, a la vez que varios pokémon se hacían presentes por debajo de ellos.

Al ver esto, los cinco holders se reagruparon y se juntaron, cubriéndose las espaldas los unos a los otros. Algo que los sorprendió fue ver Diark seguía parado en la misma posición, inmutable ante el enjambre de pokémon.

—Chico glotón, si vas hacer a algo, es ahora o nunca —dijo Gold con un poco de miedo.

Fue entonces que uno de los Flygon se abalanzó contra Diark para atacarlo con un ataque de Garra Dragón. Aunque los gritos de los holders eran desesperados, Diark siguió sin inmutarse hasta que, justo antes de que el pokémon atacara, tocó su collar y el pokémon se paró en seco.

Todos vieron con asombró como el Flygon se detenía y se acercaba con suavidad a Diark, inclinándose y dejando que el chico lograse acariciarlo.

—Acaso tú has logrado —Blue trataba de hablar, pero sus palabras se iban al ver al Flygon tan manso.

—¿Domar al pokémon infectado? —termino la pregunta Crystal, cuyos temblores se había ido completamente.

—Así es —Diark se dio la vuelta y miro con una sonrisa a los holders—. Les presentó la gamma stone, una piedra con la capacidad de controlar a cualquier pokémon que ustedes deseen.

Mientras los chicos apreciaban con detenimiento el extraño collar, todos los demás pokémon voladores comenzaron a aterrizar, mientras que los demás pokémon se formaban frente a Diark como si de un ejército se tratase.

Ante aquello, los cinco no pudieron evitar caerse y quedar sin palabras ante aquel acto.

—¿Cómo conseguiste eso? —preguntó Ruby.

—Es una maravilla de otra dimensión, lejana a la suya —el chico sonrió y comenzó a acercarse a ellos.

—¿Eso significa que tú no eres…

—No, no soy el Diamond de su realidad —interrumpió Diark a Platinum, cuyos ojos temblaban ante la presencia de aquel sujeto—. Vengo de otra dimensión, su Diamond si murió en el mar.

Diark ofreció la mano a Platinum, pero esta se negó a tomarla y se paró por su cuenta, a la vez que todos se levantaron y fruncieron levemente el ceño.

—¿Por qué nos mentiste así? —preguntó Ruby.

—Solo quería sentir como se sentía ser el Diamond de su universo —una risa sínica salió de sus labios, cosa que incomodo a todos.

—¿Cuál es tu objetivo? —preguntó Ruby, acercándose al chico.

—Ayudarlos, no tengo otro fin —el chico se acercó a Crystal, aunque Gold trato de interponerse—. No hace falta ser hostil, no les hare daño —Diark elimino la distorsión espacial que había en su brazalete, dejándolo al descubierto—. ¿Recuerda que le dije que el virus podría ser un hechizo?, bueno, le enseñare al responsable de todo este lio.

Diark volvió a acercarse al borde de la azotea y miro detenidamente al cielo. Suspiró, concentrándose para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cerró su puño y su lustresfera comenzó a iluminarse, creando una pequeña bola de energía a su alrededor. Con fuerza, Diark lanzó la pequeña esfera hacia el frente, alejándola lo suficiente para poder detonarla y crear un gran portal oscuro que emanaba un extraño liquido negro.

Platinum y Crystal reconocieron al instante la naturaleza de ese portal, por lo que se acercaron rápidamente para poder apreciarlo mejor, mientras que los demás se preparaban para ver que saldría.

—¿Acaso eso sí? —pregunto Platinum, mirando de reojo a Diark.

—Así es, un portal al mundo inverso —confirmó Diark con una sonrisa.

—¿Creaste ese portal con tu lustresfera? —preguntó Crystal, sin despegar la mirada del portal.

—Básicamente, tiene el poder de controlar las dimensiones —Diark rio ligeramente y se acercó a los otros—. Escuchen, en cualquier momento saldrá el responsable de todo, por lo que tendrán que atacarlo con lo mejor que tengan, yo le ordenare al pequeño ejército que lo ataquen también, debemos fulminarlo ahora.

Sin dar tiempo a más, finalmente Giratina se hizo presente. Después de que saliera mucho de ese extraño liquido negro, el enorme pokémon salió, dejando ver como sus cuerpo en forma origen ahora era mucho más delgado, a la par que los pinchos de sus tentáculos había aumentado y la extraña coraza de su boca se había roto, dejando ver una sonrisa tétrica y sombría.

El pokémon gritó con furia, tratando de comunicarse con sus pokémon, pero no funcionaba. La gamma stone era más fuerte. Frustrado, atacó con un Pulso Dragón a Diark, pero él abrió un portal que se tragó el golpe y lo re direccionó hacia Giratina. Con aquel golpe, la batalla campal había comenzado.

Los Holders (exceptuando Gold), con sus pocos pokémon sobrevivientes, comenzaron atacar a Giratina, mientras que el ejército de Diark hacia lo mismo. Giratina esquivaba bastantes ataques, pero algunos lograban impactarle y causarle un daño significativo. Se dio cuenta que era Diark quien controlaba sus soldados, por lo que decidió atacarlo, usando un poderoso Draco Meteoro que impactaría directamente en el laboratorio. Sin embargo, Diark volvió a usar sus portales para tragarse todos los proyectiles y devolvérselos a Giratina.

El ataque debía ser constante, pero Diark estaba consiente que Giratina iría a por él, necesitaba encontrar seguridad. Aunque todos seguían cerca de Diark, estaban tan ocupados peleando que no se dieron cuenta cuando Diark sacó sus botas, guantes y su pokémon armadura. Una vez listo para la acción, el chico se elevó ligeramente, debía planear una mejor estrategia.

Los holders se sorprendieron por aquello, pero no le tomaron importancia al estar en un combate tan complejo. Giratina lanzaba ataque tras ataque, intentando eliminar a la mayor cantidad de pokémon posibles. El pokémon comenzó a viajar entre dimensiones para poder emboscar a Diark, pero este último se dio cuenta y altero el destino de los portales, de modo que Giratina recibió un ataque directo de un Tyranitar y un Aggron.

—¿Tú plan es atacarlo hasta matarlo? —preguntó Gold a Diark.

—Solo debilitarlo lo suficiente —respondió el chico, mientras volvía a usar portales para poder esquivar golpes—. Después de eso, yo me encargare.

La batalla comenzaba a hacer sudar a los holders. Jamás pensaron terminar peleando contra Giratina, mucho menos que los pokémon infectados actuarían de y que un Diamond de otra dimensión los estaría comandando. Todos hacían su mejor esfuerzo para esquivar y lograr atacar a Giratina, el cual hacia todo lo posible para matar a los pokémon que lo atacaban.

Viendo que lo superaban en número, Giratina logró invocar varias almas de pokémon muertos para que acabaran con los pokémon que lo atacaban. Ante esto, los holders se espantaron un poco y se dieron cuenta de que esto no sería tan fácil.

Los fantasmas eran inmunes a todo tipo de ataques, pero infligían gran daño a los pokémon infectados. Sin embargo, parecía que los pokémon sin infectar no se veía afectado por los ataques de las almas. Al ver aquello, los holders continuaron con sus ataques hacia Giratina, quien no paraba de atacarlos una y otra vez.

—¡Lo de los fantasmas es una distracción! —gritó Diark a los holders, pensando en una mejor estrategia para derrotar a Giratina—. Parece que no te darás por vencido tan rápido.

Así era, Giratina estaba decidido a eliminar a los holders y a Diark, con eso se aseguraría el control del planeta Tierra. Diark pensó en eliminar de alguna manera a las almas, debía desaparecerlas para que los pokémon siguieran atacando.

Sin embargo, antes de que Diark pensara en algo, Giratina comenzó a crear una gran bola oscura que estaba rodeada por una extraña aura. Cuando Diark la vio, supo que debía eliminar esa esfera a como diera lugar.

—¡Cuidado con la salpicadura! —gritó Diark, abriendo un portal que devoro la gran esfera que Giratina creaba.

La esfera de Giratina era una bola masiva de antimateria, un ataque que iba dirigido hacia ellos y destruiría casi toda la maldita isla en la que estaban. Afortunadamente, Diark la teletransportó a las profundidades del mar de Kanto, donde la esfera creó una gran fuerza que provocó un gran tsunami que amenazaba el lugar.

Giratina volvió a crear múltiples esferas, las cuales Diark teletransportaba como podía, si alguna de ellas tocaba el suelo, casi todos morirían. Afortunadamente, un pokémon de Blue fue capaz de hacer que Giratina dejara de hacer eso, dándole tiempo a Diark para poder pensar en algo.

—¡¿Cuál es el plan?! —gritó Ruby, desesperado por la situación.

—Primero necesitamos librarnos de esas almas —Diark volvió acercarse al borde el edificio—. Después, creare el momento perfecto para atacarlo.

Sin saber muy bien que haría, Ruby aceptó el plan y siguió indicándole a sus pokémon atacar a Giratina. Por su parte, Diark miro fijamente a las almas y se le ocurrió una idea algo peligrosa, pero que podría servir.

—Lamentó lo que están a punto de sufrir —susurró Diark en silencio, mientras su lustresfera se iluminaba—. ¡Agárrense de lo que puedan, todos!

Y con ese gritó, Diark creo un pequeño agujero negro en el campo de batalla, que inmediatamente comenzó a devorar todo lo que había a su paso. Aunque partes del edificio empezaron a ir hacia el agujero, los holders y los pokémon podían resistir la increíble fuerza gravitatoria, pero las almas no.

Una a una, todas las almas iban siendo devorabas por el agujero negro, mientras que Giratina intentaba atacar a Diark para que se detuviera. Cuando casi todas las almas habían sido tragadas, Diark ordenó.

—¡Escúchenme, tendremos que meterle toda la presión a Giratina para que no invoque más almas, no lo dejen ni respirar! —gritó mientras se mantenía firme al suelo.

—¡Si! —contestaron los holders al unísono, sujetándose de donde podían.

Entonces Diark cerró el portal y todos los pokémon se volvieron a lanzar hacia Giratina. Golpeándolo por todos los frentes y subiendo a él para golpearlo directamente. Entre el intento del pokémon por liberarse, Diark vio como la increíble ola de las explosiones estaba a punto de impactar contra ellos.

Usando su prisma azul, Diark convirtió la ola en un poderoso puño de agua que golpeo con brutalidad al pokémon, dejándolo seriamente mal herido y tumbado en el suelo, pero no debilitado. Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, dos poderosas corrientes marinas se levantaron como si fueran un remolino y golpearon directamente al pokémon, sacudiéndolo violentamente y lanzándolo al mar.

—Es el momento —Diark abrió un portal que daba al lomo de un Wailord—. Platinum, necesito que vengas tú y Pachiritsu conmigo, será el momento perfecto para atacar.

Aunque Platinum parecía que le faltase el aire y sus piernas le dolían, aceptó ir con Diark. La adrenalina de su cuerpo no le hacía pensar en nadas más que no fuera derrotar a Giratina.

—Si —dijo con un poco de timidez, mientras su pokémon la seguía hacia el portal.

—¿Y nosotros? —preguntó Gold, agitado y ligeramente cansado.

—Cuando Giratina este en medio de la corriente y sea atacado por Pachiritsu, lo atacaran con lo mejor que tiene —Diark se acercó al portal—. Cuento con ustedes.

Entonces Diark y Platinum pasaron por el portal subieron al lomo de un Wailord que los llevaría a las cercanías donde Giratina luchaba contra las corrientes marinas y algunos pokémon marinos que lo atacaban.

El pokémon luchaba por deshacer aquellas columnas de agua que lo atacan con chorros a presión de gran poder. Les lanzaba Cometa Draco y Pulso Dragón, pero las columnas seguían con su incesante ataque a presión. Tampoco podía teletransportarse, la lustresfera de Diark se lo impedía. Con rabia, intentaba hacer de todo, inclusive lanzar miles de pequeñas bolas de antimateria por todos lados, sin embargo, Diark creó una esfera de portales que le devolvían a Giratina sus mismos ataques, debilitándolo aún más.

—¿Por qué Giratina hizo todo esto? —preguntó Platinum, anonadada por el espectáculo que presenciaba.

—El dominio del planeta y de todas las creaturas de Arceus —digo Diark, mientras que el Wailord se acercaba a toda velocidad—. Alguien se cansó de estar exiliado y reclamó el mundo como suyo.

Mientras se acercaba, Giratina estaba mucho más débil y cansado, era el momento justo para actuar. Sin embargo, cuando él vio a Diark y Platinum acercándose, logró sacar uno de sus tentáculos y alargarlo lo suficiente para impactar en el vientre de Platinum.

La chica gritó horrorizada, pero el golpe no la daño físicamente. Sin embargo, el tentáculo se comenzó a retraer y, lentamente, comenzó a sacar el alma de Platinum.

—¡Ayuda! —gritó espantada al ver como su alma se separaba de su cuerpo.

Aunque estaba ahí, Diark no quería ayudarla realmente. Odiaba a esa Platinum, su muerte no causaría ningún mal a nadie, pero, tal vez si la salvaba, su forma de ver a Diamond cambiaria, por lo que rápidamente cortó el tentáculo con una bola de energía, haciendo que el alma de Platinum volviera a su cuerpo y que Giratina perdiera aún más energía.

—Gra-gracias —agradeció Platinum, tocándose el pecho una y otra vez al sentir como le arrebataban su alma.

—Agradécemelo ahora —un último golpe de agua fue la señal—. ¡Ataca ahora!

—¡Pachiritsu, usa Trueno! —gritó a su pokémon.

El pokémon obedeció y ataco a Giratina con el más poderoso Trueno que allá hecho jamás. Antes de impactar en el objetivo, Diark lo encerró en una burbuja de agua, con el cual sería blanco fácil para las tropas en tierra, las cuales lanzaron un poderoso ataque en conjunto que impactó de lleno contra la prisión de agua eléctrica donde estaba encerrado Giratina.

El energía invertida fue tanta que la esfera de agua de evaporo al instante, dejando caer a un Giratina debilitado y sin ninguna fuerza. Antes de que cayera al mar, Diark lo teletransportó hasta isla, donde cayó a unos metros del laboratorio.

—Lo hemos logra…

Antes de que Platinum festejara, Diark la teletransportó hacia donde estaban los demás holders, mientras él se teletransportaba hacia el cuerpo del dios caído, sacaba su arma y comenzaba a convertirlo en una piedra. Esta vez no hubo gritos, Giratina apenas y podía seguir respirando. Cuando los Holders llegaron, la girosfera ya estaba lista para usarse.

—¿Y Giratina? —preguntó Crystal, asustada y sorprendida al ver como Giratina había desaparecido.

—He encerrado a Giratina, ahora su poder me pertenece —digo de manera fría, sacando la piedra y colocándola en su brazalete.

Al hacerlo, la energía volvió a correr por su cuerpo, haciendo brillar su sangre en un color amarillo y haciéndolo gritar levemente al sentir todo ese poder recorriendo su cuerpo. Finalmente su cuerpo se adoptó a esa energía. Diark ahora controlaba la antimateria, las realidades y el control absolutos de la muerte y de las almas.

—¿Por qué debes ser tú quien ostente ese poder? —preguntó Blue, confusa.

—Porque soy el único capaz de usarlo, y cualquiera que me cuestione pagara el precio —al ver la cara de terror de todos, rio un poco—. Pero no se preocupen, los recompensare con lo que tanto han querido en estos años.

Y con un solo pensamiento, toda la energía que usó Giratina para infectar a los pokémon comenzó a salir de ellos y a entrar dentro de la piedra. Los holders vieron confundidos como todos los pokémon infectados comenzaron a perder su plaga, elevándose una gran nube negra sobre de ellos que se dirigía directamente a la piedra de Diark. En menos de un minuto, todos los pokémon del planeta Tierra estaba curados

Al ver como los pokémon volvieron a la normalidad, Crystal cayó al suelo, incapaz de comprender que todo había terminado. Todos estaban completamente sorprendidos e sin palabras que decir. Fue Ruby el único que pudo articular palabras.

—¿Se terminó? —su voz era seca y sus ojos comenzaban a emanar lágrimas.

—Efectivamente, la crisis ha concluido.

Fue ahí donde todos comenzaron a expresar felicidad inmediata. Crystal lloraba de alegría, mientras que Gold la abrazaba entre risas. Blue corrió y abrazó a Diark con alegría, a la par que Platinum también hacia lo mismo. Por su parte, Ruby sonrió y miró al tímido Sol que comenzaba a salir.

Aunque Diark estaba alegre por verlos felices una vez más, ver el sentimiento que Ruby expresaba lo hizo sentirse ligeramente preocupado.

—¿Qué ocurre Ruby? Acaso no estas feliz de que esto haya concluido —preguntó Diark, librándose del abrazo de las dos chicas.

—Estoy feliz, es solo que, me gustaría que Sapphire estuviera aquí —comentó con un tono de alegría y tristeza.

—Eso se puede arreglar —la girosfera de Diark comenzó a brillar—. Ahora yo soy el dueño de la misma muerte y la almas, aunque aún no pueda resucitarlos, puedo hacer que los vuelvan a ver, se lo han ganado por serme de gran ayuda en esta pelea.

Y cuando todos voltearon a ver a Diark, vieron a todos sus compañeros y amigos caídos; Red, Green, Yellow, Silver, Emerald, Sapphire y Diamond. Diark había traído sus almas devuelta del inframundo para que pudieran ver que sus amigos habían logrado cumplir su misión.

Inmediatamente, todos fueron abrazar a sus amigos una última vez. Todos cayeron en llanto a sentir sus almas una vez más. Aunque no tenían cuerpo físico, de igual forma podían abrazarlos.

—Lo han conseguido —dijo Red mientras abrazaba de forma grupal a Blue.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo cuidando de nuestros pokémon, chica ruidosa —comentó Green con alegría.

—Bien hecho, ahora los pokémon vivirán en paz con todos nosotros —dijo Yellow con alegría y con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

—Lo hemos hecho por ustedes chicos, no saben cuánto los extrañe —Blue, hecha un mar de lágrimas, los abrazo con fuerza.

—Sabía que el dejar que sobrevivieras haría la diferencia —Silver abrazó a Gold con fuerza—. Me alegra que lo hayan logrado.

—Siempre un paso adelante, te extrañe mucho, amigo —Gold también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Al terminar el abrazo, Silver abrazó con fuerza a Crystal, la cual era un mar de lágrimas mayor que el de todos.

—Bien hecho, Crystal, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste —dijo Silver con una sonrisa.

—Sin embargo, no pude salvarlos a todos —dijo con un poco de tristeza—. Pero me alegra que estés aquí una vez más, Silver.

—Tranquila, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, mantén la fe.

—¡Ruby! —Sapphire gritó y abrazó con mucha fuerza a Ruby, pero a este no le importó la fuerza, estaba feliz de poner volver a ver a su compañera.

—Sapphire —Ruby también la abrazo con fuerza y acaricio su espectral cabello—. Lo logramos, como tú dijiste.

—Así si, te dije que mantuvieras tu optimismo hasta el final —la chica también lloraba levemente, lágrimas incorpóreas caían hacia la tierra.

—Oh vamos, aún sigue siendo la misma pareja de siempre, aunque la muerte los separó —Emerald sacó una ligera carcajada—. Es bueno verlos de nuevo, lo han consegui…

Antes de terminar, Crystal abrazó por detrás al chico, haciéndolo sonrojarse un poco, pero sintiéndose feliz de volver a ver a su amiga.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo —dijo Crystal con alegría.

—A mí también, es un gusto saber que lo lograron.

—Señorita, es genial que este bien —Diamond abrazaba con mucho cariño Platinum, mientras esta le devolvía el abrazo.

—Es bueno que estés aquí, amigo —Platinum estaba feliz de ver a su verdadero amigo ahí, sin embargo, había algo que entendía, y eso era el donde estaba Pearl—. ¿Y Pearl?

—No sé por qué no está aquí, señorita, pero está feliz por saber que está bien —Diamond sonrió con alegría.

Diark apretó los puños al escuchar eso. Sentía rabia al ver como Platinum seguía queriendo a Pearl, una especie de celos e ira comenzaba a hacer arder su interior, a la par que su aura negra comenzaba a emanar, lentamente. Los temores ocultos de Diamond se hacían presente en él.

—¡Les dije que podríamos lograrlo, somos los pokédex holders después de todo¡ —Sapphire gritó con alegría a sus amigos.

Todos le sonrieron a la chica, sabían que ya todo había terminado.

—Sin embargo, tenemos que agradecerle al chico glotón dimensional —dijo Gold con una sonrisa—. Él fue el que nos ayudó a vencer a Giratina.

Fue entonces que todos voltearon a ver a Diark, el cual oculto rápidamente sus sentimientos y su aura se desvaneció.

—Wow, parece que tengo una copia de mí mismo —dijo Diamond con una sonrisa.

—Prefiero el termino de otro universo —Diark rio de manera forzada—. No tienen que agradecer, mi objetivo es que todos tengan paz, y ustedes hicieron todo al final.

—De todas formas, gracias —dijo Ruby con lágrimas.

—¡Gracias! —dijeron todos al unísono.

Diark sonrió, alegre de ver a todos felices y que ese mundo había conseguido un final feliz.

—Escuchen, como nuevo amo de la muerte, dejare que las almas de sus compañeros estén con ustedes hasta que consiga el poder suficiente para poder devolverlos a la vida —Diark sonrió y miro a todos una última vez—. Nos ve…

—¡Espera! —gritó Platinum, interrumpiendo la huida de Diark.

Diark se paró en seco, tragó saliva y miro de manera seria a Platinum. Estaba seguro de lo que pasaría, y si pasaba, el desenlace no sería tan bueno.

—¿Qué ocurre, Platinum? —preguntó Diark, sintiendo una presión en el pecho.

—Me gustaría que, antes de que te vayas, pudieses traer a Pearl —la voz de Platinum parecía romperse un poco—. Quiero volver a verlo a él también.

Esa ira, esa ira y celos volvieron a nacer, Diark estaba rabioso. El mayor miedo de Diamond, su sentimiento oculto ahora se manifestaba en él. Trató de calmarse, pero sabía la resolución de esa petición.

—¿Amas a Pearl, no es así? —preguntó Diark, con una serenidad pasmosa.

Platinum se sonrojó levemente ante la pregunta, apartó la vista de Diark y tragó saliva.

—Si —respondió tímidamente, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

—Ya veo, entonces aquí lo tienes.

La girosfera brilló y el alma de Pearl apareció a unos cuantos metros de Platinum. Esta comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas y a correr para poder abrazarlo, sin embargo, antes de poder tocarlo, el alma del rubio se desvaneció en la nada, convirtiéndose en pequeños brillos que cayeron al suelo. Diark había destruido el alma de Pearl. Platinum solo pudo caer y llorar al ver que su amigo se había ido.

—¡Pearl! —gritó Diamond al ver el alma de su amigo destruida.

Diamond corrió hacia donde estaba Platinum, mientras los demás holders miraron de manera despectiva a Diark, quien estaba riendo de forma sádica y sarcástica. Su aura negra volvió a emanar, asustando a todos.

—¿Enserio creíste que cumpliría tu estúpido deseo? —Diark se elevó y se acercó a Platinum—. Tú, sucia holder, que no es capaz de apreciar a quien de verdad merece tu amor.

Platinum no entendía, pero Diamond tragó saliva y trató de proteger a su amiga, pero fue obligado por la girosfera a dejar a Platinum.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —preguntó enojada Sapphire.

—Es muy simple, porque ella firmó su propia sentencia —el chico tomó a Platinum del cuello y la elevó.

Los holders vivos trataron de evitarlo, pero Diark los alejó usando a sus amigos como esclavos. Platinum pudo ver los ojos llenos de ira de Diark. Esos ojos azules convertidos en ojos negros. Se agarró fuertemente a los brazos de su atacante, para no ahogarse.

—Pudiste haber notado que, ese chico que murió y traje te amaba, pero a ti no te importo, solo quería a tu estúpido rubio, andar con él, sin importar los sentimientos de ese chico que hizo tanto por ti y no lo valoraste —apretando con más fuerza su cuello—. Dejaría a Diamond dolido, y lentamente lo dejarían en el olvido y seguirían su vida, he visto eso en tantas dimensiones, me da asco.

Platinum apenas podía respirar, aunado a eso, Diark le hizo sentir un sentimiento de culpa que le hacía querer llorar y le dificultaba todavía más el respirar. Los demás holders querían ayudar, pero no podían.

—Miles de veces, en miles de universos, solo te quedas con ese tipo, follan de mil forma y Diamond solo es el que sobra, pero no más, no en mi guardia —con una aura cada vez más grande y una furia que lo sobrepasaba, soltó el cuello de la chica, dejándola caer al suelo.

La chica tosió, recuperando el aliento por haber sido ahorcada por Diark, quien ordenó que las almas dejaran a los holders, por lo que todas las rodearon.

—¡No la dañes! —gritó Diamond, protegiendo a la heredera.

—Oh, homólogo de este universo, enserio protegerás a la chica que no le importaron tus sentimientos —el aura de Diark aumentaba aún más.

—No lo hace, simplemente está enamorada de alguien más, y eso no es un problema —Diamond se puso firme—. Escucha, puede que ella no me corresponda, pero eso no quiere decir que no le importe, sé que ella seguirá siendo mi amiga, y eso es lo que importa.

Todos los holders se sorprendieron del como Diamond se tomó de buena manera el rechazo, estaba dispuesto a proteger a Platinum, aun cuando esta no le correspondía.

—Si ese es el caso, cumpliré tu deseo de estar completamente solo —Diark sonrió macabramente y pensó su acto final.

El prisma azul se iluminó, y entonces el cuerpo de Platinum explotó de adentro hacia afuera. Su sangre y restos cayeron encima de todos los holders, vivos y muertos. Platinum murió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Oh, use la piedra equivocada —con una risa sádica, se teletransportó al multiverso, evitando que algunos holders fueran por él.

Diark había asesinado a Platinum, y, al eliminar el alma de Pearl, el alma de Platinum jamás se encontraría con el rubio. Al llegar a una pequeña isla de multiverso, Diark rio plácidamente, sus niveles de ira disminuyeron y su adrenalina aumento.

Lo disfrutó, disfrutó ver a Platinum recibir el castigo que él creía que era justo. Tal vez, podría hacer una pequeña purga de estas Platinum. Todas aquellas Platinum que prefirieron al rubio no merecían tener su paz. Sin embargo, ahora no podía perder el tiempo, necesitaba ir a la siguiente dimensión.

[…]

Las enormes y bellas planicies del paraje donde Yellow había llevado a Spring, ahora estaban completamente destrozadas por la intensa batalla que se estaba librando. Donde estaba la gigantesca piedra de oro que coronaria al ángel de la naturaleza, Spring, ahora había un gigantesco cráter producido por una gran explosión. Del cielo, Yellow y Spring bajan y tomaban un respiro.

Yellow estaba ligeramente agitada, pero aún tenía muchas energías. Su agotamiento se debía a la forma en que luchaba, contenía toda su fuerza para no asesinar a Spring y eso le provocaba que se cansara más rápido. Su aura azul se agitaba fuertemente, a la par que sus brazos seguían temblando. Spring por su lado estaba más cansada, sus brazos dejaban ver quemaduras y golpes por la pelea que había tenido con su madre. A pesar de solo haber peleado por unos pocos minutos, Spring estaba cansada, pero no se daba por vencida.

Yellow notó algo en toda la batalla, de alguna manera, había logrado memorizar los patrones de lucha de Spring. El ángel no era una guerrera, su hija mucho menos lo era, por lo que rápidamente encontró un patrón, patrón que seguramente seria del parasito, no de ella.

Yellow cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo por unos segundos, se estaba dando cuenta que estaba adquiriendo las versiones primitivas de una luchadora, su poder, que alguna vez usaron Blue y su heraldo, había logrado almacenar las formas de combates y ahora se estaban transmitiendo a Yellow, información que Yellow usaría para la batalla.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio como Spring se dirigía para darle un puñetazo en la cara. Rápidamente, Yellow se protegió del golpe con su mano derecha, tomando el puño de la chica. Ella tenía que terminar esto ahora, sería el último asalto, el temblar de su abrazo le comunicó que era ahora o nunca.

Spring trató de golpear con su otro puño, pero Yellow lo esquivó y le dio un golpe en la barbilla y otro en el estómago, alejándola de ella. Spring se elevó y lanzó una bola de energía, pero Yellow utilizó sus hilos energéticos para absorber la totalidad del ataque. Usando su piedra tierra, dos gigantescos brazos de piedra salieron del suelo y tomaron a Spring, cuando la chica trató de zafarse, Yellow se elevó y, de una patada, logró romper la roca y mandar a Spring al suelo, creando un pequeño cráter por lo duro del impacto.

—Esto debería bastar —aunque volaba, las piernas de Yellow temblaban y su aura comenzaba a amainar.

Sin embargo, Spring seguía de pie y le envió a su madre dos bolas de energía. Yellow usó sus hilos para sujetarlas y, una que pasaron detrás de ella, enviárselas devuelta a Spring. Creando otra pequeña explosión.

Yellow bajó y esperó que Spring finalmente estuviera fuera de combate, pero no fue así. Aunque estaba débil, el parasito le impedía a Spring detenerse. La chica se abalanzó contra Yellow y trató de acertar varios golpes, pero Yellow lograba esquivarlos o defenderse de ellos usando sus brazos.

Yellow comprendió que Spring no se rendiría hasta que muriera, aquella magia que Diark usó en ella le hacía querer pelear hasta morir. Sabiendo eso, Yellow debía concentrar la suficiente energía en un ataque potente para poder hacer que Spring se desmaye. Debía ser cuidadosa para no pasarse, aunque el ángel sabía perfectamente cómo controlar su propia energía.

—¡Ya basta, Spring! —gritó Yellow mientras envolvía su brazo con un gigantesco bloque de roca y golpeada a Spring.

El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejar a Spring unos metros, cosa que le dio tiempo a Yellow para comenzar acumular energía en su mano izquierda. Una pequeña aura de color azul fuerte se hizo presente alrededor de su puño, Yellow debía esperar el momento justo para atacar.

Spring, aún más débil, trato de abalanzarse contra su madre, pero esta creó una pared de roca que hizo que Spring se impactara directamente. Cuando tuvo la suficiente energía almacenada, Yellow se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y a una Spring bastante atontada y desorientada.

El golpe dio directamente en el estómago de Spring, su cuerpo fue rodeado por aquella aura azul y salió disparada lejos de ahí hasta impactarse con unos de los pocos árboles que quedaban. Spring estaba fuera de combate.

Yellow se acercó para ver a su hija, sin embargo al llegar, su aura azul desapareció súbitamente. Sus piernas no aguantaron más y la hicieron caer de rodillas, aunque sus brazos seguían temblando por lo ocurrido, tuvieron la suficiente energía para que ella se tapara la boca antes de gritar fuertemente.

Spring no estaba muerta, pero verla completamente ensangrentada, con múltiples heridas y con lágrimas en los ojos. Esto hizo que la presión en el pecho de Yellow fuera intensa y su corazón se rompiera. Esa chica moribunda era su hija, su pequeña niña, aquella que rescató y juro cuidar.

—Perdóname, Spring —dijo adolorida, hundiendo su cara con el suelo y dejando que este se llenara con sus lágrimas.

Lo había hecho, había golpeado a su hija. Aunque su determinación era fuerte, ver a su hija así la rompía en mil pedazos. Sin embargo, no había otra manera, no era tiempo de lamentos.

Un extraño sonido se escuchó, cuando Yellow levantó la mirada, pudo ver que la máscara que tenía Spring se había retirado. Lo que su hija tenía era un parasito, algo que no había notado.

—Fue la maldita gamma stone —dijo Yellow al ver a su hija con la cara descubierta, pero llena de sangre—. Al vencerte, el control se rompió.

Sin perder el tiempo, Yellow usó sus poderes curativos para revitalizar a Spring. Lentamente, mientras las ondas curativas recorrían su cuerpo, las heridas se fueron borrando, los moretes desaparecían y la sangre se desvanecía. Después de unos segundos, Spring estaba curada y lentamente abrió sus ojos, viendo con alegría y confusión a su madre.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó de manera débil Spring.

—Spring, mi niña, ya estas a salvo.

Con una sonrisa, Spring se abalanzó hacia su madre para darle un abrazo, abrazo que fue bien correspondido por su madre, la cual sintió el hermoso calor que transmitía su hija y recordó con felicidad el primer abrazo que se dieron.

Sin embargo, el abrazo se vio interrumpido cuando Spring desapareció súbitamente, fue teletransportaba por Diark. Yellow cayó al suelo y volvió a gritar de dolor, estuvo demasiado cerca de tener a su hija, pero una vez más, Diark se la arrebato. Un aura roja rodeó a Yellow, a la vez que una llama de furia se encendía dentro del ángel.

—¡Diark, juro que pagaras por esto! —gritó a los cuatro vientos, llena de rabia y furia.

La chica abrió un portal con furia, sacó su brújula y fue a buscar rápidamente el próximo universo para poder conseguir la siguiente piedra. Con ella, haría pagar a Diark por todo aquello que le había hecho. Sus dudas se habían ido completamente, la ira y el dolor ahora la guiaban, deseaba hacer pagar a Diark, e iría hasta el fin del mundo con el tal de verlo muerto.

El ángel de la vida estaba decidida a matar.


	6. Capitulo 6: Encanto Delta

**_Buenas queridos lectores, aquí les traigo el sexto episodio de esta historia que esta llegando a su fin. Es la primera vez que hago un fic con mas de cinco capitulos xD.  
Cabe mencionar que, como en los dos capítulos anteriores, el universo de este capitulo no es mio, si no que le pertenece a la autora "milo-g" antigua administradora del foro extinto de "DexHolders Del Profesor Oak". El universo es del fic "Stalker", para que igual vaya a leerlo, es gratis. De paso vean un poco de los fic que hace la autora, tiene obras bastante buenas que seguro les gustaran._**

 ** _Desde aquí, muchas gracias por dejarme usar tu universo, eres un amorsh UvU._**

 ** _Sin mas, espero les guste este episodio y lo disfruten._**

 ** _Los leeremos en una próxima oportunidad._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo VI: Encanto Delta**_

Unas pequeñas risas rompieron el inquietante silencio del multiverso. En medio del gran jardín floreado que tenía el Multi-Hub, una niña de hermoso pelo rubio y vestido blanco recolectaba las flores, mientras que una mujer la seguía de cerca, cuidando de que la niña no se hiciera daño.

—Hoy han crecido muchas flores —dijo la pequeña niña de brillantes ojos amarillos.

—Todos los días crecen flores de diferentes especies, Spring —la mujer se acercó a la niña y acarició el lindo pelo de la niña—. Parece que has encontrado una muy linda.

—Así es, me recuerda mucho a Flet —la niña tomó delicadamente un pequeño tulipán anaranjado y lo arrancó—. ¿Crees que le guste?

—Seguramente le encantara, cariño.

Como parte de su ritual de cada mes, la pequeña Spring tomaba las flores más bellas que había en el patio de la isla y las usaba para realizar bellos adornos florales para sus pokémon y para su madre adoptiva; el ángel de la vida.

Spring ya había juntado bastantes flores, por lo que ella y Yellow volvieron a la gran torre, ambas tomadas de la mano. Mientras caminaban, Spring no pudo evitar fijarse en las miles de burbujas que había.

—Mami —aquella palabra ruborizó rápidamente a Yellow, haciéndole sentirse ligeramente avergonzada—. Todas esas burbujas son universos diferentes, ¿no?

—Así es, pequeña, cada una es una realidad completamente diferente —el ángel esbozó una sonrisa hacia su pequeña—. Cada una tiene mil historias que contar.

—¿Cuándo me llevaras a ver una? —preguntó mientras se adelantaba y le paraba el pasó a Yellow.

Ante aquella pregunta, Yellow tragó un poco de saliva y trató de desviar la mirada. Suspiró y decidió encarar a su pequeña.

—Si te portas bien, iremos cuando cumplas dieciséis años —prometió con una sonrisa a la niña.

—¿Por qué debo esperar seis años más? —la niña arqueó la ceja e hizo una mueca— Ya soy lo suficientemente fuerte para poder contra cualquier reto.

—Spring —Yellow suspiró, se inclinó hacia la niña y la tomó del hombro—. Eres una niña muy buena y has hecho avances increíbles, pero aun necesitas mucho por mejorar, en especial tu habilidad para hablar con los pokémon.

—Pero ya la domino, incluso he hablado con Mesprit —la niña volteó a ver al pokémon, el cual estaba descansando sobre un árbol.

Al escuchar a la niña, Mesprit se levantó de su siesta y fue hacia ellas, posicionándose sobre la cabeza de Spring, recargando la suya sobre la de la niña. Yellow miró de reojo a Mesprit y este solo le guiño el ojo, sabia la complicidad que había entre el pokémon legendario y la chica.

—Bueno, es fácil entender a un pokémon que te sigue desde el inicio —Yellow soltó una pequeña carcajada—. Pero mira, necesitaras mejorar mucho tus habilidades de curación y de escucha, entonces te llevare a un lugar muy especial.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —los ojos de Spring se iluminaron.

—Por supuesto, será un hermoso paraje lleno de flores, bosques y pokémon por todos lados, un paraíso —Yellow finalizó su promesa—. Ahora volvamos a…

Antes de que Yellow terminase, Flet se hizo presente, cayendo en picada justo al árbol donde estaba Mesprit descansando. Al oír el golpe, los tres corrieron para auxiliar al pequeño pokémon volador.

Al llegar, se encontraron con que Flet tenía dañada una de sus alas, lo que lo imposibilitaba volar. Al revisar más la herida del ala, Yellow se dio cuenta que él mismo se había provocado ese daño, seguramente para poder ayudar a Spring en su lucha por demostrar que es capaz.

—"Ustedes son muy unidos a ella, son sus cómplices" —pensó mientras miraba a su pequeña, la cual estaba muy preocupada por su pokémon—. ¿Quieres intentarlo ahora?

—Sí, puedo hacerlo —la niña dejo sus flores a un lado y se inclinó hacia el pokémon—. Solo debo estirar las manos y concentrarme.

Y así lo hizo, colocó sus manos abiertas cerca del pokémon y comenzó a tratar de canalizar su energía hasta su mano. Lentamente, una pequeña esfera dorada se formó en los brazos de Spring y comenzó a emanar pulsos que cubrían al pokémon, pulsos curativos.

Aunque el pokémon se estaba curando, los brazos de Spring comenzaron a temblar y sus dedos se movían de forma anómala. Al ver esto, Yellow trató de poner sus manos junto a las de su niña y ayudarla, pero esta se lo impidió.

—Puedo hacerlo —dijo con un tono agitado, pero determinado.

Yellow se sorprendió por aquello, dejo que la chica continuara, sin embargo, cuando vio que varias heridas salieron de las manos de la niña, Yellow decidió pararla de golpe.

—Yo lo hago —dijo Yellow, tomando con una sola mano las delicadas manos de Spring.

Y sin darle tiempo a decir algo más, Yellow curó de un solo pulso a Flet, el cual miro asustado como Spring apenas tenía fuerzas para no caerse en el suelo. Rápidamente, Yellow tomó en brazos a su niña y la curó, revitalizándola por completo.

—Lo lamento, creo que aún no supero la fase de envió de energía —dijo Spring con una sonrisa tímida.

—No digas eso, lo hiciste muy bien mi niña —de tres pulsos, Spring estaba con todas sus energías—. Recuerda que no debes compartir toda tu energía para curar a alguien más, debes tener una especie de energía de reserva para poder curar, solo así no te harás daño.

Spring estaba recién aprendiendo como usar su don de curar a los pokémon y humanos. Al ser descendiente directa de Yellow, había heredado esa capacidad, aunque estaba bastante mermada. El ángel había estado entrenándola desde que la encontró por casualidad en un frio universo congelado.

—Creo que si necesito más entrenamiento —Spring se desilusiono un poco, pero luego vio con una sonrisa optimista a su madre adoptiva—. Pero me volveré tan buena como tú, mami.

—Así será, mi pequeña niña —Yellow sonrió y acaricio el hermoso pelo rubio de la niña—. Ahora vayamos a casa, debemos terminar los adornos antes de que te vayas a dormir.

—Sí, estoy segura que los arreglos de este mes serán los mejores.

Y con una sonrisa de determinación, Spring tomó la mano de su madre adoptiva y ambas caminaron hasta la casa, seguidas muy de cerca por Flet y Mesprit, quienes observaban de manera curiosa como les prepararían sus adornos florales.

[…]

En medio de un pequeño cumulo de tierra que flotaba sobre el mar primigenio, Spring apareció súbitamente, golpeándose directamente con el suelo. A pesar de haber caído de una altura considerable, no sintió daño alguno. Su parasito armadura la protegió.

—¡Madre! —gritó Spring, levantándose rápidamente y buscándola por todos lados.

Spring no se encontró nada más que la profunda oscuridad del multiverso, iluminado por algunas burbujas universales y alguna extraña bola de energía giratoria. Estaba lejos del Multi-Hub y lejos de su madre. Sin embargo, no estaba sola.

Al girar la cabeza, pudo ver la figura de Diark, quien miraba de manera placida el multiverso. La chica tragó saliva y trató de alejarse, pero se detuvo al sentir que estaba en el borde del pequeño montículo de tierra.

—Parece que hiciste un buen trabajo, aunque finalmente tu madre decidió ir con todo —la voz inquietante de Diark hizo palidecer a Spring.

—Tú me hiciste pelear contra mi madre —la voz de Spring se hizo un poco agresiva, a la vez que fruncía el ceño levemente.

—Esa Yellow no es tu madre, ¿o me equivoco? —el chico se dio la vuelta.

—Ella…

—Ella era un reemplazo, o al menos eso buscabas, ¿no? —Diark se acercó lentamente a la chica—. Un reemplazo de la cruel madre que te abandonó.

Spring no supo que decir, el sentimiento de miedo se había ido, ahora había un sentimiento de extrañeza y cierta tristeza. Con lentitud, la chica se levantó y miro a los ojos a Diark, esos grandes ojos azules idénticos a los de su padre.

—No es un reemplazo, solo quería que mi padre y yo volviéramos a ser felices —confesó Spring con un poco de tristeza.

—La extrañaban, por eso te aventuraste a buscar una forma de encontrar otra madre que sufriera lo mismo y juntarlos, sin importante las implicaciones que eso conllevaría —la voz de Diark era inquietantemente tranquilizadora—. Sin embargo, justo cuando estuviste a punto de cruzar ese portal, tu universo quedo paralizado completamente, siendo rescatada por el ángel de la vida, quien, irónicamente, es una homologa de tu madre. Tuviste mucha suerte en eso, Spring.

Los ojos de Spring comenzaron a emanar pequeñas lágrimas al recordar su universo, recordar la última vez que vio a su padre y como nunca pudo despedirse de él.

—¿C-cómo es que sabes eso? —preguntó Spring con un ligero tartamudeo.

—He estado investigando un poco de ti, una forma de vida que sale de un universo congelado no es algo que se vea todos los días —una pequeña risa salió de sus labios—. He investigado más universos de los que puedes imaginar, y he visto como terminaran cada uno de ellos, incluso…

El chico chasqueó los dedos y su lustresfera se iluminó. Posteriormente, una burbuja inmóvil y de color azul cielo apareció justo en las manos de Diark.

—Incluso sabía como terminaría el tuyo, Spring.

Al ver su universo, Spring se acercó a este y trató de tocarlo, pero fue rápidamente detenida por Diark. Sin embargo, un pequeño domo los rodeó y ambos fueron teletransportados dentro de él, apareciendo encima de una espesa selva.

—¿Estamos dentro de él? —preguntó Spring, incrédula de la situación.

—Efectivamente, dentro de un universo congelado —Diark sonrió y se acercó al borde.

—Pero, se supone que nadie puede acceder a estas burbujas a menos que haya una singularidad —Spring también observaba la selva.

—Nadie puede, a menos que tengas el poder suficiente —el chico le mostró su brazalete—. Ahora, el espacio me pertenece, ningún rincón del multiverso es secreto para mí.

Entonces el pequeño montículo de tierra comenzó a moverse. Mientras avanzaban, Spring se dio cuenta de cómo era un universo congelado; todos los arboles estaban completamente paralizados, no se movían ni un poco. A su vez, cientos de partículas de polvo estaban suspendidas en el aire de manera indefinida, así como los caudales de agua y algunos pokémon que sobrevolaban el área cuando el universo se paró.

Luego de unos minutos de vuelo, ambos llegaron a su destino. Frente a ellos se alzaba una pequeña colina que tenía la entrada a una cueva en su cumbre. Cuando el montículo se acercó lo suficiente, Spring y Diark fueron cubiertos por una aura purpura.

—Al estar congelado en el tiempo y espacio, nuestros cuerpos podrían desvanecerse si entramos en contacto con este universo sin la protección adecuada —Diark se acercó a la cueva—. Entra.

Aunque con algo de dudas, Spring entró levemente a la cueva, siguiendo de cerca a su captor. No entendía por qué estaban ahí, pero al ver la silueta de cinco personas lo entendió. Cuando se acercó a esas personas, reconoció al instante al que estaba en medio de todos.

—¡Padre! —gritó Spring entre lágrimas.

La chica corrió y se abalanzó hacia su padre, abrazándolo de la manera más fuerte que pudo. A pesar de lo fuerte del abrazo y de las lágrimas derramadas, el cuerpo de su padre siguió quieto, sin registrar ningún movimiento. Spring no sentía la calidez que desprendía su padre al abrazarla. Aunque fuera su cuerpo, parecía ser una estatua.

—¡Padre, ¿por qué no te mueves?! —gritó la chica tratando de zarandear a su padre, pero era incapaz de moverlo un solo centímetro.

—Él está en un esta de parálisis total, no puede ser afectado por nada en lo absoluto —Diark se acercó a la chica, la cual comenzó a llorar en el pecho de su padre—. Lo lamento chica.

Los ojos de Spring derraban cientos de lágrimas que caían y se desvanecían antes salir del aura que la rodeaba. Una gran presión y tristeza se hizo presente en ella al estar tan cerca de su padre. Cuando sus ánimos se calmaron un poco, volteó a ver a Diark.

—¿Existe alguna forma en que tú puedas liberarlo? —preguntó Spring.

—Sí, pero no puedo con mi poder actual —una sonrisa se formó en su rostro—. Escucha, se lo que has sufrido y me apena terriblemente que alguien como tú este haya sufrido tanto por una causa tan egoísta como la que hizo tu madre.

—Mi madre… —fue entonces que Spring se levantó de golpe—. Ella nos dejó, nos abandonó cuando más la necesitábamos.

—Así es, todo por no haber tomado las decisiones correctas en el tiempo exacto —con un solo pensamiento, Diark teletransportó a ambos hacia una cafetería—. Dejo a su querida niña y al chico que más la amó por irse con un hombre llamado Gold y vivir con él en una lejana región.

Entonces Spring pudo notar entre todas las personas de la cafetería a una mujer de pelo amarillo y un chico de pelo azabache. Frente a ella se encontraba su madre, quien parecía estar de lo más feliz mientras tomaba la mano de aquel extraño sujeto.

—Es curioso, mientras tú te aventurabas en una misión peligrosa para encontrar otra madre y tu padre sobrevivía como podía en una cueva para tratar de rescatarte, tu madre se la pasaba de lo lindo con otro hombre y no mostraba preocupación por su propia hija —una risa sarcástica salió del chico, el cual se acercaba hacia Spring y le tocaba el hombro.

—Pero, ella es mi madre, no podría simplemente…

—Nunca sobrestimes a las personas niña, podrían decepcionarte más de lo que te imaginas —la mano de Diark transmitía cierta calidez—. He visto esto cientos de veces, personas ruines y egoístas que hacen daño a los demás con tal de satisfacer sus propios caprichos egoístas, tales personas merecen un castigo, ¿no lo crees?

Spring pensó por un momento, aquellas palabras le hacían mecha en el corazón, a la vez que ver a su madre ahí le hacía incrementar las ganas de llorar. No lo entendía, no podía ser posible que su madre fuese así, tan egoísta y que no le importase en lo más mínimo su propia hija. Se negaba a creer que su progenitora fuera aquel monstruo que Diark le planteaba.

—No, ella no es así —Spring apartó la mano de Diark—. Mi madre no es así, no puede ser intrínsecamente mala y olvidarse de su hija —con algunas lágrimas, miro con determinación al hombre—. Y aunque lo fuera, todos deberían tener la opción de redimirse y ser buenas personas, no se les puede negar una segunda oportunidad.

Al escuchar eso, Diark suspiró e hizo una mueca.

—Pequeña, eres demasiado inocente para saber que mucha gente jamás cambiara y, por ende, debe ser exterminada —Diark se acercó a la madre de Spring—. Si tu madre no es como te digo, ¿por qué nunca fue a visitarlos cuando más la necesitaban? ¿Por qué nunca fue a la mayoría de tus cumpleaños antes de que te fueras de este universo? —la voz de Diark era más efusiva—. En el fondo, no le importabas.

—No, debe ser mentira, me niego a creerlo —la chico cerró su puño—. ¡Mi madre no es así!

—¡Mira a tu alrededor Spring! —gritó Diark de vuelva, teletransportándolos a una sala con miles de pantallas que daban a cientos de universos—. ¡El multiverso está corrupto de miles de personas que hacen daño y lastiman por razones egoístas, tu madre solo es una más en una lista de personas inmundas que hacen sufrir a todo el mundo con el que se juntan!

Spring miró la mayoría de las pantallas y sus ojos se llenaron de horror al ver todos aquellos distintos escenarios. Miles de personas murieron por la ambición de unos pocos.

En una pantalla se veía como un hombre hacia detonar una bomba atómica en medio de ciudad Malva, en otra se podía ver a un chico de cabello azabache secuestrando a una chica y llevándola a una cabaña, y en otra pantalla se podía apreciar como el equipo Rocket asesinaba a cientos de pokémon y personas en cuidad celeste. Todo aquel caos rezumbaba en la cabeza de Spring, todas aquellas almas torturadas hacían que Spring se tirara al suelo y gritara para que Diark parara de mostrarle esas imágenes.

Finalmente, las escenas pararon y Diark se acercó de manera gustosa a Spring, dándole la mano.

—Sin embargo, Spring, esto está a punto de acabar —Diark sonrió y levantó a la chica—. He empezado una cruzada con el fin de conseguir el poder absoluto para hacerme con el control del multiverso y así poder eliminar a toda esa escoria que hace sufrir a la gente.

—¿Tú? ¿El hombre que me obligó a pelear contra mi propia madre? —Spring miró a Diark con algo me miedo y coraje—. ¿Acaso no has hecho lo que querías destruir?

—Esto es diferente —Diark frunció el ceño y dirigió una mirada amenazante a la chica—. Tu madre adoptiva jamás entendería mi visión, es por eso que me vi en la necesidad de hacer eso para que no interfiriera en mis planes de salvarlos a todos.

—Tal vez mi madre no los acepte porque entiende la naturaleza maligna de tu energía —la chica se puso en guardia—. No creo que seas el indicado para ser el soberano del multiverso.

—Soy el único que puede salvarlo, y es por eso que te pido que te unas a mi —Diark le extendió la mano—. Si aceptas, prometo que volveré a la vida tu universo para que puedas vivir feliz junto a tu padre y tu nueva madre.

Al escuchar ese trato, Spring se lo pensó por un momento. Esa oferta era demasiado tentadora, Diark le ofrecía lo que siempre estuvo buscando, una familia unidad. Se lo pensó, realmente quería vivir feliz con nueva madre y su padre. Sin embargo, el pensar en todo lo que podría causar un ser maligno como Diark con el poder absoluto le hacía dudar. No estaba de acuerdo con eliminar a todas las malas personas sin darles la oportunidad de redimirse.

—Yo… —Spring cerró con fuerza su puño—. No puedo aceptarlo, no creo que un exterminio multiversal sea la solución, debe haber otras formas.

—Spring, te hace falta dejar de ser tan optimista con la basura de personas que hay en toda la realidad —Diark se acercó más a ella.

—Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad para cambiar, todos podemos ser personas de bien si nos lo proponemos, solo es cuestión de querer —la chica preparó una ofensiva—. No aceptó tu trato, Diark.

Y sin venir a cuento, Spring trató de golpear en la cara a Diark, pero este inmediatamente esquivó el golpe y se elevó, mostrando una cara de decepción.

—Es una verdadera lástima, no quería recurrir a esto pero no me dejaste otra opción —tocó su collar—. Lo lamento, Spring.

Y en un parpadeo, el parasito volvió a tomar control de la cabeza de Spring. Aunque la chica trató de quitárselo una vez más, el parasito fue más fuerte y logró volver a poner a Spring bajo el control de Diark.

Este último bajó y se acercó a la sumisa y servicial Spring corrupta. Acaricio su bello pelo rubio y la miro a los ojos.

—Quise darte una oportunidad más, como tú lo dijiste, pero no quisiste tomarlo —Diark hizo una mueca de decepción y suspiró—. Veremos si Yellow es más sensata y accede por las buenas.

Y de un chasqueo, los dos desaparecieron de aquel lugar, dirigiéndose a la dimensión donde se encontraría el siguiente pokémon a enfrentar; Rayquaza. De él conseguirían la piedra del viento y del poder máximo.

[…]

Luego de volar a una velocidad increíble, Yellow consiguió llegar a la siguiente dimensión que su brújula le había marcado. Entró en él y apareció justo encima de la gigantesca torre de radio de ciudad Trigal en Johto. El ángel observó su brújula y vio que la aguja apuntaba justo al sur de la ciudad.

En el ambiente se olía un extraño y reconfortante aroma de paz, algo que Yellow no percibió al estar hundida en la gran aura roja que cubría su cuerpo. El ángel solo sentía odio y rabia por aquel sujeto que le había arrebatado a su hija, su objetivo era conseguir aquel poderoso pokémon, hacerle frente a Diark y matarlo, solo de esa manera recuperaría a su niña.

Después de volar por unos segundos, vio como la aguja comenzó a dar vueltas de manera errática, como si el objetivo que estaba buscando estuviera en todas partes y en ninguna a la vez. Antes esto, Yellow descendió y examino el terreno en el que estaba.

No había nada más que simple vegetación y las olas del mar que golpeaban la costa. Estaba en medio de una playa y no había rastro alguno de Rayquaza. Con una mueca, volvió a inspeccionar su artefacto.

—Esta cosa debió averiarse —mordió su labio inferior y miro a todos lados—. Estoy donde debería estar Rayquaza, pero solo veo una inútil playa, nada que me indique donde se encuentra el pokémon.

Caminó un par de metros para apreciar un poco las olas y buscar alguna referencia de donde estaba el pokémon. Al ver como la suaves olas golpeaban la playa, Yellow se dio cuenta que había algo extraño en la arena. Gracias a su piedra de Groudon, ella pudo darse cuenta que la arena era muy diferente a la arena convencional, como si esta estuviera irradiada de algo extraño.

Cerrando sus ojos, Yellow trató de analizar las energías que había alrededor, encontrándose con una corriente muy pequeña, pero constante, de energía megalómana. Una fina capa de niebla energética que recubría todo el lugar hasta donde Yellow podía ser capaz de apreciar. Era indetectable a menos que te enfocaras en ella.

—Es un gran campo de influencia, me preguntó si Rayquaza habrá creado esto con el fin de no ser visto —teorizó Yellow mientras se elevaba un poco y apreciaba más de cerca los alrededores—. Si es así, Rayquaza está enterado de que Diark está tras de él y quiere ocultarse de él, creo que tendré que jugar al escondite con él.

Con determinación, la chica comenzó a peinar toda la zona, en búsqueda de algún indicio de donde podría estar Rayquaza. Yellow se puso a pensar como era que Rayquaza se dio cuenta de que iban tras él, tal vez las deidades infectadas se comunican entre sí y los anteriores pokémon habían comunicado a sus aliados de la presencia de Diark y Yellow.

Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí, en una gran casa muy elegante se encontraba una joven chica de cabello azul con dos mechones de pelo a los lados de su bello rostro, vestimentas deportivas y en sus orejas colgaban unos lindos aretes de estrella.

Aquella chica limpiaba alegremente su habitación, hasta que, de repente, la chica se quedó completamente quieta mientras limpiaba un libro. Luego del pequeño transe catatónico, la chica fue a la habitación contigua a la suya y hablo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Gold, saldré unas horas, nuestra madre ya dejo la comida lista —comentó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

En la habitación, que estaba repleta de fotografías de una extraña chica, había un chico de pelo azabache y vestimentas veraniegas. Este contesto. —Perfecto, Crystal, diviértete en tu salida, yo esperare más a la noche para ir a mis caminatas nocturnas.

Ya habiéndole avisado a su hermano, Crystal salió de su hogar y caminó unos cuantos metros. Cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie más cerca, la chica se elevó y voló directamente hacia ciudad Trigal.

Ya en Trigal, la chica apreció a su objetivo, Yellow. El ángel seguía buscando algún indicio de Rayquaza, pero su búsqueda no resulto fructífera. Mientras se acercaba más a los bosques, notó una presencia cerca de ella. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la chica que la observaba y se percató que era Crystal, o al menos su homóloga de esta dimensión. Luego de analizarla y confirma que no era la ángel de la creación, se puso en guardia.

—Saludos, Yellow, ángel de la vida —Crystal se acercó levemente a Yellow.

—¿Cómo es que conoces mi estatus de ángel? —preguntó confundida, poniéndose rígida y vigilando cada movimiento que la chica hiciera.

—Mi amo, Rayquaza, me ha contado sobre las dos personas que están en búsqueda del poder definitivo —Crystal mantenía una mirada serena para con Yellow—. Tú y Diark buscan el poder de Rayquaza, ¿no es así?

—Correcto, pero es para distintos fines —el aura roja de Yellow parecía amainar—. Diark es una amenaza para el multiverso entero, es por ello que debo conseguir ese poder antes que él.

—Estoy bien enterada de los planes de Diark y de la amenaza que él representa para multiverso, sin embargo, mi señor estaba bien protegido para no caer en su manos —de repente, el rostro de Crystal cambio a uno de intimidación—. No tienes de que preocuparte, por lo que te pido que abandones este universo, Diark jamás se hará con el poder de Rayquaza.

Al notar ese tonó hostil, Yellow se preparó para lo inevitable. Se dio cuenta de que Rayquaza se protegería mucho más de lo que los demás lo hicieron. Sin embargo, sabía que sus defensas no serían suficiente para detener a un sujeto que contaba ya con tres piedras en su posesión (suponiendo que hubiese conseguido la de Giratina).

—Creo que Rayquaza no se da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, Diark ya ha adquirido a tres de sus colegas, con ese poder en sus manos, dudo mucho que Rayquaza pueda protegerse —dijo mientras el suave viento movía su aura—. Si eres tan conocedora acerca de mí y de Diark, sabrás que soy la única opción que tiene Rayquaza para no caer en manos de Diark.

—Sé muy bien de tus movidas en otros universos y de cómo has utilizado tu piedra actual, sin embargo, Rayquaza considera que ambos no son lo suficientemente aptos para usar su poder como se debe —Crystal se colocó en guardia—. Te lo pido amablemente, guardiana de la piedra de Groudon, abandona este universo, nosotros nos haremos cargo de Diark.

Yellow se lo pensó por un momento. Trató de analizar el poder que emanaba del interior de la chica. Al darse cuenta de todo el poder que la chica contenía, su aura comenzó a desaparecer levemente. Era una fuerza increíble, rivalizaba casi con la de Blue en sus años como diosa de la muerte.

—Lo entiendo, guardiana de Rayquaza —al darse cuenta que estaba frente a una oponente que no se lo pondría fácil, Yellow decidió resignarse—. Acepto tu amenaza y me retirare de este universo.

Ante aquella revelación, Crystal cerró sus ojos un momento y, después de unos segundos, se puso en una pose más calmada. Miro a Yellow con una sonrisa y se acercó.

—He analizado tú mente y me he dado cuenta de que dices la verdad, mi señor y yo agradecemos que hayas aceptado de buena manera —la chica se acercó y le ofreció la mano—. Es un placer haber conocido al ángel de la vida.

Yellow miró por un segundo la mano de Crystal y notó como emanaba una extraña energía megalómana. Al darse cuenta de la trampa, Yellow se negó a tomar la mano.

—No será necesario controlarme, guardiana, simplemente me iré por mi propia cuenta —con una mueca, Yellow se dio media vuelta y abrió un portal hacia el multiverso—. Les deseo suerte al enfrentar a Diark.

Y sin más que decir, Yellow abandonó el multiverso. Por su lado, Crystal suspiró al ver como su intento de controlar a Yellow fracaso. Miro la costa y, al darse cuenta de que no tardo demasiado, voló hacia ciudad Endorino, para matar un poco el tiempo hasta que vuelva a casa.

Ya en el multiverso, Yellow analizó un poco mejor su situación. Por primera vez agradeció que nunca se le ocurrieran planes rápidamente.

—El poder de Rayquaza afecta a las mentes, puede manipular y leer mentes a su antojo —Yellow creó un gigantesco bloque de oro y se sentó sobre el—. Además, tiene el poder de captar mi energía, por eso se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

El ángel analizó como podría pasar en encubierto. Rayquaza la detectaría si volviera a entrar e inmediatamente mandaría a la guardiana a que la atacase. No quería un ataque directo, a la vez que no quería matar a la chica, solo quería al pokémon.

La chica analizó sus opciones mientras observaba las pequeñas burbujas universales. Tragó saliva y finalmente encontró una forma de hacerlo.

—Usando el poder de la piedra de Groudon, puedo cambiar todo mi aspecto físico rápidamente —dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

Al hacer aquello, su apariencia cambio a la de una chica joven de pelo castaño y ojos marrones. La piedra había logrado cambiar toda su apariencia para que pareciese una chica ordinaria.

—Para que no detecte mi energía ni la de la piedra, las ocultare al máximo dentro de mi ser, Rayquaza no podrá darse cuenta jamás de quien soy en realidad.

Y era cierto, Yellow sabia controlar a la perfección su propia energía, por lo que esconderla completamente y volverla imperceptible no fue un gran esfuerzo para ella. Concentrándose un poco y cerrando sus puños, toda su aura desapareció y su energía quedo alojada en lo más profundo de su ser. Yellow había cambiado completamente.

Después de eso, usó su piedra para crear una escalera de la dirigiera justo hacia la burbuja. Subió a ella y finalmente entró al universo, encontrándose nuevamente en la cima de la torre radio. Al notar que la energía megalómana presente en la ciudad no llegaba hasta el cielo, la chica usó su piedra para bajar de la azotea y comenzó a descender.

Una vez abajo, pudo percatarse de que no había ninguna señal de que alguien viniera por ella, su plan había resultado a la perfección.

—Parece que detecta la energía atreves de la energía megalómana —dijo mientras caminada rápidamente entre la ciudad—. Bueno, mientras no active mis poderes cerca de la energía estaré bien.

[…]

El Sol comenzaba a ocultarse en Ciudad Trigal. La mayor parte de los establecimientos estaban cerrando y la gente volvía rápidamente a sus hogares, como si de una colmena humana se tratase, todas las personas decidían detener sus actividades antes de que la Luna apareciera.

En una de las tantas casas que había por los suburbios de la zona, una joven de pelo oscuro y ojos color ámbar meneaba plácidamente la cuna de su primogénita. El cuarto en el que se encontraban era bastante grande, como si se tratase más de una sala que de una habitación para un niño.

Mientras la chica acurrucada a su niña, alguien llamó a la puerta de su lujosa casa. El sonido del timbre se repitió varias veces hasta que la chica decidió ir a abrir la puerta, con una mueca de molestia en la cara al ver que ninguno de sus sirvientes había atendido a la casa.

Al llegar al umbral de la puerta y abrirla, su rostro cambio a uno de genuina sorpresa y confusión. Frente a ella estaba un viejo amigo que pensó que no volvería a ver en un largo tiempo.

—¿Diamond? —preguntó con sorpresa, aun sin creer que su mejor amigo estaba frente a él.

—Buenas tardes señorita —saludó alegremente el chico de ojos azules—. Tiempo de no verla.

Ante la sorpresa de ver a su mejor amigo, Platinum no pudo evitar abrazarlo fuertemente, abrazo que fue correspondido por su amigo. Después de la cálida bienvenida, la chica lo invitó a pasar de manera gustosa, sentándose ambos en la sala principal.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —preguntó Platinum, aun sorprendida de ver a su amigo.

—Justo esta tarde, después de discutirlo un poco con Pearl, decidimos venir a hacerle compañía —respondió con la típica sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

—¿Pearl? ¿Y dónde está él? —aun con más sorpresa, la chica miro con atención a su amigo.

—Bueno, tuvo algunos problemas con el vuelo y seguramente llegue mañana —el chico se recostó más cómodamente en el sillón—. A decir verdad, esa compañía de vuelos hasta perdió mi equipaje.

Platinum se asustó al escuchar esa noticia, pero su amigo trató de calmarla diciéndole que mañana en la tarde traerían su equipaje. La chica se alivió un poco al escuchar eso e invitó a Diamond a quedarse esa noche para que mañana partiera a por Pearl.

—¿No le causaría muchas molestias? —preguntó Diamond con algo de preocupación.

—Por supuesto que no, la mansión es bastante grande y me hace falta algo de compañía —la chica sonrió y puso sus manos en su regazo.

—Hablando de eso, note que la ciudad está prácticamente desierta, ¿a qué se debe?

—Bueno, hace varios meses el gobernador dio la orden de un toque de queda, no estoy segura del porqué, pero creo que tiene que ver con las extrañas instalaciones ocultas que están por el sur —dijo mientras intentaba recordar todos los detalles del anuncio que dio el gobernador.

—¿Instalaciones secretas? —preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

—Sí, parece que encontraron algo cerca del Encinar, nadie sabe que hay ahí, pero está prohibido acercarse a la zona.

—Ya veo, supongo que debe ser alguna especie de alíen, o tal vez resguarden un trozo de queso lunar —el chico abrió su boca al pensar lo delicioso que sería probar queso lunar.

—Jeje, puede ser —la chica rio levemente al escuchar la broma de su amigo.

—Por cierto, señorita, Pearl y yo nos enteramos de que usted ya es mamá —Diamond se acercó a su amiga y le extendió los brazos—. ¡Felicidades!

Al decir aquello, Platinum tragó saliva, escondió la mirada y se sonrojó levemente. Sentía mucha vergüenza de admitir que había sido madre, más aun de la forma en que lo había conseguido. No le molestaba tanto ser madre, es solo que no se sentía cómoda con saber que el rumor había llegado hasta Sinnoh.

—¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó Diamond con una mirada de confusión.

—No es eso, es solo que no esperaba que lo supieras —la chica volvió a mirar a su amigo, mostrando un rostro que demostraba mucha pena—. ¿Cómo se enteraron?

—Bueno, cuando Pearl y yo fuimos a su casa para preguntarle a tu padre cuando volverías, tu primo y nos comentó que no volverías por ese hecho —él chico se sintió ligeramente culpable por poner a su amiga así—. En cuanto lo supimos, ambos casi nos desmayamos de la impresión.

—Así que fue él —la chica apretó los puños con coraje y miro a la ventana, con rabia—. Lamentó no habérselos mencionado, no es un tanto cómodo decir esas cosas.

—No se preocupe señorita, usted sabe que somos sus amigos y nunca la juzgaremos o algo —el chico sonrió—. Ambos estamos felices por esto, además de que usted ya nos lleve la delantera en esto de las familias.

Platinum rio de manera un poco forzada, aunque se sentía más aliviada, seguía sintiéndose incomoda de que sus mejores amigos se hallan enterado de aquella forma.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, ambos escucharon los llantos leves de una pequeña bebe. Platinum se levantó rápidamente para auxiliar a su niña, mientras que Diamond la siguió de cerca para tratar de ayudarla.

Al llegar a la habitación, la niña estaba llorando en su cuna, sin ninguna pista de que había perturbado su frágil sueño. Platinum trató de arrullarla en su brazos, pero la bebe no dejaba de emitir tan fuerte sonido de llanto.

Entonces Diamond decidió ayudar a su amiga. Platinum, con un poco de miedo, le entregó a su hija y Diamond comenzó a arrullarla y cantarle una pequeña canción de cuna que había recordado.

—El Munchlax del parque corriendo va, buscando a su amigo el Chatot para jugar, pero se encontró con la joven Ponyta, y los tres se fueron al parque al jugar —la extraña canción de cuna hacia efecto, calmando lentamente a la niña—. El Munchlax y Chatot se fueron a navegar, mientras la Ponyta al sendero se fue a buscar, un pequeño pez de gran sabor para a sus amigos dar con amor.

Platinum se quedó completamente sorprendida de ver la como Diamond había calmado perfectamente a la niña. La expresión calmada y serena de su amigo parecía haber influido en el comportamiento de su pequeña, haciéndola dormir plácidamente en los brazos del chico.

—Serás un buen padre en el futuro, Día —Platinum se acercó para recibir a su bebita y ponerla en su cuna—. ¿Dónde aprendiste esa canción?

—La invente mientras venia en el avión —confesó el chico con cierta pena—. La verdad no esperaba que funcionara —el chico se acercó a la cuna para ver al bebe—. Tiene una niña encantadora, señorita.

—Gracias Día.

Y mientras Platinum se sentía bastante aliviada por ver que su amigo había logrado calmar a su bebe, un extraño presentimiento se hizo presente en la chica. Su piel se volvió de gallina al ver la ventana de la habitación abierta, ventana que jamás había abierto. Cuando se acercó a cerrar la ventana, sintió una extraña sensación se estar siendo observada, un sentimiento que había estado experimentando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Con un poco de miedo, la chica alcanzó a ver una pequeña nota de papel en la mesita que estaba del otro lado de la habitación. Tragando saliva, Platinum se acercó a la nota y la abrió. La nota ponía: "Aléjalo de ti y de mi hija".

Al terminar de leerla, la chica sintió una gran presión en su pecho, comenzó a sentir un sudor frio emanando de su cuerpo y sus músculos se debilitaron rápidamente. Lo sabía, él los estaba viendo desde lo lejos y no estaba contento con la idea de tener a su mejor amigo cerca.

Sin embargo, correr a su amigo no era una buena opción. Estaba el toque de queda y seguramente tendría que pagar una multa costosísima o ir a prisión por infringirla. A su vez, tenía miedo de lo que él podría hacer si su amigo se quedaba en casa. No estaba segura de que hacer, pero sus pensamientos fueron pausados cuando sintió una cálida mano tocando su hombro.

—¿Ocurre algo, señorita? —preguntó Diamond con algo de preocupación.

—No, no es nada —dijo mientras ocultaba la nota rápidamente—. Solo pensaba en unas cosas.

—¿Esta segura? —preguntó, arqueando la ceja.

—Sí, no te preocupes por ello —la chica decidió que debería tener más tiempo para pensar—. ¿Te parece si vamos a cenar? Muero de hambre.

—Oh, justo me leyó la mente señorita —un ligero sonido salió del estómago de Diamond mientras este tocaba su panza—. ¿Le parece si le cocino algo? Por los viejos tiempos.

—Bueno, me encantaría —con algo de escepticismo, Platinum aceptó la propuesta.

Entonces ambos se fueron directos a la cocina, donde Diamond cocinaría unos deliciosos panqueques con chocolate caliente. Sin embargo, Platinum aun pensaba en que hacer esa noche, no estaba segura si aquel sujeto que la vigilaba le haría algún daño a su amigo, pero también el salir a fuera sería algo perjudicial. Debía pensarlo detenidamente.

[…]

La Luna se hizo presente en la desierta Ciudad Trigal. En las calles solo había algunas patrullas y policías a Rapidash que buscaban a alguna persona que haya infraccionado el toque de queda.

En medio de aquella ciudad silenciosa, Yellow se ocultaba de callejón en callejón, en la búsqueda del recinto donde se encontraba Rayquaza. Había logrado evadir perfectamente a todos los policías que le cortaban el paso de manera magistral. Sus dotes para el sigilo eran mejores que sus dotes de combate.

Evitando siempre todo conflicto, evitando el ataque directo de Crystal y evitando usar sus poderes, Yellow se dirigía al sur, en búsqueda de un lugar que se mencionaba mucho por varias revistas que vio antes de que todos los puestos cerraran. Debía ser ese el lugar donde Rayquaza estaba oculto.

Pasando entre callejones sucios y calles oscuras, Yellow finalmente pudo salir de la ciudad y dirigirse al Encinar. Con rapidez, la chica se ocultó entre los árboles y comenzó a buscar algún indicio de alguna instalación secreta, sin embargo, solo se encontraba con árboles y más árboles.

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó desde las copas de los árboles, Yellow miró hacia arriba y notó como una extraña figura le saltó encima, dominándola sin el mayor esfuerzo. Cuando Yellow pudo ver a su atacante, se encontró a una chica de pelo corto y piel morena clara.

—Suéltame —forcejeó Yellow, tratando de liberarse del agarre de la chica.

—No se supone que debas estar aquí señorita, el toque de queda de Trigal es muy estricto con los que no acatan las reglas —dijo la extraña chica, sujetando fuertemente a Yellow.

—Lo mismo digo de ti, te exijo que me sueltes —Yellow no podía quitarse a la chica de encima, si usaba en más mínimo de su poder, su fachada seria descubierta.

—No te soltare hasta que me digas a donde te diriges —la voz amenazante de la chica hizo eco en Yellow—. No toda la gente se aventura por estos lares.

—Son asuntos que alguien como tú no comprenderías —Yellow suspiró y trató de volver a quitarse de encima a la chica, fallando en el proceso.

—Esa no es una respuesta que yo esperaba —con aun más fuerza, la chica se acercó muchísimo al rostro de Yellow—. Te daré otra oportunidad, dime qué haces aquí o te entregare a la policía.

—Estoy buscando las instalaciones ocultas —suspiró derrotada—. Necesito llegar a ellas.

Al escuchar aquello, la chica arqueó la ceja y se alejó un poco del rostro de Yellow.

—¿Con que fin? —preguntó con curiosidad—. ¿Acaso sabes lo que hay ahí dentro?

—No puedo confirmarlo, pero hay algo más fuerte de lo que tú o yo podemos imaginar —confesó.

—¿Algo como un dragón verde de poder increíble?

—Es probable.

Con eso, la chica liberó a Yellow y la ayudo a levantarse. Yellow se impresionó de la gran fuerza que tenía aquella chica, a la par de cómo había sido capaz de atraparla de manera tan sencilla.

—¿Vienes por Rayquaza, no? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí, pero no estoy segura si este en ese lugar o no —Yellow se limpió sus ropas—. Supongo que tú también estas aquí por el mismo motivo, ¿no?

—Supones correctamente —la chica sonrió y puso una mano en su pecho—. Soy Zinnia, integrante del clan dragón de Hoenn, o al menos lo que queda después de haber sido destruido.

—He escuchado hablar de ese clan —recordando el clan dragón de su universo—. ¿Tú también buscas a Rayquaza? ¿Con que fin?

—Sí, busco su ayuda para recordar la memoria que me fue arrebatada —el rostro de Zinnia se volvió triste—. Yo fui la última que sobrevivió a mi clan, pero no puedo recordar nada de los últimos días que viví ahí, he sabido que Rayquaza tiene cierto poder con la mente, por lo que busco su ayuda.

Al ángel aun le parecía extraño que Rayquaza estuviera tan ligado a la mente humana. Pensaba que tal poder solo lo podrían tener pokémon de tipo psíquico, pero tal vez la energía megalómana le habría otorgado dicha habilidad. Era extraño, pero no podía conjeturar otra opción.

—Parece que nuestros objetivos son muy similares —Yellow se acercó a la chica—. Si me ayudas a localizar donde está, te ayudare para que Rayquaza te ayude a ti.

—Una oferta tentadora, pero no estoy segura de confiar en alguien que no se ni su nombre —dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Mi nombre es Yellow, vengo de un lugar muy lejano para lidiar con un problema de Rayquaza —confesó Yellow.

—¿Muy lejano?

—Más de lo que te puedes imaginar —Yellow le ofreció la mano—. Ayúdame y te ayudare.

Con un poco de dudas, Zinnia aceptó el trato y estrechó la mano de la chica. Con el trato firmado, ambas comenzaron a caminar por el frondoso bosque previo al Encinar. Decididas a encontrar a Rayquaza y cumplir sus objetivos.

* * *

 ** _Friendly reminder: Recuerda que puedes dejar tu review para ayudar a la historia con cualquier tipo de comentario. Con tu review ayudas a que los capitulos mejores, ademas de que es gratis!._**


	7. Capitulo 7: Furia Delta

_**Hola queridos lectores, aquí les traigo el séptimo episodio de esta historia, la verdad no esperaba que fuese tan larga.**_

 _ **Sin mas, espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios, todos son bien recibidos.**_

 _ **Nos vemos, pronto llegara el final de esta historia.**_

 _ **Se les quiere 3**_

* * *

 **Capitulo VII: Furia Delta.**

El multiverso aguardaba muchos más misterios de los que podrían ver a simple vista. Fuera de las increíbles burbujas universales, el mar primigenio, las islas y algunas esferas repletas de energía, existía un lugar casi inaccesible para cualquier ser de esta realidad, un lugar tan oscuro y extraño que residía justo en el fondo del poderoso mar primigenio.

Aquel lugar era llamado "Hytemlux", un sitio completamente extraño donde solo habían algunos fragmentos de roca y algún que otro utensilio de metal. Aquel lugar era en enlace directo con algo más allá del mismo océano primigenio, podríamos decir que el Hytemlux era la puerta de enlace al corazón de la realidad.

En medio de aquel silencioso y oscuro lugar lleno de penumbra, un rápido sonido se hizo presente, un sonido como el de unas botas golpeando el suelo. Rápidamente, una tenue luz ilumino parcialmente el lugar, luz emitida por un Infernape. El pokémon estaba acompañado de un sujeto con una gran túnica y una espada en su hombro.

— Hytemlux, el nexo con el corazón de la "realidad" —mencionó el extraño nombre mientras se retiraba la capucha que cubría su rubio cabello—. El sujeto que pone estos nombres debería dedicarse a otra cosa.

Aquel extraño sujeto era Viewer, el cual comenzó a explorar aquel desolado y tenebroso lugar. A pesar del extraño techo lleno de inentendibles palabras y la extraña distorsión que se hacía en el suelo cuando lo pisaba, Viewer se mantenía firme e inmutable ante lo que ocurría, estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que sea que estuviese buscando.

Caminó un poco más de un minuto y se encontró con una gigantesca piedra oscura que emanaba un extraño resplandor oscuro y emitía partículas oscuras. Al acercarse, pudo observar como el extraño objeto parecía huir de él, o ¿acaso era que la distancia entre él y el objeto aumentaba?

—La verdadera entrada al corazón, está bloqueada para que nadie, de ninguna manera, pueda entrar —Viewer sonrió y se alejó del objeto, el cual pareció volver a su posición original—. De todas formas, no eres la cosa que estoy buscando.

Ignorando la gigantesca piedra, Viewer continuó con su búsqueda hasta finalmente encontrar aquellos objetos que buscaba. Frente a él se encontraba una extraña pistola y una caja con tres místicos objetos en su interior.

—Fue difícil encontrar donde guardabas tus juguetes, Diark, pero valió totalmente la pena —para prevenir cualquier tipo de trampa, Viewer teletransportó los objetos a sus manos directamente—. Ahora solo necesitare…

Antes de poder terminar su oración, Viewer volteo a mirar una extraña línea de palabras que se movía por el techo del lugar. Al verlo más detalladamente, pudo leer como todo lo que había hecho y dicho estaba plasmado ahí, como si estuviese registrado. Al ver aquello, el arqueo una sega y comenzó a reír de una manera extraña, como si estuviera perdiendo la gordura.

—¡Así que me están viendo malditos infelices! —gritó de manera eufórica a la nada— ¡Si lo que quieren es entretenimiento, entretenimiento tendrán, les daré un espectáculo que jamás olvidaran, monstruos insaciables!

Luego de reír un poco más, tomó de manera firme las cosas de Diark y se acercó a su Infernape, dio una última mirada al extraño lugar donde se encontraban y finalmente desapareció del lugar, en búsqueda de una dimensión de la cual no estaba seguro si encontraría.

[…]

Yellow y Zinnia continuaron su camino hasta la extraña guarida de Rayquaza. El ángel y la extraña chica no habían cruzado muchas palabras desde que se encontraron, por lo que, al sentir la extraña aura de incomodidad, Yellow decidió entablar un poco de conversación.

—¿Cómo es que sabes donde se encuentra Rayquaza? —preguntó Yellow mientras saltaba por sobre una gran rama tirada en el suelo.

—Al fin decidiste platicar —sonrió la chica—. Veras, la localización de Rayquaza es un secreto a voces, he estado investigando el terreno desde hace casi tres meses y finalmente me di cuenta de donde se encontraba exactamente.

—Si es así, ¿Por qué nunca fuiste a por él? —preguntó Yellow, confundida.

—Hay que tener un poquito de imaginación para saber que ese lugar está un poco protegido —confesó Zinnia—. Solo era una y no podría hacerles frente a los dos guardias, pero creo que con nosotras dos podríamos derribarlos.

Aunque Yellow pensó que sería pan comido, recordó que no podía hacer usó de ninguno de sus poderes si no quería ser descubierta. Tendría que idearse alguna forma de eliminar a los guardias.

—¿Cómo piensas derribarlos? —preguntó Yellow.

—Con esto —de entre sus bolsillos sacó una pequeña esfera metálica—. Es un paralizador beta, lo robe de Hoenn antes de venir aquí.

Yellow tomó la granada y la analizó ligeramente, aunque no entendía mucho los conceptos científicos, suponía que debía servir al tener un aspecto tan tecnológico.

—Bueno, ¿Cuál será el plan?

—Simple, tú llevaras a los guardias hasta un lugar en específico y entonces les lanzare la granada —Zinnia volvió a tomar la granada—. Luego de eso, robaremos sus armas y entraremos a las instalaciones para ver a Rayquaza, simple.

—No estoy segura de que sea tan sencillo —confesó Yellow—. Pero supongo que no hay mucho más por hacer.

Yellow no sabía si aquel plan funcionaria o no, después de todo parecía que fallaría en cualquier instante. Sin embargo, no tenía mejor opción que seguir aquel extraño plan de la chica.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo fue que el clan dragón fue destruido?, según yo Rayquaza era su protector.

Al escuchar aquella pregunta, la chica se paró un segundo y tragó un poco de saliva, suspiro y miro a Yellow con una cara de genuina tristeza.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, es una de las cosas que quiero que Rayquaza me ayude a recordar —con la voz un poco baja, la chica siguió caminando—. Yo era parte del clan dragón, recuerdo toda mi vida en ese lugar hasta dos semanas después de que ocurriera la gigantesca explosión que aniquilo a todos, exceptuando a mí.

—¿Explosión?

—Si, al menos es lo que todos los medios dijeron al respecto —la chica miró hacia el cielo—. No recuerdo nada en ese lapso de tiempo, lo último que recuerdo fue despertarme en medio del cráter donde solía estar la aldea, no había nada ni nadie, solo yo, tirada en el suelo y sin ningún recuerdo de que fue lo que ocurrió.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Yellow. El ángel realmente se sintió mal por lo que había pasado aquella chica y la forma en que lo narraba, en su voz podía sentirse mucho dolor y melancolía ante la impotencia de no poder saber su pasado, de tener negado aquel trágico acontecimiento.

—Es por ello que buscas a Rayquaza, ¿cierto?

—Claro, como ya te lo dije —dijo dando una pequeña risa—. Intente ir con los mejores psicólogos y pokémon psíquicos para tratar de recuperar mis memorias, pero nada sirvió. Solo Rayquaza puede ayudarme.

—Lamento por lo que pasaste y espero que Rayquaza logre ayudarte —Yellow tocó el hombro de Zinnia.

—No hay tiempo de lamentos, pero gracias —Zinnia trató de ocultar la lagrima que había salido de su ojo derechos—. Sigamos adelante que falta poco.

Fue entonces que ambas chicas continuaron caminando hasta encontrarse con lo que estaban buscando, la ansiada guarida de Rayquaza.

En medio del frondoso bosque se encontraba una gigantesca roca con una puerta metálica en su costado y con dos guardias fuertemente armados y dispuestos a matar a cualquier peatón que se acercase.

Al verlos, ambas chicas se refugiaron atrás de una roca para planear su ataque en conjunto. Debian ser precisas al atacar, pues si no lo hacían corrían el riesgo de ser asesinadas o atrapadas por la policía.

—De acuerdo, ¿dónde debo llevarlos? —preguntó Yellow.

—Sencillo, debes llevarlos a ese árbol desgastado que está ahí —Zinnia apuntó hacia el árbol que se encontraba justo a unos metros de los guardias—. La granaba los paralizara y el golpe hará que el árbol les caiga encima.

—Suena a algo arriesgado, pero ya que estoy aquí puedo aceptar el riesgo —confesó Yellow con determinación—. Tú dime a qué hora lo hago y…

—¡Dispara! —gritó uno de los guardias.

Ambas chicas se espantaron y se lanzaron al suelo para esquivarlas los disparos que los guardias lanzaban. Sin embargo, no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta que aquellos disparos no iban hacia ellos. Cuando voltearon a ver, observaron cómo los guardias parecían dispararle a un objetivo que estaba en el aire.

Antes de que pudieran voltear hacia arriba, un potente rayo de energía líquido a los dos guardias rápidamente, dejando el camino libre.

—Bueno, creo que alguien nos ayudó —dijo Zinnia, aun sorprendida de lo que había pasado.

—No es lo que parece —dijo Yellow, agachándose más al ver la persona que había lanzado el rayo.

El atacante bajo de los cielos y reveló su identidad; Spring. La chica había logrado evaporar a los guardias y estaba dispuesta a entrar al recinto, pero un extraño campo de fuerza le impedía el acceso al recinto. Enojada por ello, Spring comenzó a atacar y lanzar rayos de energía al portal, pero este era impenetrable.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Zinnia.

—Mi hija… —Yellow estaba algo angustiada de que ella estuviera aquí, mas a un de lo que podría provocar—. Si ella está aquí, significa que Diark está cerca.

—¿Diark? —preguntó Zinnia confundida.

—Es una larga historia, pero por ahora debemos encargarnos de ella.

—Bueno, no creo que debas temer por ello —Zinnia volvió asomarse por encima de la roca—. Espero que tu hija sea buena en pelea.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Yellow, confundida.

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando una intensa ráfaga de viento golpeó brutalmente a Spring. Cuando las chicas vieron quien era la responsable se encontraron con Crystal, la cual estaba cubierta por una intensa aura verde.

—Cierto, Crystal detectó la presencia de Spring y vino para para pelear contra ella —Yellow volvió a ocultarse—. Esta es la pelea que luche por evitar.

Cuando el humo se disipo, Spring salió rápidamente para atacar a Crystal. La guardiana actuó antes de que la misma Spring se diera cuenta y recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Sin embargo, Spring logró poner su mano en la cara de Crystal y lanzar un potente ataque que dejo en el suelo a la guardiana.

—Debemos aprovechar la situación y entrar ahora.

—No, no puedo permitir que mi hija sigua peleando contra Crystal —Yellow se paró de manera firme—. Debo detener el conflicto.

—Oh chica, no creo que ni tú ni yo tengamos el poder suficiente para pararlas —Zinnia se acercó a su compañera—. La guardiana comparte cierto poder con Rayquaza, son nulas nuestras oportunidades.

—Es por ello que debo detenerlas, si continúan mi hija podría morir —Yellow tomó a Zinnia de las manos y la jaló hacia un árbol—. Tengo una idea, dame tu granada.

—Toma —Zinnia le hizo entrega del artefacto—. Pero dudo que te funcione, no tiene la energía suficiente para controlarlas.

—Yo me encargare de eso —con esas palabras, Yellow comenzó a seguir a las chicas en pelea.

Lo que dijo Zinnia era correcto, el poder de Crystal era superior al poder de Spring. Mientras Spring lograba acertar varios puñetazos a la guardiana, esta apenas se inmutaba por aquellos ataques. Los golpes de Crystal, por otro lado, eran mucho más potentes y causaban bastante más daño.

Como prueba de ello, Crystal logró acertar un golpe a dos manos en el hombro de la chica, acción que casi le provocó una rotura a Spring. Ella trató de responder con un golpe en la cara, pero Crystal pudo esquivar el golpe y lanzar a Spring a suelo con una patada.

—Esbirro de Diark, no lograras llegar al santuario de mi amo, morirás inútilmente por seguir a un lunático como él —Crystal se acercó lentamente a donde estaba Spring—. Debes saber que Rayquaza no formara parte del plan maligno de ese aspirante a dios.

Spring se levantó rápidamente y tacleó a Crystal directamente, haciéndola impactar contra un árbol. Luego de eso, la chica lanzó un potente rayo de energía de sus dos manos para golpear fuertemente a la guardiana. Aunque el bosque quedo devastado por el ataque, Crystal no se inmutó en lo absoluto.

—Mi poder es superior al tuyo, será menor que te rindas o sufrirás las consecuencias de tratar de atacar a mi amo —Crystal se puso en posición de ataque.

Crystal no estaba consciente de que Spring estaba siendo controlada, por lo que pensó que ella lo seguía por voluntad propia. Con esa premisa en su mente, no tuvo ningún remordimiento cuando golpeó salvajemente a la chica en el rostro.

Cuando Spring cayó, Crystal se agachó y comenzó a golpear de manera brutal y salvaje a la chica, buscando pulverizar su cráneo. Sin embargo, mientras ella seguía con la brutal carnicería, la granada eléctrica fue lanzada sobre ellas, creando un potente domo eléctrico del cual comenzaron a salir múltiples rayos que envolvieron a las dos chicas. Spring cayó inmediatamente inconsciente, pero Crystal no pareció verse infectada por eso.

—¿Quién fue? —gritó Crystal por dentro del domo.

—La madre de la chica que has estado golpeando con brutalidad —dijo Yellow mientras su cuerpo se iluminaba de un color rojo y después volvía a su forma original—. No perdonare lo que le hiciste a mi pequeña.

—Ángel de la vida, deberías saber que esta bomba no me detendrá —mencionó Crystal mientras comenzaba a caminar para salir del domo.

—Lo sé, afortunadamente tengo la habilidad de controlar las energías —de las manos del ángel salieron unos hilos directos a la esfera.

Cuando Yellow apretó los hilos, la energía del campo eléctrico comenzó a aumentar de manera increíble. Crystal sintió el enorme poder y lentamente se hincó ante la gran potencia de energía que impactaba contra ella. No la paralizaba del todo, pero la energía era tan fuerte que le impedía moverse.

—Ángel de la vida, si sigues así mataras también a tu propia hija —dijo mientras intentaba salir lentamente del domo.

—Afortunadamente tengo un plan para solucionar ese conflicto.

Fue entonces que, con un gran palo de madera, Zinnia logró sujetar a Spring y la sacó del domo eléctrico justo antes de que la madera ardiera por la potencia.

—Toda tuya, chica —dijo Zinnia mientras levantaba a Spring.

Entonces Yellow incrementó la potencia. El domo cambio de un color amarillo a uno rojo del cual comenzaban a emanar rayos hacia el exterior. Yellow usaba todo su poder y hacia que Crystal cayera de poco a poco.

—N-No me detendrás —tartamudeó la guardiana mientras sus músculos comenzaban a paralizarse completamente—. Jure que ayudaría a Rayquaza hasta al final, no puedo permitir que…

—Esta no es la manera —Yellow comenzó a incrementar aún más la potencia—. Debo obtener a Rayquaza para detener a Diark, es la única forma —la chica cerró los ojos y derramó una lagrima—. Lo lamento.

Y con un último apretón más, una descarga de energía increíble golpeó una vez más a Crystal y la derribó por completo, haciéndole caer al suelo, inconsciente. Yellow dejó los hilos y la trampa eléctrica finalmente seso, dejando a Crystal en el suelo, casi muerta y con la piel completamente quemada por recibir tan potente descarga eléctrica.

—¡Arceus! —gritó Yellow con terror al ver cómo había terminado el cuerpo de su enemiga.

Se acercó a ver el cuerpo y checar sus signos vitales. Seguía con vida, pero su piel había quedado completamente quemada y las partes donde la golpearon los rayos dejaron como resultado piel derretida. Yellow se asustó y quiso ayudarla, pero recordó que si la revitalizaba las atacaría inevitablemente.

—Lamentó mucho como estas —Yellow derramó una lágrima que cayó en la piel quemada de Crystal y se evaporó al instante—. Eras una chica bajo el control mental de Rayquaza, no merecías quedar así.

Lo lamentaba, lamentaba haber hecho tanto daño a una chica inocente. Sabía que estaba bajo el control mental de Rayquaza, después de todo él fue quien le dio su poder. Tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y la recostó cerca de un árbol, esperando que no se levantara en un buen rato.

— "¿En qué me estoy convirtiendo?" —se dijo Yellow en sus pensamientos—. "Jamás hubiese sido capaz de llegar a tanto, esta no es la verdadera yo, el ángel de la vida no debería hacer este tipo de atrocidades, será a acaso que…"

Los pensamientos de Yellow se vieron interrumpidos cuando Zinnia le habló de manera asustada. Cuando Yellow volteó a mirar, se encontró con que Spring había desaparecido. Rápidamente, Yellow corrió hacia la chica.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó de manera agitada el ángel.

—No lo sé, tu hija desapareció delante de mis ojos de manera casi instantánea, como si hubiese sido teletransportada —dijo la chica mientras se levantaba.

Diark, debía ser Diark el que se llevó a su hija, ese fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de Yellow al ver que su hija se había vuelto a ir de sus manos. Una rabia inmensa volvió a nacer en el interior de Yellow. Un aura roja la cubrió y sus ojos se llenaron de furia, furia que incluso hizo retroceder a Zinnia.

—Diark… —la voz tan inquietante que expresó le hiso sentir miedo a Zinnia—. ¡Basta de jugar al gato y al ratón con esto!

Usando el poder de su piedra, Yellow hizo que toda la roca de la entrada fuese arrancada y provocando que el campo de fuerza fuera destruido y la entrada a la fortaleza estuviera al descubierto.

—Es hora de ir a por Rayquaza —la rabia y fuerza intimidaban demasiado a Zinnia como para que pudiera decir algo—. Sígueme.

Con un poco de miedo, Zinnia siguió a Yellow, la cual avanzaría rápidamente y usaría todo su poder para detener a todo aquel que se osase ponerse en su camino.

[…]

La mansión donde descansaba Platinum estaba muy tranquila aquella noche. Luego de una linda cena con su mejor amigo, la chica le dejo quedarse y decidió poner la máxima seguridad para que nada extraño pasase. Después de todo, realmente dejo de sentirse completamente segura desde hacía muchos meses.

Mientras su hija dormía tranquilamente en su cuna y Diamond descansaba cómodamente en la habitación de huéspedes, ella leía un libro en su gran cama, esperando a que Cresselia le concediera el poder de dormir plácidamente. La preocupación no la dejaba dormir del todo.

Hojeaba su libro y repasaba las palabras como si buscara que con eso sus ojos finalmente cedieran y callera finalmente dormida, después de todo era lo único que podía hacer considerando su situación actual.

Aunque aceptaba su destino, en el fondo se maldecía por haber venido en primer lugar a esta región. Aquel pequeño capricho le llevo a estar en una situación que jamás imagino en su vida. Deseaba volver atrás y detenerse a sí misma, quería volver a tener la vida de antes, pero eso era imposible. Ahora tenía que resignarse a tratar de buscar el sueño en aquella historia que leía con desanimo.

Luego de unas pocas páginas más sus ojos comenzaron a ceder. Los parpados se le hicieron más pesados y una intensa sensación de cansancio apareció en su interior. Finalmente estaba lista para caer rendida.

Sin embargo, un ligero ruido le hizo ponerse en alerta inmediatamente. Abrió completamente los ojos y su piel se volvió de gallina al escuchar el sonido de un vaso cayendo al suelo. Con un poco de tambaleo en las piernas se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, esperando que no pasase nada malo.

Con sigilo bajó las escaleras y lentamente comenzó acercarse a la cocina, esperando que no hubiera nada fuera de lo normal. Se escabulló entre la sala y finalmente llegó a la cocina, donde asomó la cabeza y pudo ver a su amigo, tomando un vaso de agua.

—Oh lo siento, señorita, espero no haberla despertado —dijo Diamond al ver a su amiga desde el umbral de la puerta—. Tuve algo de sed y vine por agua pero por accidente tire un vaso.

—Gracias a Arceus que eres tú —la chica suspiró, aliviada—. No te preocupes por el vaso, tengo muchos.

Diamond entonces sonrió y bebió completamente su vaso de agua, lo lavó y se acercó a su amiga, la cual se le veía pálida y con algo de miedo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —preguntó con preocupación.

—¿Eh?, si, no es nada —la chica trató de disimular su preocupación con una sonrisa—. Solo estoy algo cansada, eso es todo.

—Entonces debería ir a dormir ahora.

—Eso hare, solo que me preocupe por el ruido —con una risa fingida, Platinum busco si no había una ventana abierta o algo sospechoso por algún lado.

—Realmente lamento eso, pero igual creo que su sistema de seguridad es bastante bueno como para que alguien soñase con entrar —la cara cálida de Diamond parecía calmar a Platinum.

—No tienes ni idea —suspiró al recordar el pasado—. Iré a dormir entonces.

—Si quiere, puedo acompañarla para que tenga menos miedo, mi madre hacia eso en las noches.

—Serviría, pero creo que estaré bien y…

Un llanto volvió a interrumpir la conversación entre los dos amigos, llanto proveniente de la hija de la heredera. Con preocupación y miedo, Platinum dio un gritó y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de la niña, mientras que Diamond la siguió de cerca para ver qué pasaba.

Al llegar se encontraron con que la habitación estaba completamente normal, con la pequeña luz de noche que iluminaba tenuemente y la cuna donde la niña estaba llorando. Ambos chicos fueron asegurarse de que la niña estuviera bien, cosa que corroboraron al verla acostada en su cuna, pero llorando.

—Tal vez nuestra conversación la despertó —bromeó Diamond mientras observaba a la bebe.

—No creo —Platinum tenía la piel blanca como la nieve debido a los nervios que sentía—. Si quieres ve a dormir, yo puedo calmarla.

—Si quiere puedo ayudar, la canción de cuna podría volver a funcionar —Diamond trató de tomar a la niña en brazos, pero Platinum lo detuvo.

—No, yo puedo con ello —Platinum se puso seria y agarró las manos de Diamond con firmeza—. Por favor, ve a dormir.

—Pero señorita, estoy seguro que yo…

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú —dijo voz del otro lado oscuro de la habitación.

Ambos chicos se asustaron y miraron rápidamente hacia dónde provenía la voz, lugar donde estaba un ropero completamente abierto y de donde comenzó a emerger la figura de un chico azabache.

—¿Qui-quien eres tú y cómo has entrado? —preguntó Diamond con miedo y sudando frio.

—Querido chico glotón, esta es mi segunda casa —la luz de la lámpara pudo dejar ver al chico con un cuchillo de carnicero en mano—. La pregunta verdadera seria ¿Qué haces tú cerca de mi amada y mi hija?

Aunque el ver el arma le hizo ponerse todavía más asustado, Diamond giró la cabeza hacia Platinum, buscando una explicación de lo que ese extraño sujeto había dicho. Sin embargo, Platinum estaba en shock al ver a Gold con un arma y con una mirada asesina.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó con confusión.

—¿Que no es obvio? —suspiró de manera pedante— La señorita y yo tenemos cierto pasado y se refleja en nuestra querida hija.

Diamond se quedó genuinamente sorprendido ante la revelación que Gold le hizo. Con dificultad tragó salivo y volvió a mirar a Platinum, pero estaba vez ella si respondió.

—Un pasado que yo no elegí —dijo Platinum con remordimiento y miedo—. Gold, no nos hagas daño.

—No tienes que preocuparte, tú y mi niña saldrán ilesos, pero no puedo asegurar nada de tu amigo —dijo mientras se acercaba y Diamond trataba de retroceder—. Te dije que lo alejaras, pero no escuchaste.

—Él es mi mejor amigo, no hagas esto por favor —las lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de sus ojos y sus palabras se volvieron ruegos—. Por favor, no hagas nada y vete.

—Me gustaría, pero no puedo permitir este tipo de violaciones a las advertencias que doy —dijo de manera seca.

—¿Cómo la que tú cometiste con Platinum? —la voz de Diamond se hizo ligeramente más gruesa y agresiva.

Ante aquella pregunta Gold y Platinum se sorprendieron y miraron de manera confusa a Diamond, el cual se puso en posición defensiva.

—¿Le contaste? —preguntó de manera agresiva Gold a Platinum.

—No fue necesario, Pearl y yo hicimos una pequeña investigación y dinos con ello, es una lástima que él no esté aquí —dijo apretando los puños—. Eres un monstruo.

—No lo soy, solo decidí hacerle caso a mis instintos —Gold se acercó más—. Además, debes saber que no hay amor más grande que el de alguien como yo.

—Un acosador loco —Diamond se acercó más a la cuna—. Has llegado demasiado lejos, debes pagar por tus crímenes.

—El amor no es un crimen.

—¡Pero el violar a mi amiga si lo es!

Y sin importarle la desventaja que tenía, Diamond se lanzó contra Gold y trató de quitarle el arma, entrando en un forcejeo intenso. Platinum solo se quedó en shock al ver como Diamond había tomado el valor de lanzarse contra Gold.

—¡Llama a la policía! —gritó Diamond mientras sostenía la mano de Gold en el aire.

—No lo hará, hizo una promesa —Gold parecía confiado.

La confianza de Gold era justificada, a pesar del grito desesperado de Diamond, Platinum no movió un musculo. Su cuerpo no respondía a ninguna señal, estaba completamente en shock por lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos.

Diamond trató de apretar la mano de Gold para que este soltara el cuchillo, pero no funciono. Fue entonces que se atrevió a soltar su mano y darle un puñetazo en la cara, cosa que hizo retroceder al azabache. Cuando Diamond se acercó a Gold, un fino corte puso fin a su pelea.

Una gota de sangre salió de su abdomen y cayó en el hermoso suelo de la habitación. A esa gota le siguieron muchas más, todas provenientes del mismo sitio donde Gold había enterrado su cuchillo. Diamond miró su herida y lentamente comenzó a desvanecerse en el suelo.

—¡No! —gritó Platinum, saliendo de su shock de golpe y corriendo a ver a su amigo.

Gold se alejó del moribundo chico, el cual yacía en el suelo y daba sus últimas respiraciones. Aquella herida había atravesado varios órganos vitales y, lentamente, causaba una gran hemorragia que le quitaba la vida a Diamond.

—L-lo siento, señorita —dijo Diamond mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos—. Lamento no haber estado ahí cuando usted más lo necesito.

—No Diamond, tú no puedes morir así, no —las lágrimas de la chica se comenzaron a mesclar con la sangre que Diamond derramaba—. Perdóname tú a mí por haberte hecho llegar a esto.

—No hay nada que…

La frase de Diamond se paró en seco cuando su vida simplemente se fue. Platinum tenía entre sus brazos el cadáver de su mejor amigo, mejor amigo que quiso protegerla. La tristeza y la culpa se apoderaron de ella y comenzaron a quemarla por dentro como si dentro de ella hubiese una hoguera. Gritó y lloró muchísimo.

—¡Ya deja de llorar! —gritó Gold con rabia.

Platinum miro a Gold con rabia e ira. Ese tipo ya había superado lo límite de lo razonable por ella.

—¡Toda es tu estúpida culpa, tú arruinaste mi vida y mataste a mi mejor amigo, eres un maldito monstruo sin alma! —Platinum se levantó con rabia en la sangre—. ¿Qué más quieres destruir?

—Perdón, sabes que lo hago por el bien de todos —dijo con un tonó más calmado pero amenazador—. Además es tu culpa por no haberme hecho caso, te dije que lo echaras y te negaste.

—Estoy harta de vivir así, Gold —Platinum se acercó con ira a su atacante—. Si vas a matarme hazlo ahora, esta vida ya no es una maldita vida.

Platinum se rompió la camisa y mostro su pecho para que Gold la atacara, estaba dispuesta a morir antes que seguir soportando el infierno que estaba pasando. Por el otro lado, Gold se vio profundamente intimidado por aquel acto y retrocedió un poco, no se esperaba esa reacción.

—No será necesario llegar a eso, Platinum —la voz de Diamond se hizo presente una vez más.

Al escucharla, ambos chicos se asustaron y voltearon a ver el cadáver el Diamond, el cual lentamente comenzó a desvanecerse completamente hasta que no quedo nada de él. Fue entonces que frente a ellos apareció quien había estado moviendo los hilos todo este tiempo; Diark.

—No, eso no es posible —Platinum se alejó y cayó al suelo de la impresión—. Yo te acabo de ver morir.

—Se podría decir que he vuelto para juzgarlos —dijo el chico mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos—. Puse a prueba a este despojo humano y fracasó.

—Vaya, enserio debo dejar de tomar esas pastillas —bromeó Gold con algo de incomodidad.

—No, esto es más real de lo que crees —dijo Diark mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños—. Tan real que te dolerá.

Y sin que Gold lo esperara, Diark se abalanzó rápidamente contra él y, tomándolo del cuello, lo estrelló contra el piso. Las losas se rompieron ante el potente impacto que el cuerpo de Gold experimentó, dejándole bastante herido para solo ser el primer golpe. El azabache trató de atacar a Diark con su cuchillo, pero este lo tomó del rostro y se lo apretó tanto que Gold trató de quitarse el brazo, ignorando su arma.

—Eres una de las ratas más repulsivas que he visto en toda la maldita realidad —un aura oscura comenzó a emanar de Diark, a la par que sus ojos azules se manchaban de rojo—. Te atreviste a profanar a Platinum de las peores formas posibles, una sabandija como tú no merece ni un ápice de piedad.

—Yo… yo hice lo que tenía que hacer —gruñó el azabache.

Ante aquella declaración, la ira de Diark incrementó de manera increíble. Un profundo sentimiento de odio comenzó a quemar el interior de Diark, odio hacia aquel chico que tenía a su merced. Con lentitud, Diark levantó a Gold y le propinó un potente golpe en el estómago que le hizo escupir sangre que provenía desde el interior. Aquel golpe hizo que Gold cayera al piso y pusiera sus manos en su vientre, adolorido por el brutal ataque.

—No tenías que hacer tales aberraciones —dijo Diark con rabia—. Tales ideas solo pueden venir de una mente enferma y podrida como la tuya, mereces pagar por todo eso.

Y mientras hablaba, Diark se dio cuenta que Platinum estaba en un rincón de la habitación, en posición fetal y con su niña en brazos. Al ver aquello, Diark dejo un instante a Gold y se acercó a la chica, la cual estaba temblando y sollozando.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó Diark, hincándose para ver mejor a la chica.

—No sé quién seas, pero por favor vete, no nos hagas daño —Platinum estaba sumamente asustada.

—Oh, no tiene que tenerme miedo, señorita —el chico acarició el cabello de la chica—. No has hecho nada malo para que me temas, solo castigo a la gente mala.

Platinum movió su cabeza para no sentir el rose de las manos de Diark. Aunque sus palabras fueran reconfortantes, la situación y las vivencias previas hacían que Platinum se sintiera muy mal como para poder pensar.

—Por favor, vete —finalizó Platinum con fuerza—. Si quieres llévatelo a él, pero ya vete de aquí.

—Tranquila, eso es lo que hare, sin embargo, el necesita pagar aún más —Platinum pudo escuchar un extraño ruido detrás de Diark y vio como una de las piedras de su brazalete comenzaba a iluminarse—. Espero que eso no te importe.

Y antes de que Platinum respondiera, Gold logró llegar a donde se encontraban, giró a Diark y le encajó su cuchillo directamente en el corazón, cosa que hizo llorar aún más fuerte al bebe de Platinum y que a ella la dejo otra vez en shock.

—Amó a Platinum más que a nada, todo lo hice por amor hacia ella —Gold usó todas sus fuerzas en aquel ataque—. Y no me importa quien seas, pero no dejare que te interpongas.

Diark se quejó levemente mientras la cuchilla destruía su corazón. Sin embargo, Diark tomó la mano con la que Gold sujetaba su arma y la encajó aún más profundo en su corazón. Gold se desconcertó, se desconcertó aún más cuando Diark comenzó a reír de manera sádica.

—¿Por qué diablos están riendo? —preguntó Gold, enojado por aquella acción.

—Oh Gold, no entiendes que no todo lo que ves es real —Diark le mostró su brazalete con la girosfera brillando fuertemente—. Creo que finalmente es hora de que veas las consecuencias de tus abominables actos.

Fue entonces que el cuerpo de Diark se comenzó a desintegrar por completo, dejando claro que solo era una ilusión. Lo peor de aquello fue cuando Gold vio a quien le había encajado el arma; no era a Diark o a Platinum, era a su propia hija.

—¡Amber! —gritó Platinum al ver en sus brazos el cadáver de su hija que tenía el cuchillo de carnicero atravesando su frágil cuerpo.

—No, no puede ser —Gold se acercó lentamente al cadáver y comenzó a llorar—. ¡No!

Gold y Platinum comenzaron a llorar de manera frenética, mientras que Diark volvía a aparecer atrás de ellos, observando como los dos lloraban de manera desconsolada la muerte de su hija. Las pupilas de Gold se contrajeron al ver las consecuencias de aquel atroz acto que había cometido, había asesinado a su propia hija, a la niña que juró proteger.

—Gold, las estrellas te han juzgado y han decidido que debes pagar la pena máxima por haber cometido actos tan atroces —Diark se acercó a Gold—. Debes sufrir en la misma proporción, sufrir al ver a tu bastarda morir por tus propias manos.

Gold no escuchó aquellas palabras, aún seguía en shock al ver a su hija muerta. Las lágrimas y el dolor era lo único que Gold podía sentir en aquel momento, sentimientos que le hacían hundirse más y más en su subconsciente.

—Es una lástima, hubiese sido una linda chica —Diark se inclinó y tocó el hombro de Diark—. Pero ella no merecía vivir y tú te encargaste de ello, lo único bueno que has hecho en tu patética vida.

Esta vez sí hubo una reacción por parte de Gold, una reacción violenta.

—¡Eres un bastardo! —gritó Gold mientras se volteaba y trataba de conectar un puñetazo en la cara de Diark.

Rápidamente, Diark recibió el golpe en la palma de su mano, apretó con fuerza el puño de su oponente y lo levantó de este para, posteriormente, tomarlo por el cuello.

—Tú eres el bastardo aquí, tú eres el maldito infeliz que cometió atrocidades, tú eres el que merece morir —mientras Gold se aferraba al brazo de Diark, este último usó su otra mano para abrir un portal—. Tú castigo será el ser desintegrado en soledad.

Entonces Diark lanzó a Gold por aquel portal que llevaba al multiverso. Del otro lado, Gold experimento una caída de algunos segundos que le permitió ver algunas burbujas universales. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de donde estaba, cayó al mar primigenio. Apenas pudo salir a respirar cuando vio que su extremidades comenzaban a convertirse en ceros y unos y se unían al inmenso océano. Gritó horrorizado, pero no hubo nadie que escuchara sus lamentos cuando la última parte de su cuerpo se desintegró y se fundió con aquel inmenso océano.

Gold había muerto, aquel chico que había causado tanto mal en aquel universo, universo que no lloraría su partida después de todo, o al menos eso pensaba Diark cuando cerraba el portal y se acercaba a Platinum, la cual aun sostenía el cadáver de su hija en sus brazos.

—Eres un monstruo —dijo Platinum mientras apretaba con fuerza el cadáver de su niña.

—No, solo hice lo que era correcto para todos —Diark se acercó a la chica y se inclinó.

—Ella era mi hija, mi…

—¿Realmente era una hija que tu quisieras? —preguntó sin darle oportunidad a terminar su oración—. Realmente no la veas así al principio, la veías como un castigo más, un castigo impuesto por aquel miserable.

Ante aquellas palabras, Platinum se quedó en silencio, procesando lo que Diark le había dicho. Siendo honesta consigo misma, no estaba del todo feliz con aquella idea. Sin embargo, no le parecía justo que esa niña muriera.

—Era solo una bebé, no merecía esto —Platinum aun miraba con rabia al chico.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco merecía el futuro que le esperaba —Diark acarició el cabello de la niña—. No era deseada, fue producto de una violación y solo sería un eterno recordatorio de aquello que sufriste.

—Pero, ella podría…

—¿Hacerte fuerte? —preguntó, subiendo una ceja—. Puede que sí, sin embargo, no considero que haya sido justo que viviera en esas condiciones, una niña así no lo merecería.

—¿Quién eres tú para decidir lo que es justo y lo que no?

—El único ser que ha visto el panorama completo —Diark cerró los ojos, recordando todas las atrocidades del multiverso—. Por eso he venido aquí, debo arreglar todo este desperfecto de alguna manera, salvarlos a todos.

Platinum se quedó reflexionando aquellas palabras, trataba de entender lo que Diark trabada de hacerle entender, pero no lo comprendía. Sin embargo, al ver una última vez a su niña muerta, pudo sentir como el sentimiento de apego comenzaba a desaparecer, como si algo o alguien manipulara sus emociones.

—¿No te hubiese gustado que fuese diferente? —preguntó Diark, acariciando el pelo de Platinum—. Que jamás Gold te hubiese hecho eso, que hubieras terminado tus estudios, hubieses vuelto a Sinnoh y hubieras formado una familia con Diamond y tuvieras unos hermosos hijos, ¿no te hubiese gustado que fuese diferente?

—Sí, es algo que siempre he deseado desde que di a luz —unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos—. Sin embargo me resigne a la vida que tenía, no podía cambiarla, y ahora mírame, mi niña murió, su padre también murió y yo estoy frente a una extraña versión de Dia que tiene el potencial de acabar con mi vida con un chasqueo de dedos. Honestamente ya no me queda mucho más que hacer.

—¿Nada? —preguntó Diark.

—Nada —Platinum dejo a su bebé en el suelo y se levantó, para posteriormente mostrarle el pecho a Diark—. Si ya no tengo nada más, te pido que me mates.

Ante aquella petición, Diark dio un paso atrás, sorprendido de lo que Platinum había dicho. Honestamente no pensaba del todo que ella deseara morir, aunque, cuando Gold asesinó a su ilusión, Platinum ya tenía intenciones de morir.

—¿Enserio quieres terminar con tu vida? —preguntó con algo de duda.

—Ya no me queda nada más, además de que la vida que he tenido ya no ha sido vida realmente —aunque algunas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la chica.

—Platinum, yo —a pesar de su naturaleza, Diark no estaba del todo seguro si quería hacerlo—. Yo quería salvarte.

—Esta es tu oportunidad de salvarme —la voz de la chica era determinada, caminó unos pasos y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla—. A pesar de ese extraño poder, sigues siendo tan lindo como Dia, dile que lo quise más que a nadie.

Diark se sonrojó, se sonrojó tanto que ocultó por un momento su cara. Entendía los sentimientos de Platinum, de hecho, él quería que llegara a un punto parecido, pero no tan extremo. Sin embargo, sentir aquellos sentimientos tan extraños de empatía y cariño por Platinum le impedían usar su prisma azul.

Estaba indeciso si hacerlo o no. Platinum quería paz, paz que no podría recibir en este mundo. Aunque la teletransportara a Sinnoh, la sombra de aquello la seguiría por siempre. Por primera vez, Diark no quería matar.

—Por favor, te lo ruego —digo Platinum con voz aún más determinada—. Hazlo.

—Supongo que no tengo otra elección —Diark le apuntó con el puño, mientras su prisma azul y su girosfera se iluminaban—. Lamentó no poder haberte salvado.

—No importa ahora, esta es la forma de salvarme —mientras decías esas últimas palabras, su cuerpo comenzaba a desintegrarse rápidamente, dejando tras de sí una estela blanca—. Gracias.

Y fue así como Platinum desapareció de ese plano, dejando a Diark completamente confuso y triste. No quería que las cosas fueran así, no esperaba que haya calculado tan mal la reacción de Platinum. Y sobre todo, no esperaba que no tuviera la valentía de haberla matado.

—Je, me estoy volviendo cada vez más blando —dijo mientras salía de aquella habitación en ruinas—. No fui capaz de asesinarla aun cuando ella me lo pidió, el corazón de Diamond me está afectando más de lo que pensaba.

Una vez afuera, Diark miró su girosfera, la cual brillaba intensamente. Sonrió al saber que, tal vez, ahora Platinum estaría en un mejor lugar, un lugar lejos de toda la podredumbre y miseria que el multiverso traía consigo. Un lugar hermoso que residía dentro de su girosfera.

—Usando el poder de la girosfera y la lustresfera, creé una dimensión completamente nueva dentro de la girosfera donde podrás tener la vida que siempre deseaste —con una sonrisa, el chico pudo sentir como la girosfera le transmitía cierto calor—. No pude salvarte en tu universo, pero te di una nueva vida feliz dentro de mi piedra, vida que espero que te haga muy feliz.

Una nueva vida, una vida donde Platinum sería feliz, casándose con el chico que amaba y teniendo una hermosa familia. Tal vez tenga vagos recuerdos de su vida pasada, pero solo serían pequeñas pesadillas de las cuales conseguiría alivio en la gente que ama.

Sin embargo, si Diark quería que todos esos malos momentos se borraran por completo necesitaba el orbe verde con el poder de Rayquaza. Cuando el chico volteó hacia el sur, pudo ver como un gran rayo verde bajaba del cielo y provocaba una gran explosión en el sur. Con una sonrisa, Diark se elevó y se dirigió, volando, hacia aquel lugar.

[…]

Explotando al máximo su piedra tierra, Yellow pudo hacerse camino fácilmente en las instalaciones donde se mantenía oculto Rayquaza. Si aparecía un guardia, Yellow usaba su piedra para que se quedaran atrapados entre las paredes y sin ninguna oportunidad de moverse. Se habían acabado las contemplaciones y el trato amable.

Mientras avanzaba, Zinnia la seguía de cerca pero manteniendo cierta distancia. La chica no esperaba estar frente a una chica con tanto poder y con un increíble temperamento. Aunque al principio parecía una chica común y linda, ahora parecía ser casi una matona.

Mientras avanzaban, dos guardias trataron de atacarlas con sus Arcanine, pero Yellow enteró parcialmente a los pokémon y, usando las paredes como cadenas, los encadenó para que molestaran.

—¿Dónde está Rayquaza? —preguntó de manera seria al uno de los guardias.

—No lo podrás encontrar jamás —respondió el guardia.

Yellow no estaba para perder el tiempo, por lo que creó unas pequeñas estacas y las apunto justo al cuerpo de aquel sujeto. Al ver el rostro de seriedad e ira de Yellow, el guardia supo que iba enserio aquella amenaza.

—Dos plantas más abajo, sala doscientos delta —dijo con miedo aquel guarida.

Teniendo la información, Yellow dejo que las estacas cayeran al suelo y siguió su camino, mientras que Zinnia se armó de valor para poder preguntarle algo.

—Así que, ¿eres una especia de diosa o algo? —preguntó Zinnia con un poco de miedo.

—Soy el ángel de la vida de un universo alterno al tuyo —confesó sin ganas de ocultar su origen.

—Vaya, no eres una diosa pero casi —riendo de manera forzada—. ¿Por qué deseas a Rayquaza?

—Hay un demonio llamado Diark, antiguamente fue una deidad maligna que asesinaba a diestra y siniestra —Yellow mantenía su conversación mientras bajaba por unas grandes escaleras metálicas—, cuando murió, su esencia se apoderó de un cuerpo y ahora busca a seis criaturas de inmenso poder para poner en riesgo a toda forma de vida en el multiverso —un grupo más de guardias llegaron, pero Yellow los pegó a la pared—. Yo estoy aquí para frustrar sus planes.

—Ya veo, supongo que quieres conseguir a Rayquaza antes de que él lo consiga, ¿no?

—Así es, con suerte pude conseguir el poder de una de esas deidades antes que él —parándose y mostrando su piedra tierra—. Si consigo obtener a Rayquaza, podre asesinarlo y terminar con esta locura.

—Resulta irónico que busques su muerte cuando eres el ángel de la vida, ¿no te parece?

Ante esas palabras, Yellow se quedó en silencio por unos instantes. Su aura roja se volvió aún más fuerte y se acercó bruscamente hacia Zinnia.

—Esa cosa ha arruinado mi existencia desde que tengo un cuerpo físico —los ojos de Yellow mostraban una frustración tal que asustaba a Zinnia—. Tuve que soportar ver como asesinaba sin piedad a un pueblo y me hizo parte de aquello, me engaño para que hiciera todas esas masacres y, sobre todo, me quito a mi hija y la volvió un esbirro —el aura de Yellow era tan intensa que casi quemaba—. Podre ser el ángel de la vida, pero si debo matar para proteger lo que más amo y poder tener una vida tranquila, por Arceus, te juro que lo matare.

Zinnia estaba profundamente aterrada de como Yellow le hablaba. Sentía que debía huir de ella, pero sabía que su causa era justa, aun cuando no conociera a Diark. Después de todo, si un ángel actuaba de esa manera debía ser porque aquel sujeto era horrible.

—Está bien, no volveré a interrogar —dijo Zinnia con algo de miedo.

Luego de eso, el aura de Yellow se redujo y la chica continuó bajando las escaleras hasta llegar al piso deseado. Cuando abrió la puerta, pudo ver que el enorme pasillo solo tenía una única puerta, esa puerta llevaba a Rayquaza. Sin perder tiempo, ambas corrieron y finalmente llegaron al recinto del pokémon.

Del otro lado, Zinnia y Yellow se encontraron con una caverna gigantesca que estaba perfectamente iluminada. Las paredes estaban adornadas con barandales y cientos de luces que apuntaban al centro. Es en el centro donde estaba la criatura que buscaban.

En un estado de sueño, Rayquaza flotaba en medio de aquella gigantesca cueva. El pokémon estaba en su forma mega evolucionada, pero contaba con algunos símbolos morados extraños alrededor de su cuerpo y de su cabeza sobresalían dos cuernos hechos de cristal morado.

—Finalmente lo hemos…

Antes de que Zinnia diera un paso más, Yellow la detuvo y apuntó hacia los barandales. Cuando la chica vio, pudo observar que en todos había cientos de guardias que estaban listos para matarlas en un instante.

Sin pena ni gloria, Yellow elevó su mano donde recibía su piedra e hizo un puño. Con aquella acción, cientos de tentáculos salieron de las paredes y pegaron a todos los guardias a la pared del recinto.

—Es la hora —Yellow se puso su cañón en las manos—. Quédate atrás, puede que alguien salga lastimado.

Yellow sabía que debía hacer esto rápido, si Rayquaza se despertaba e intentaba entrar en su mente seria su fin. Se quitó una de las esferas que tenía en su pulsera y la colocó en su arma y apuntó a Rayquaza directamente. Aunque tenía miedo de lo que pasaría, apretó el gatillo.

El rayo impactó de lleno contra el pokémon y lo rodeó con un aura. Rayquaza despertó e intentó atacar, pero Yellow usó su piedra para aprisionar a Rayquaza con unos grilletes del diamante.

—Te he subestimado, ángel de la vida —Rayquaza habló y dejó desconcertada a Zinnia—. Debía saber que tú serias más maligna que Diark.

—Te equivocas, Diark quiere usarte para un objetivo vil, yo quiero detener aquel objetivo —recalcó el ángel.

—Ni siquiera sabes cuál es el objetivo que tanto te empeñas en detener —la cola de Rayquaza comenzaba a desaparecer—. Pero si piensas que te la pondré fácil, estas muy equivocada —el pokémon cerró sus ojos y comenzó a acumular toda la energía que le quedaba—. ¡Muere!

Antes de que se completara la transferencia, un poderoso rayo verde golpeó con fuerza el recinto donde se encontraban, provocando una gigantesca explosión en el proceso. Aquella explosión dejó un cráter que destruyó todas las instalaciones y las volvió polvo. Todos aquellos que estaban dentro del lugar habían sido carbonizados.

Sin embargo, había algunos sueños que se negaban morir. Algunas almas eran lo suficientemente fuerte para poder resistir y no ser persuadidas por el gentil toque de la muerte. Aquella que estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por recordar su pasado había sobrevivido. Zinnia fue protegida por un enorme campo de fuerza que Yellow creó.

Cuando el humo se disipó, el campo de fuerza fue destruido y dejo a Zinnia en medio de un gigantesco cráter. Aunque sus piernas temblaban, la chica comenzó a buscar entre los escombros al ángel, pero no veía nada más que polvo y un extraño fuego verde. Sin embargo, Zinnia pudo visualizar un extraño brillo verde que estaba no muy lejos de ahí. Cuando se acercó, se encontró con su acompañante, la cual tenía la pequeña esfera en su mano.

—Ángel, lo has conseguido —dijo Zinnia con alegría—. Además de que has salvado mi vida, estoy en deuda contigo.

—Soy el ángel de la vida y mi trabajo es preservarla, después de todo —Yellow sonrió al ver que la chica había sobrevivido—. Además, aquí está la piedra de Rayquaza.

En la mano izquierda de Yellow descansaba el poder para controlar la materia gaseosa y las metes de todos aquellos seres inteligentes que osasen ponerse en el camino del ángel. Además, al ser Rayquaza el pokémon más fuerte de los seis que estaban buscando, la piedra dotaría de un incremento de fuerza abismal.

No había tiempo que perder, Diark podría llegar en cualquier momento y arrebatarle la piedra a Yellow. Con mucho cuidado, el ángel tomó la piedra y la colocó en el hueco de su guante izquierdo. De inmediato sus venas brillaron de un color verde y su aura se volvió del mismo color, Yellow cerró los ojos y se concentró para asimilar completamente toda la nueva energía que había dentro de ella. Luego de unos segundos, Yellow había asimilado por completo el poder de la piedra.

—Increíble —Zinnia se acercó a Yellow—. Así que ahora, ¿tú tienes el poder de Rayquaza?

—Así es —Yellow sonrió y se acercó más a su compañera—. No he olvidado nuestro pacto, sin embargo —la cara de Yellow se volvió sombría—. Ahora que tengo este poder y se tu pasado, no sé si realmente quieras saberlo.

—¿Enserio es tal malo? —preguntó Zinnia con seriedad.

Ante la confirmación de Yellow, Zinnia se lo pensó por un momento. Sin embargo, ella no estaba dispuesta a seguir con un pasado borrado. Si quería la verdad, debía estar dispuesta a todo.

—Mi vida no puede estar completa si partes de ella se me son negadas —Zinnia miró con determinación a Yellow—. No importa que tan malo sea, necesito saberlo.

Con eso dicho, Yellow se acercó a la chica y le tocó la cabeza con su brazo izquierdo y, con un solo pensamiento, Zinnia recuperó los recuerdos que le habían sido negados. La chica tardó un poco en procesar aquellos recuerdos que llegaban de forma aleatoria, su mente comenzaba a ordenarlos lentamente. Cuando sus recuerdos se ordenaron, la expresión de Zinnia cambio de seriedad a horror total.

—Por Arceus —Zinnia cayó al suelo y se tapó la cara—. No…

A veces es mejor dejar perdido lo que no quería ser encontrado. Zinnia comprendió que su pérdida de memoria no era un castigo, era un regalo. Un regalo dado por el mismo ser que le hizo hacer cosas horripilantes.

En su mente, Zinnia pudo ver como un increíble rayo verde la golpeaba directamente y le daba un increíble poder. A su vez, ella perdió el control de su cuerpo, el cual comenzó a atacar de manera despiadada y vil a toda la gente que amaba.

Su amigos, sus familiares, su pokémon, todos lo que ella había conocido habían muerto bajo su propia mano, mano que fue guiada por el enorme pokémon dragón que no deseaba ser encontrado por aquel clan milenario.

Rayquaza quería borrar su rastro y exiliarse a sí mismo, comprendió la naturaleza de su nuevo poder y no quería que ni él ni nadie lo usaran con fines en contra del planeta. Por lo que, usando su control mental, le ordenó a Zinnia que asesinara a todos los del clan dragón para que nadie, nunca más, lo encontraran. Como regalo por aquello, Rayquaza le quitó la memoria para que no recordase aquella atrocidad que había cometido.

—Yo los mate —la cara de terror de Zinnia hacia que Yellow se replanteará la idea de haberle concedido el don de recordar—. Yo acabe con todos.

—No fuiste tú —Yellow se acercó a la chica—. Rayquaza no quería ser encontrado por nadie, te manipuló.

—Se supone que Rayquaza era una deidad que nos respetaba —las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de la chica.

—Los dioses suelen ser más crueles de lo que aparentan —Yellow le extendió la mano a la chica—. No te culpes.

—Yo… puedo recordarlo, recordar sus lamentos y como me suplicaban que no atravesara sus estómagos —la chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se jalaba los cabellos—. Ellos murieron por mí.

Aunque Yellow trató de ayudarla, Zinnia entró en un estado de shock. Su mirada estaba perdida y sus extremidades comenzaron a temblar de manera descontrolada. Yellow lo notó con la ayuda de sus nuevos poderes. La mente de Zinnia se estaba desquebrajando.

Sin saber cómo ayudar, Yellow hizo que Zinnia se desmayase de golpe. Quería ayudarla, pero no sabía exactamente qué hacer para que Zinnia no sufriera de esa forma. Se planteó el borrarle la memoria una vez más, pero sentía que no era correcto.

—Zinnia, yo —Yellow se sentía profundamente mal—. Creo que tendrás que aprender a vivir con la verdad que tanto ansiabas, lo siento.

—La verdad suele ser cruel —una voz se hizo presente en el profundo silencio del cráter—. Sin embargo, es necesaria para poder tener una vida plena, ¿no lo crees?

Al voltear hacia el origen de aquella voz, Yellow se encontró con Diark. El chico estaba sentado en el borde del cráter y observaba como fue que Yellow dejo a Zinnia desmayada. Sin pensárselo mucho, Yellow usó su piedra para encerrar a Diark en una prisión de hierro y se elevó para verlo más de cerca.

—¿Dónde está Spring? —preguntó con furia mientras su aura roja comenzaba a incrementarse.

—Tranquila, solo he venido a charlar —Diark rio levemente.

—No me vengas con juegos Diark, exijo que me digas donde está mi hija —los ojos del ángel expresaban verdadera ira.

—No es tu hija realmente —con una sonrisa, Diark se teletransportó hacia atrás de ella—. Quiero negociar contigo.

—No tengo nada que negociar contigo —Yellow rápidamente se dio la vuelta y preparó una bola de energía en su mano izquierda—. Dime donde está ahora.

—No es necesario que te pongas tan agresiva—Diark chasqueó los dedos y Spring apareció frente a ellos.

Usando una burbuja espacial, Diark había teletransportado a Spring para que Yellow pudiera verla. La chica aun presentaba las heridas de su anterior enfrentamiento contra Crystal. Apenas y podía abrir los ojos.

—Spring —al ver a su niña, Yellow se acercó a ella, pero Diark movió la esfera—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Tú sabes perfectamente que es lo que busco —Diark estaba bastante determinado—. Entrégame las piedras que tienes en tu posesión y te daré a tu hija sana y salva.


	8. Capitulo 8: El tiempo del fin

_**El tiempo del fin**_

 _"Así como el héroe se corrompe, el villano se puede ablandar"_

Yellow pudo a ver a su pequeña hija encerrada en aquella esfera espacial. Spring apenas se mantenía despierta después de su enfrentamiento previo con Crystal.

—Es un trato justo, Yellow —usando su lustresfera, Diark se deshizo de su prisión de hierro—. Solo entrégame lo que quiero y tu hija volverá sana y salva.

El aura de Yellow se desvaneció y su corazón comenzó a latir agitadamente. Sudando frio, ella comenzaba analizar la situación fríamente, debía buscar una manera de salvar a su hija y acabar con Diark.

—Tal vez necesites un pequeño incentivo —con un pensamiento, Diark creó unas cadenas hechas de antimateria rodeadas de una capa aislante espacial y encadenó a Spring con las mismas—. Si no aceptas, retirare el campo espacial que rodea la antimateria y tu hija morirá.

Ante aquella amenaza, Yellow se asustó y un aura azul comenzó a emanar de ella de manera tenue. Sin embargo, Yellow apretó los puños y su aura comenzaba a volverse más rojiza.

—Eres un bastardo —dijo con rabia.

—Ese no el lenguaje que esperaba del ángel de la vida —Diark se mofó un poco—. Honestamente, este el futuro que elegiste.

—El futuro que elegí cuando te ayude en aquella ocasión —con rabia, Yellow se acercó a Diark—. Has sido mi pesadilla desde que tuve la maldita mala fortuna de creer en ti.

—Yellow, creo recordar que tú saliste beneficiada de ese acuerdo, ¿o es que acaso siempre has tenido ese cuerpo? —preguntó.

—Estoy pagando por ello —el aura de Yellow comenzó a disminuir—. Eres un monstruo que debe ser eliminado, por el bien de todos.

—¿El bien de todos? Te equivocas mi querida Yellow —extendiendo sus manos al horizonte—. Yo soy el bien, yo soy el que curara y cuidara de esta frágil realidad.

Aquellas palabras desconcertaron un poco a Yellow, pero no lo suficiente como para que dejara de idear un plan, algo que no estaba saliendo del todo bien.

—Tú no eres el bien, eres un ser que solo busca el control y el poder.

—Pero que estaba vez para un bien mayor —Diark se acercó a Yellow—. Bajo mi mando ya no habrá ningún mal, todo será paz y tranquilidad para todos aquellos que la merezca, un multiverso feliz donde nadie más tenga que sufrir.

—No, aunque fuese cierto, tú obsesión de poder nos llevara a la aniquilación, debo impedirlo.

—Aunque así fuese, no tienes la opción de elegir —apuntado al ángel con su puño—. Tú has sido espectadora de todos aquellos universos que hemos visitado y has visto como han ocurrido innumerables tragedias, ni siquiera los dioses de esos universos se han dignado a hacer algo al respecto

—La mayoría de esos universos sufrieron por la culpa de la magia que domina tu ser —viendo la hostilidad del ambiente, Yellow se puso en posición defensiva—. Debo recordarte que esos pokémon se hicieron fuertes gracias a la magia megalómana.

Ante aquellas palabras, Diark se quedó en silencio por un momento. El ángel tenía razón en que esos universos habían sufrido por culpa de la magia que había fortalecido a sus pokémon.

—Son víctimas para algo mucho más grande —apretando el puño—. Sin embargo, nosotros los salvamos al encerrar a esas deidades en nuestras piedras —acercándose a Yellow—. Si me das tus piedras, prometo hacer un multiverso sin dolor ni sufrimiento, un multiverso donde no haya dioses crueles que traten como basura a sus discípulos, un lugar donde ningún ángel deba sufrir la cólera de los dioses.

Al escuchar aquello, Yellow tocó su vientre por un momento, recordando el castigo que había recibido por parte de Arceus. A su vez, recordó como Arceus trató a Gold con la reencarnación de su amada y a Crystal con el pueblo que se supone comandaría. Si lo pensaba fríamente, ellos estaban dominados por un déspota universal.

—Arceus es un déspota y una deidad cruel, pero justa —dijo mientras trataba de no ser convencida por él.

—¿Justo? —acercándose peligrosamente—. Arceus solo es justo con sus queridos pokémon, los seres humanos no le importamos en lo más mínimo, así ha sido desde que su universo nació.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Si te dedicaras a investigar un poco lo sabrías —riendo levemente—. Incluso Gold y Crystal lo saben, es por ello que dejaron de trabajar para ellos, y es por eso mismo que tú huiste de tu realidad ¿o me equivoco?

Diark tenía razón, aquel ser superior solo velada por sus pokémon y nada más, ni siquiera le importaban los ángeles que estaban a su disposición. Sin embargo, Arceus no tenía todo el poder y no era tan malvado como Diark podía llegar a serlo.

—Un déspota multiversal como tú no sería mucha mejor opción —su aura comenzó a aumentar.

—Sabía que era inútil convencerte de mi visión del mundo —usando su lustresfera, Diark acercó la esfera de Spring a Yellow—. Si no quieres ayudar al multiverso, al menos ayuda a tu hija.

Spring estaba despierta y contemplaba el panorama con mucho miedo, no estaba completamente segura de que pasaría exactamente. Al ver a su hija en ese estado, el aura de Yellow finalmente desapareció por completo, debía ser ahora o nunca.

—Aunque te diera las piedras, no tengo ninguna certeza de que dejarías a mi hija en libertad —dijo con seriedad.

—Puedes comprobarlo con la piedra de Rayquaza —el chico hizo brillar su lustresfera, como si estuviera a punto de dar una orden—. Lee mi mente y date cuenta de que estoy hablando con la verdad, sin embargo, si intentas hacer algo raro, la lustresfera está programada para hacer que Spring explote.

Tragando saliva, Yellow cerró los ojos y entró por un momento a la mente de Diark. Al hacer contacto, pudo sentir que aquella mente no era tan fría y lúgubre como imaginaba, era un poco más amigable y menos hostil, aunque sentía como un pequeño eco trataba de decirle algo. Antes de que pudiera investigar más, la voz seca de Diark le hizo concentrarse en leer su mente y finalmente se dio cuenta de que Diark no mentía, estaba dispuesto a dejar a Spring.

Y no solo eso, parecía que Diark estaba dispuesto a dejarlas en paz, no hacerles daño. Por primera vez desde que Yellow comenzó su viaje se sintió consternada, sentía que Diark no era tan malo. Finalmente de desconectó de la mente y miró a Diark con recelo.

—Ahora que ya lo sabes, ¿aceptas mi trato? —arqueando una ceja.

Yellow analizó las cosas por un momento, por primera vez sentía que Diark no era una mala persona, que tal vez su plan si sería bueno para todos. Estaba en conflicto interno, sin embargo, una voz le hizo cambiar su actitud.

—Madre… —débilmente, Spring comenzó hablar—. No lo hagas, Diark será solo un verdugo, no un juez.

—Spring, ya había hablado de esto —mirando con enojo a la chica—. Algunas personas no merecen segundas oportunidades.

—Todos nos equivocamos —la voz de Spring era muy débil—, todos nosotros merecemos una segunda oportunidad, si mi muerte garantiza que la vida de millones se salve, creo que es un precio justo.

Aquellas palabras impactaron a los dos poseedores de piedras. Spring estaba completamente dispuesta a sacrificarse, prefería morir a que miles de millones de personas fueran asesinadas por la cólera de Diark. Por su parte, Yellow se asustó a un más al escuchar aquellas palabras, las lecciones de bondad que le había dado a su niña ahora parecían que le jugaban en contra. Estaba conmovida, pero no estaba dispuesta a ver morir a la que consideraba su niña.

—No puedo aceptar eso Spring —acercándose a la esfera.

—Sé que es difícil, pero debes hacerlo —Spring derramaba algunas lágrimas, pero se mantenía firme—. Tú me dijiste que se debe preservar la vida, entonces preserva la vida de los demás sobre la mía, es lo mejor.

—No, no es lo mejor —las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos—. No debía terminar así, no debía…

Tristeza y rabia, esos eran los sentimientos que inundaron a Yellow. Tristeza porque sabía que lo que Spring decía era la verdad, sacrificar una vida para salvar millones era lo mejor, pero esa vida era demasiado costosa. Era su niña, la única que consideró una hija y trató como tal, no era justo.

La rabia nacía por Diark, él era el responsable de que terminara en aquella maldita situación. Quería matarlo, acabar con él de la forma más cruel y sangrienta posible por haberle hecho eso.

—Yo… —el ángel se secó las lágrimas—. Lo siento mi niña.

Con la cara llena de rabia y tristeza miró a Diark, el cual esperaba la respuesta pronta del ángel. Suspiró y extendió sus manos, tomando el valor para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Ante la mirada de miedo de Spring y de felicidad de Diark, Yellow tomó sus dos piedras y las puso en su mano derecha.

—Lo siento Spring, el precio es demasiado alto —mirando de reojo a su hija—. Aquí las tienes Diark, has ganado maldito infeliz.

—¡NO! —Spring gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Las piedras comenzaron a elevarse y fueron lentamente hasta Diark, el cual estaba complacido por ello. Spring gritaba y le rogaba a su madre que no lo hiciera, pero Yellow no estaba dispuesta a ver morir a su hija.

—Has tomado la decisión correcta Yellow, esto es lo mejor para…

Justo antes de que Diark estuviese a un solo paso de conseguir la omnipotencia, la esfera de Spring desapareció súbitamente. Ambos quedaron completamente desconcertados al ver a Spring desaparecer.

Diark intentó tomar las piedras rápidamente usando su lustresfera, pero aquel objeto no respondía y su brillo se debilito. Yellow entonces tomó sus piedras y las colocó en sus guantes. Con aquel poder devuelta en sus manos, unas poderosas cadenas de diamante salieron del suelo y encadenaron a Diark completamente.

—¡¿Qué has hecho con ella?! —gritó llena de furia Yellow, apuntando a Diark con una gran bola de energía.

—¡Ese no he sido yo! —gritó Diark confuso.

—Eres el único maldito que puede manipular el espacio —el aura roja de Yellow se incrementó de manera brusca—. Dime donde esta o acabare contigo ahora mismo.

—Te he dicho que yo no he sido —dijo con desesperación—. Hay alguien más que…

Y sin poder terminar su frase, Diark también desapareció de la nada, dejando aquellas cadenas de diamante vacías. Yellow se sorprendió y eliminó su bola de energía. Se sentía completamente confusa al no saber qué había ocurrido con Diark y Spring.

Las dudas de Yellow fueron resultas cuando ella también desapareció de ese universo y apareció en otro completamente diferente al que había estado antes.

Yellow apareció sobre un gran fragmento de roca que flotaba en la aparente nada. Frente a ella, miles de fragmentos de diferentes materiales flotaban en un universo de color azul claro.

El ángel no entendía donde se encontraba con exactitud, solo sabía que aquel lugar era igual de extraño que el mismo mundo inverso. Rápidamente buscó a Diark, encontrándose a este al otro extremo de la roca en la que se encontraban.

—¡¿A dónde me has traído?! —gritó Yellow con cierta confusión.

—Ya te he dicho que yo no fui el que ha hecho toda esta faena —Diark se levantó del suelo de la roca—. Hay alguien más atrás de todo esto.

—Que buena percepción tienes mi querido Diark —una voz se hizo presente—. Bienvenidos a su último desafío.

Ambos voltearon hacia el origen de esa extraña voz, encontrándose al responsable de todo aquel alboroto. Frente a ellos se encontraba Viewer, el cual estaba sentado en un gran trono hecho de níquel. El extraño sujeto se acercó un poco a los dos para verlos mejor.

—¿Qué has hecho con Spring? —preguntó Yellow con furia.

—Tranquila, tu hija está a salvo —chasqueó los dedos y la esfera de Spring apareció frente a ellos, pero ahora Spring no tenía sus cadenas—. Decidí quitarle esas cosas.

Sin perder el tiempo, Yellow voló hasta donde se encontraba la esfera de la chica. Spring se encontraba en perfecto estado, hasta parecía estar revitalizada al completo, como si Viewer la hubiese curado.

—¿Cuál es tu plan, Viewer? —preguntó Diark, arqueando la ceja.

—Quiero entretenerme un poco con ustedes y darles un espectáculo a los "dioses" —dijo mientras ponía un tono de burla en las comillas— que los ven desde arriba. Como ya sabrás, este universo fue cambiado por Dialga, el cual asesinó a Palkia y se hizo con el control de todo, es por eso que ven todo tan destrozado.

—Eso lo sé, pero ¿Dónde se encuentra él? —preguntó Diark con curiosidad.

—Veamos… —Viewer miro de reojo a su alrededor y, con un movimiento de manos, dejo ver diamansfera en miniatura—. Aquí esta lo que ustedes buscan.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Viewer había conseguido la piedra del tiempo. Para Diark era imposible que él obtuviera aquel objeto, sin embargo, recordó que había dejado sus objetos en un lugar donde, seguramente, Viewer los encontraría.

—Así que has robado mis herramientas, Viewer —Diark se molestó y apretó su puño.

—Fueron fáciles de encontrar cuando sabes dónde buscar —riendo levemente—. No te molestes en tratan de atacarme, cualquier agresión tuya provocara que use la piedra en tu contra.

—Eso lo veremos —dijo mientras trató de usar su lustresfera para teletransportar la diamansfera, pero esta no funcionaba.

—Oh Diark, no eres tan listo como imaginaba —Viewer se dio una palmada en el rostro—. Me veo generoso al decirte que tus piedras son inútiles cuando están cerca de una entidad con un poder igual o superior —riendo levemente.

Diark se frustró y pensó en alguna manera de eliminar a Viewer, pero se dio cuenta de que no sería una buena idea mientras él tenía la diamansfera. Era frustrante, pero Viewer le había ganado esta vez, debía acceder al estúpido juego que tenía planeado.

—De acuerdo, ¿Cuál es tu juego? —preguntó con un suspiro.

—Parece que ya lo entiendes —con un chasquido hizo que Yellow volviera a la roca—. Escuchen, si desean tener esta hermosa copia de la gema del tiempo y el control sobre esta linda jovencita, lo único que tienen que hacer es derrotar a uno de los dos.

—Una batalla —rio levemente Diark.

—No es lo más original del mundo, pero espero que sea más emocionante que verlos hiendo por ahí entre universos que a nadie le importan y ayudando a gente que a nadie le interesa —confesó mientras acercaba la esfera de Spring a su lado—. ¿Qué dicen?

Diark analizó un poco la situación, de alguna manera sentía que Yellow era la llave para evitar un conflicto así. Seguramente ella controlaría a Viewer y tomaría la diamansfera, luego de eso se las arreglaría para volver a negociar con Yellow. Tenía cierta fe en que ese sería el resultado. Sin embargo, el ver el aura roja de Yellow le hizo replantearse esa idea.

—Hecho —dijo Yellow con rabia.

—Interesante, la tímida Yellow decide entrar en conflicto directamente, eso es a lo que yo llamó desarrollo —comentó con un tono sarcástico—. ¿Y tú, Diark?

—Esperaba una solución menos violenta, pero creo que la ira y sed de venganza dominan en Yellow —Diark sonrió, sacando al pokémon parasito para que fuese su armadura—. Viewer, ya que no tengo el control de las dimensiones, ¿podrías darme mis botas y guantes?

—Vaya, parece que alguien olvido ese detalle —riendo un poco, Viewer hizo aparecer las herramientas de Diark en los pies de este—. Supongo que no sería una pelea justa si no usas todo tu potencial.

—Te lo agradezco, la verdad no pude haber previsto que hubieses hecho esto —Diark tomó sus botas y guantes y se las puso, posteriormente se puso en posición de ataque y miró a Yellow a los ojos—. Más te vale que ataques con todo, porque si no ganas, te juro que tu castigo hará que te arrepientas de todo.

Yellow respondió poniéndose en la misma pose de ataque. Sus ojos rojos representaban que estaba dispuesta a todo para ganar, esta era su última oportunidad para derrotar a Diark y ponerle un fin a todo.

—Espero que esto sea interesante —comentó Viewer desde su trono, elevándose para ver la pelea al completo—. ¡Que comience el espectáculo!

Y en el inmenso silencio de aquella extraña dimensión, la pelea por el futuro del multiverso comenzó. Yellow hizo el primer movimiento, atrapando a Diark entre dos gigantescos brazos de roca. La presión que Diark experimentaba era intensa, si no fuera por su armadura seguramente sus brazos se hubiesen roto. Sin embargo, su dolor se agudizo cuando Yellow lo golpeó directamente en la cara, mandándolo a volar hasta una roca de granito que flotaba, rompiéndola ligeramente e incrustándose en ella.

—El poder de Rayquaza potencializó tus puños —dijo mientras se desincrustaba—. Sin embargo, yo también tengo algunos trucos.

Usando el poder del prisma azul y su girosfera, Diark hizo que las pequeñas gotas de humedad que giraban junto a Yellow se volvieran antimateria, provocando pequeñas pero poderosas explosiones alrededor del ángel.

Yellow recibió el impacto de todas esas explosiones, aunque el dolor era inmenso, la determinación e ira que había en su cuerpo le hacían soportar perfectamente ese daño. Ella se elevó para alejarse de las explosiones, pero Diark la recibió con una patada que le hizo impactar directamente contra una roca de hierro.

Cuando cayó, Yellow pudo sentir como su cuerpo se volvió mucho más pesado de lo que era. Con un poco de dificultad, el ángel se levantó y pudo esquivar la embestida de Diark, el cual cayó también al suelo de aquella roca de hierro.

Viendo que el cuerpo de Diark era incluso más pesado, Yellow usó su piedra de Groudon para enterar lentamente a Diark en el metal. Aunque la táctica había funcionado, Yellow sentía como, lentamente, ella también se hundía en el metal, a la par que un calor abrazador quemaba sus pies.

—¡Derretiste el metal! —gritó Yellow al ver como también era consumida por la roca.

—Una táctica efectiva —al derretir el metal, Diark obtuvo el control sobre este, solo necesitó usar el poder de sus guantes para calentarlo y salir de su encierro—. Y ahora.

El enemigo del ángel cargó una gran bola de energía y la lanzó contra la inmovilizada Yellow, destruyendo aquella roca de hierro en el acto. Una bola de humo y metal caliente se elevó levemente, llenando de olor a soldadura el lugar donde se encontraban.

Cuando el polvo se disipó, todos observaron como Yellow se había protegido con una esfera de energía, esfera que la protegió en su totalidad. Cuando el campo se rompió, Yellow envió todos los fragmentos de roca que había en el lugar hacia Diark.

Él trató de destruir todas las rocas, pero sus guantes se quedaron rápidamente sin energía y todos los impactos le dieron directamente. Aunque no letales, lo golpes causaron un poco de daño hasta que Diark usó su girosfera para quitarles la totalidad de la masa a esos objetos, volviéndolos tan pesados como una pluma.

Usando nuevamente su girosfera, Diark logró que la roca central donde habían comenzado la pelea actuara como un imán hacia Yellow, haciendo que esta impactara directamente contra la plataforma. Teniéndola ahí, Diark creó una inmensa burbuja de agua donde se encontraba Yellow. Aunque el ángel no se ahogó, el plan de Diark era otro.

Estando en el territorio del agua, Yellow comenzó a sentir múltiples golpes a presión dentro de la esfera. A pesar de ser agua, cada golpe le hacía sentir como sus huesos retumbaban y como sus músculos se desgastaban. Aquel dolor era punzante, pero Yellow no se dejaba doblegar. Con la ayuda de la piedra de Rayquaza, Yellow hizo que una bolsa de aire emergiera de ella y dispersara todo el agua que había a su alrededor.

Liberada de su prisión acuática, Yellow destruyó por completo la roca usando su piedra. Los fragmentos de la roca pulverizada se convirtieron en afiladas estacas que fueron lanzadas hacia Diark.

Al ver el mar de estacas que iban hacia él, Diark creo una pequeña bola de antimateria en medio de los proyectiles, provocando una explosión que destruyó todas las estacas y dejando una gigantesca bola de humo que dispersó a todos.

—Bueno, he visto peleas mejores —dijo Viewer desde su trono—. No usan el poder de sus gemas apropiadamente, si siguen así solo provocaran que los dioses se aburran.

En efecto, Diark y Yellow no estaban usando el potencial completo de sus objetos mágicos, pareciese que solo jugaban el uno con el otro sin ningún motivo aparente. Aquella actitud mantenía algo aburrido a Viewer, pero Spring se mantenía alerta y miraba con desesperación a Viewer.

—¿Cómo puedes actuar de esta manera? —preguntó Spring desde su prisión espacial—. ¿Acaso no sabes que el destino del multiverso está en juego?

—No me importa en lo más mínimo, niña —contestó Diark, esbozando una sonrisa sínica—. Mientras tú madre y la versión malvada y cutre de tu padre me diviertan, el multiverso puede irse a la mierda si quiere.

Spring se quedó atónita al escuchar aquellas palabras, no pudo creer que aquel ser fuese tan ajeno y le importase tan poco aquello.

—¡Millones de personas morirán si no detienes a Diark! —gritó Spring desde su burbuja.

Aquel gritó fue precedido por un pequeño silencio de apenas unos segundos. Viewer miró a Spring con una sonrisa y exclamó.

—Eso es algo que no me interesa.

Aquella actitud le asustó tanto que trató de alejarse dentro de lo que podía. La chica jamás creyó encontrar a alguien que le importase tan poco la vida de los inocentes, su mente no podía concebir a un ser tan frio e indiferente como él.

—No, no puedes ser tan indiferente —la desesperación e incredulidad de Spring se podía sentir en el tono de su voz—. No puedes ignorar simplemente lo que está en juego.

Mientras Spring decía eso, Viewer pudo observar como el humo comenzó a disiparse, mostrando a una Yellow con una gran aura roja y que parecía buscar a su enemigo.

—No soy el único que piensa así, tú propia madre piensa más en la ira que en acabar con Diark de forma rápida —dijo Viewer con una risa.

Al voltear a ver a su madre, Spring pudo ver como Diark se acercaba a toda velocidad a la espalda de Yellow.

—¡Cuidado madre! —gritó para advertir a su madre.

—¿Spring? —dijo Yellow mientras volteaba a ver a su hija.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Diark acertó una poderosa patada que lanzó a Yellow hasta el fondo, rompiendo varias piedras en su proceso de caída. Mientras Yellow cayó hasta una roca del fondo, Viewer decidió hablar con Diark.

—Aspirante a dios, ¿podrías hacer esto más interesante? —preguntó Viewer—. Saquen a relucir el poder de sus falsas gemas del infinito.

—No podía ocultarte de donde saque la inspiración —dijo con una pequeña risa—. Si tanto quieres verlas en acción, te las mostra…

Antes de que pudiese terminar su oración, Diark quedó completamente paralizado y sin la posibilidad de mover un musculo más allá de su boca. Fue entonces que Yellow apareció ante él.

—No funcionara dos veces —dijo Diark tratando de moverse.

—No pienso hacer lo mismo —dijo Yellow con furia.

Ante los ojos de Diark, una poderosa aura verde emergió de Yellow, a la par que los ojos de la misma se volvían del mismo color. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Yellow hizo impactar un poderoso en el abdomen de Diark. Aquel golpe creó una pequeña onda expansiva de baja magnitud, a la par que el sonido del golpe se escuchó fuertemente.

Ese golpe no fue el único, le siguieron una serie de golpes de igual potencia, todos dirigidos al pecho y brazos de Diark. Aquel dolor era levemente mitigado por la armadura, pero esta armadura se debilitó tanto que el parasito se separó de Diark al no tener fuerzas. Al ver esto, Diark usó su girosfera para moverse a una roca flotante y escapar del potencial golpe mortal de Yellow. Sin embargo, Yellow logró conectar un poderoso golpe en el hombro de Diark, rompiéndolo en mil partes.

Gritando de dolor, Diark aún seguía sin moverse y vio como Yellow volvía para darle más golpes. Sin embargo, cuando el prisma azul de Diark se ilumino, Yellow se frenó en seco, comenzó a quejarse de dolor y a encorvarse para protegerse el rosto y cubrir sus ojos.

Yellow pudo sentir como toda su sangre parecía querer salir hacia afuera, haciéndola explotar en el acto. Su saliva, su sangre e incluso el líquido de sus ojos exigía salir de su cuerpo, cosa que evitó al ordenarle a la materia solidad y gaseosa de su cuerpo que mantuviera sus fluidos en su lugar, aunque eso le provocara un inmenso dolor.

Mientras Yellow luchaba por sobrevivir a la embestida del prisma azul, su piedra de Groudon comenzó a dejar de brillar levemente, momento en el cual Diark se vio librado de sus poderes y pudo moverse a su libertad, libertad que usó para caer al suelo, escupir sangre y revisar su hombro izquierdo.

Al tocarlo pudo sentir como los huesos de esa zona estaban completamente rotos, apenas podía mover su brazo izquierdo. Diark lo sabía, sin su armadura era completamente vulnerable al increíble poder de la piedra de Rayquaza.

—Debo terminar con esto con un poco de inteligencia —dijo Diark mientras el efecto de su prisma se detenía y Yellow caía a una roca.

Yellow se debilitó considerablemente ante aquella embestida, pero aún podía pelear. Agitada, Yellow decidió recuperarse ligeramente con sus poderes, mientras observaba como Diark estaba bastante herido por aquel golpe que le dio.

—Sin su parasito, Diark sigue siendo un simple humano con un poco de resistencia —dijo Viewer—. ¿Este es el sujeto que el creador creó para dominar en el multiverso? Que patético.

Ante aquellas palabras, Diark se molestó notablemente, se levantó y miró con rabia a Viewer, pero este siguió con una mirada indiferente hacia el combate. Con ira, Diark se elevó un poco hacia donde se encontraba Yellow y, usando su girosfera, creó cincuenta copias suyas alrededor de él.

—Ilusiones —Yellow se levantó de donde estaba sentada y usó el poder de su piedra de Rayquaza para leer la mente de todas aquellas copias y buscar cual era Diark—. No podrás ocultarte.

Yellow volvió a envolverse en aquella aura verde y lanzó una potente bola de energía al clon de Diark, pero este solo lo atravesó. Yellow se sorprendió y quedo indefensa ante las múltiples bolas de energía que todos los clones lanzaron al azar.

Cuando dejaron de acribillarla, todos los clones comenzaron a golpearla de manera sincronizada y organizada, como si estuvieran conectados entre ellos. Aunque Yellow trataba de buscar al verdadero Diark, no lograba encontrar su mente por ningún lado, pareciese como si moviera su conciencia a cada paso.

El dolor de los múltiples puños golpeando su cuerpo hizo que Yellow comenzara a desesperarse a tal nivel que creó alrededor suyo una cúpula de hierro para descansar un poco, pero Diark no desperdicio el tiempo y comenzó a llenar lentamente la esfera con roca fundida. Para evitar que sus guantes se quemaran con aquel material, Yellow deshizo la burbuja y trató de volar lejos, pero Diark respondió con otra oleada de ataques energéticos que presionaban demasiado a su enemigo.

Cansada de aquella situación, Yellow hizo que todas las rocas comenzaran a destruir a los clones. Uno a uno, todos los clones fueron desapareciendo hasta que el verdadero Diark destruy+o el fragmento que iba directo a su cara.

—La realidad puede engañar a la mente en más de un solo sentido —dijo Diark haciendo brillar su girosfera.

—No permitiré que ganes esta pelea —dijo Yellow con rabia y mostrando algunas heridas—. No importa si muero, te venceré de algún modo.

Y con eso dicho, Yellow se lanzó hacia Diark, dispuesta a eliminarlo de una vez. Sin embargo, pudo notar que, aunque volaba a toda velocidad, no parecía que se acercara realmente a él. Cuando se dio cuenta de aquello, lanzó un rayo de energía a Diark, pero este respondió aumentando su tamaño diez veces.

Con ese aumento, Diark comenzó a lanzar poderosos ataques energéticos a Yellow, la cual apenas podía esquivar con dificultad. Viéndose superada, trató de volver a paralizar a Diark, pero su piedra no reaccionaba ante aquella orden, Diark seguía atacándola sin parar.

Sintiendo una gran fuerza de atracción, ella terminó en la mano de Diark, el cual la comenzó apretar fuertemente. La presión y la fuerza ejercida hacían gritar de dolor a Yellow, sentía como cada centímetro cubico de su cuerpo era apretado hasta el punto de quiebre. Cuando no soportó más, Diark la soltó y le lanzó un potente rayo de energía que la mando hasta el fondo de aquel extraño lugar en el que estaban.

Yellow terminó bajo los escombros de una gigantesca roca hecha de metal. Aturdida y cansada, la chica se levantó y pudo ver a Viewer y a su hija a unos metros de altura. El escuchar los gritos de ánimo y esperanza de su hija le hizo no querer dudar hacer de lo que estaba haciendo realmente, aquellos gritos al son de "Tú puedes" le dieron la fuerza que necesitaba para poder cargar dos potentes rayos de energía en sus manos.

Al ver al gigantesco Diark acercándose a ella, cerró los ojos y se concentró en su piedra del tiempo, en la capacidad mental que esa piedra le daba. Se concentró y analizó su poder en muy poco tiempo, y cuando se dio cuenta de correcto usó de la piedra, lanzó uno de sus ataques al corazón del gigante y otro al lado contrario donde se encontraba.

El primer ataque hizo que el gigante se desintegrara por completo, mientras que el segundo fue esquivado por poco por Diark. Cuando vio finalmente a su enemigo, logró acercarse lo suficiente para poder darle un poderoso golpe en el brazo izquierdo con todo el poder de Rayquaza.

Esta vez fue diferente al anterior, Diark sintió un increíble ardor en la parte donde estaba su brazo, ardor que se desvaneció cuando su brazo fue arrancado por aquel poderoso golpe de su rival. Pudo sentir como el hueso, las arterias y la carne fueron arrancados de golpe, dejando solo el antebrazo izquierdo del chico.

—¡Por Arceus! —gritó Diark al ver que su brazo izquierdo había sido arrancado—. ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo —Yellow apuntó al brazo cercenado de Diark y con su poder lo hizo desaparecer—. Por el bien de todos así es como terminaras.

Para detener el sangrado, Diark aceleró el proceso de coagulación en su cuerpo usando su prisma. El dolor que experimentaba era profundo y casi inaguantable, por primera vez se dio cuenta que el sentimiento de venganza y odio en Yellow eran peligrosos para él.

—Arceus, estas llegando demasiado lejos —Diark se levantó débilmente.

—Tú me orillaste a esto —exclamó con rabia—. Desde que te conocí mi vida se convirtió en un sufrimiento día a día, me obligaste a ver y hacer cosas que jamás quise hacer, pero esto se termina aquí —cargando un poderoso rayo de energía—. Aquella ángel bondadosa y tímida murió en el momento en que me obligaste a golpear a mi niña, ahora he cruzado mis límites y estoy dispuesta a todo con tal de eliminarte de la existencia.

Emanando un aura rojiza muy oscura, Yellow estaba lista para eliminar a Diark de la existencia. Su ira y odio aumentaron a niveles que Diark jamás pensó que el ángel expresaría. Una ira y odio tan incontrolables que la volvía bastante vulnerable, si es que Diark encontraba una forma de explotar esa vulnerabilidad.

Aprovechando su control de las almas, hizo que dos almas tomaran las piernas de Yellow y la trataran de arrastrar hasta el inframundo, acción que Yellow respondió lanzando su poderoso ataque al suelo, destruyendo la enorme plataforma donde se encontraban.

Aprovechando aquella distracción, Diark debía buscar el momento exacto para hacer su última jugada. Ocultándose detrás de una roca gigante de mármol comenzó en buscar alguna manera para derrotar a su enemigo.

—¡Diark, sal de donde sea que estés! —gritó Yellow mientras buscaba con enojó a su enemigo.

—Maldita sea, Yellow me tiene a un toque —pensó Diark mientras tocaba su destrozado hombro—. Necesito debilitarla de un solo golpe para poder vencerla —reflexionando un poco, Diark encontró finalmente una solución—. Lo tengo, voy a volarla.

—No tendrás el suficiente tiempo —dijo Yellow mientras aparecía frente a él.

Y antes de que pudiera actuar, Yellow utilizó su piedra de Groudon para incrustar a Diark en el mármol hasta inmovilizarlo completamente. Teniéndolo a su merced, Yellow se acercó para darle el golpe de gracia.

—No sabes cuánto he anhelado esto —Yellow cargó todo el poder de Rayquaza e hizo aparecer una espada de luz en su mano derecha—. Es el día que pagues finalmente todos tus crímenes.

—Me temo que eso aún no está a tú alcance —tratando de ganar tiempo, Diark comenzó a distraer a Yellow—. Aunque elimines mi cuerpo físico, mi esencia sobrevivirá y podre dominar otro cuerpo.

—Eso ya lo tengo cubierto —con una sonrisa, Yellow acercó la espada de energía al estómago de Diark—. Canalizare tu energía y la destruiré por completo, no quedara ni un solo rastro de tu existencia en ninguna parte del multiverso, la realidad finalmente descansara de ti.

Sintiendo el calor que transmitía aquella espada de energía, Diark comenzó a sudar y su respiración se agitó; tenía miedo. Sin embargo, ese miedo fue rápidamente vencido con un poco de concentración, debía apresurarse y ejecutar un plan B para ganar algo de tiempo.

—Me temó que antes de que puedas enviarme al mundo de los muertos —mientras Diark hablaba, unas voces comenzaron a escucharse por detrás del ángel—, necesitaras arreglar cuentas con las almas del pasado.

Cuando Yellow volteó se encontró con cientos de almas que emergían de un pequeño portal que Diark abrió con la girosfera. Aquellas almas se alzaron contra Yellow, buscando defender a su creador, el cual fue liberado de su encarcelamiento y aprovecho para huir hasta otra roca cercana.

—¿Acaso esas son animas? —preguntó Spring a Viewer.

—Claro, capitana obvio —dijo Viewer de manera sarcástica—. Diark ha usado una estrategia desesperada para librarse de la furia asesina de tu madre, que patético.

—Pero, ¿se puede matar a alguien muerto? —preguntó de vuelta.

—No soy tu maestro andante niña —comentó enojado—, sin embargo, te diré que las almas pueden ser destruidas una segunda vez, pero estas simplemente desaparecerán de toda la existencia.

—Eso significa que… —al escuchar aquella palabras, la cara de Spring se llenó de pánico— ¡No hagas eso madre!

—No arruines el espectáculo —interrumpió—. De todas formas, la ira de tu madre la está llevando al cruzar todos sus límites, me interesa saber de lo que es capaz.

A pesar de ser almas, aquellas eran capaces de golpear y rasguñar a Yellow, cosa que poco le importaba a Yellow realmente. A Yellow no le importó saber que si eliminaba aquellas almas estas no volverían a existir, pues ella buscaba acabar con Diark de manera desesperaba, sin importarle la muerte de aquellas almas.

Niños, niñas, ancianos, jóvenes guerreros y bellas doncellas se abalanzaban contra Yellow, tratando de herirla con las pocas cosas que tenían, aunque no lograban hacerle daño al ángel de la vida, la cual destruía a los espíritus con el poder de Rayquaza sin contemplación alguna.

—Creo que este es el momento —dijo Diark, apuntando a Yellow desde su ubicación.

Sin embargo, a pesar de tener a Yellow en la mira no la atacó. En su mente se ideó un plan, una forma de sacar un poco de ventaja de aquella situación. La muerte de Yellow seria rápida, pero Diark no buscaba eso, quería retribuirle lo que le hizo al volarle el brazo, por lo que decidió aguardar un momento y esperar la oportunidad.

La oportunidad no tardó mucho en llegar. Yellow continuaba destruyendo almas hasta que vio que solo quedaba una sola alma de todo el ejército inicial. Cuando se acercó a eliminar dicha alma, Yellow se frenó en seco, sus músculos se paralizaron y su mirada se llenó de asombro.

—R-Red —pronunció Yellow con apenas aire en la boca.

Frente a ella se encontraba la única alma que no esperaba encontrarse en aquel lugar, la única alma capaz de borrar su ira y desconcertarla, Red. El alma tenía puesta la última ropa con la que Yellow lo había visto y portaba una espada espectral en su mano.

—… —no hubo palabras emitidas por aquella alma, solo tétrico silencio.

—Red, yo —Yellow trató de acercarse, pero inmediatamente Red la atacó.

Aquella espada era lo suficientemente afilada para causarle una herida a Yellow, la cual retrocedió y se cayó de golpe. Cuando volteó a ver a su amado, este se abalanzó contra ella y trató de encargarle su espada, pero Yellow logró evitar el daño.

—¿Es acaso esta otra prueba? —dijo Yellow, elevándose para tomar algo de altura—. Tú fuiste el que me dio las fuerzas de pelear a pesar de todo, ¿acaso esta es otras de tus pruebas?

Red seguía sin responder, simplemente también se elevó y trató de atacar a Yellow, pero esta se rodeó del aura de Rayquaza para que la espada no lograse herirla. Con su aura cubriéndola ella siguió cubriéndose de todos los golpes de la espada y tratando de centrarse, pero le era imposible.

Aquella fría mira y esos ojos rojos le impedían concentrarse apropiadamente. Sentía una enorme presión en el pecho y sentía como si sus huesos estuvieran hechos de jalea. No deseaba hacerlo, pero sabía cuál debía ser el desenlace de este acontecimiento.

El fino filo de la espada golpeaba su bella aura verde, pero Yellow salía ilesa de cada golpe, pero esos golpes le pegaban en su psique. Con cada herida Yellow recordaba cada momento especial con su amado, con cada tajo de espada su corazón se partía. Pareciese que esa espada realmente golpeara el alma.

Aun con todo su cuerpo inseguro por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Yellow tomó la espada de Red en sus manos y la rompió en dos, para posteriormente patear a Red hasta una roca y aterrizar sobre él, poniendo su pie encima de su pecho.

—Arceus, no me hagas hacer esto —aun con su brazo temblando creó una esfera de energía mientras sus ojos emanaban lagrimas—. No…

Ante ella está su prueba definitiva, aquella que le arrebataría aún más su humanidad. En su mente ocurrieron recuerdos, dulces recuerdos que le hacían temblar aún más el brazo.

Recordó la primera vez que lo rescató, las veces que comió junto a él, las miles de horas que pasaron juntos viendo el multiverso, los miles de abrazos, besos y caricias. Aquellos recuerdos que había guardado con tanto amor ahora le hacían doblegarse y dudar sobre si debía hacerlo.

No había vuelta atrás si lanzaba aquella esfera, sería el final del único ser que amo, el único ser que la ayudo y la cuido, aquel que la aconsejo por tanto tiempo y le ayudo a crecer. Ahora ella estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo que la marcaria de por vida, algo que la perseguiría por el resto de su existencia.

—Yellow —dijo Red, tomando un poco de control para poder hablar—. Sabes que esto es lo correcto, hazlo.

Aquellas palabras sacaron a Yellow de su lapsus mental, pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo de ella. No quería, se negaba a hacerlo, pero Red sabía que era la única manera.

—Yo ya he tenido mi tiempo en esta realidad, ahora hazlo —dijo Red con determinación—. ¡Ahora!

Y con un gritó de desesperación, Yellow lanzó la poderosa ráfaga de energía que eliminó por completo el alma de Red, dejando una estela de energía pura donde estaba el alma del chico.

Instantáneamente, Yellow soltó un grito de dolor mientras sus piernas finalmente cedieron y ella cayó al piso, derrotada y hecha un mar de lágrimas. Lo había hecho, había eliminado a su amado finalmente de la existencia, jamás en la vida lo podría volver a ver.

—¡Diark! —gritó con una increíble aura roja emergiendo de su interior—. ¡Tú me has obligado, es mi turno de…!

—¡Madre! —gritó Spring desde su esfera al ver un intenso brillo.

De repente lo brazos de Yellow comienzan a emitir un intenso brillo segador, luego de eso acontece una gigantesca explosión que estuvo a punto de consumir a todos, sin embargo, Viewer y Spring son teletransportados a un lugar lejos de la explosión, mientras que Diark alcanzó a alejarse lo suficiente.

Seguido de aquella gigantesca explosión le sigue un intenso chillido que casi deja sordos a los tres espectadores de dicho espectáculo. Con aquel chillido un millar de sueños se extinguen y la balanza de ventaja cambia por completo, el destino de la realidad está a punto de cambiar.

Esperanzas muertas y sueños perdidos, eso es lo que deja la gigantesca explosión detrás de sí. El resultado de aquel evento resulta en una chica que llora de manera desconsolada por su madre, una extraña entidad riendo por la explosión y un débil aspirante a dios que puede sentir como su viaje finalmente llega a su fin.

—No puede ser, no puede ser cierto —Spring comenzó a atacar su burbuja—. ¡No puedes estar muerta madre!

Cuando el humo y la energía se disiparon, Spring pudo ver el estado de su madre.

—¡Por Arceus! —gritó con miedo.

En medio de aquel desolado espacio sin piedras yacía el cuerpo de Yellow, debilitado y flotando con múltiples heridas. Además, ella ya no tenía las piedras en su poder. Como si se tratase de justicia divina, los brazos de Yellow habían sido los detonantes de la explosión, el ángel de la vida no tenía aquellas dos extremidades.

—No puede ser posible —dijo Spring con desesperación, una desesperación que le llevaba a golpear la burbuja con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban— ¡Madre!

No hubo respuesta, en aquel lugar solo estaba Yellow y dos pequeños resplandores que se alcanzaban a ver. Al verlos, Diark voló rápidamente y tomó las dos piedras que Yellow tenía en su posesión.

—Explotar sus brazos, buena idea —dijo Viewer con una sonrisa—. Las cartas han sido jugadas, el aspirante a dios ha ganado y reclamara lo que le pertenece, un cambio en la realidad que honestamente nadie esperaba —con una sonrisa, Viewer liberó a Spring—. Que tengan suerte familia de ángeles, el nuevo omnipotente no tendrá piedad.

Y con un pensamiento, Viewer abandonó el lugar, dejando a Spring libre, la cual se abalanzó para ayudar a su madre.

—N-no… —tartamudeó Yellow con las pocas energías que le quedaban—. N-no…

—Lamento aquello Yellow, fue la única forma —Diark creó un brazo artificial de agua para poder colocarse sus piedras—. Sabía que no podía detenerte fácilmente, pero tu sed de venganza te hizo completamente vulnerable a un ataque interno, solo fue necesario convertir la sangre de tu brazo en antimateria para que la victoria fuera mía —dijo mientras contemplaba los orbes—. Es una lástima, pudiste haber ganado si te hubieses controlado un poco mejor.

Y mientras Yellow se recuperaba un poco, Diark se colocó las dos piedras al mismo tiempo. Inmediatamente sintió como toda aquella energía fluía por su cuerpo y su sangre brillaba de colores rojos y verdes. Sentir aquel flujo de energía le quemaba por dentro, pero Diark lo soportó perfectamente hasta que la energía se estabilizo por completo.

Teniendo el poder de toda la materia en general, Diark no tuvo complicaciones en crearse un nuevo brazo automáticamente, a la par que se recuperaba completamente de todas las heridas. El aspirante a dios había ganado aquella decisiva pelea.

Cuando observó su brazalete pudo percatarse de que su lustresfera había vuelto a brillar con normalidad, momento en el cual también pudo ver a Spring volando hacia Yellow gracias a la ayuda del parasito. Cuando volteo a mirar al trono de Viewer, pudo notar como él había desaparecido y la diamansfera flotaba tranquilamente sobre el trono.

—¡Madre! —gritó Spring al tomar a su madre en brazos—. Tranquila, puedo curarte.

—N-no… —tartamudeo Yellow— to-toma la piedra, no dejes que…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Diark había tomado la última de las piedras que le quedaba.

—No, no —la voz de Spring mostraba desesperanza—. Debemos irnos.

Tomando a su madre, Spring usó el poder del parasito para poder alejarse lo más posible de Diark, el cual estaba a punto de tomar el tronó como dios supremo del multiverso.

—Esto finalmente llega a su fin —dijo Diark, apreciando su piedra—. El final de mi cruzada ha concluido satisfactoriamente, un nuevo dios emerge y reclama el control total para llevar la paz.

Y con un último suspiro, Diark colocó la diamansfera en el hueco restante, completando su ascenso a dios.

Diark puedo sentir una poderosa corriente energética en todo su cuerpo, sentía como la energía buscaba salida mientras se amoldaba a su cuerpo. Un color azul claro iluminó sus venas y todo su cuerpo comenzó a emitir una poderosa luz que podía verse por todos lados.

Un intenso resplandor emergió de Diark, indicado el nacimiento del nuevo omnipotente del multiverso. Cuando termino, el intenso brillo dejo ver al nuevo ser superior que estaba a punto de gobernar sobre todo lo que existe. Las piedras comenzaron a emitir rayos entre si y hacer temblar de manera peligrosa el brazo de Diark, el cual se acostumbraba a aquel nuevo poder.

—¡Lo he conseguido! —gritó Diark— ¡El poder definitivo ahora es mío! Puedo moldear los universos a mi voluntad, mi conocimiento se ha vuelto uno con el multiverso, lo soy todo y lo controlo todo, nada puede superar mi poder, ni siquiera los dioses universales.

Podía sentir la energía de toda la realidad circulando en él, sentía como comenzaba a volverse adicto a aquella sensación de supremacía. Diark se había vuelto en un ser de capacidad y poder ilimitados.

Y con solo un pensamiento, Diark teletransportó a Spring y a su madre frente a él. Al verlo ambas quedaron impactadas por el enorme aura divina que desprendía, Diark había ascendido a un plano que ni siquiera Yellow sería capaz de entender.

—Admiren y regocíjense ante la llegada de su nuevo dios —dijo Diark con magnificencia—. El comienzo de la paz comienza aquí, y ustedes serán testigos de lo que se viene.

Con miedo, Yellow trató de recuperarse y pelear, pero en su estado apenas y podía hablar. Por su parte, llenándose de valor, Spring trató de atacar a Diark, pero esta quedo congelada en el tiempo por Diark.

—En mi nueva visión no serán necesarias las deidades inútiles como los ángeles —exclamó Diark con magnificencia—. Sin embargo, solo te juzgare y no te matare, Yellow —con una sonrisa, Diark hizo que el parasito volviera a estar bajo su mando y que atrapara a Spring—. Por haber conspirado contra mi cruzada y haber cometido innumerables crimines contra almas inocentes, te sentencio a que tú hija vague por el Ultraespacio y mate a toda forma de vida que encuentre, de esa forma veras a tu podre niña convertida en una asesina —con una sonrisa, Diark descongeló a Spring y le indicó que hacer al parasito.

—¡N-no, mi ni-niña! —un débil gritó salió de los labios de Yellow.

La tortura había comenzado para la pobre Yellow. Pudo ver a su hija convertida en todo lo contrario que quería que fuera; una asesina. Ver aquellos ojos vacíos y en lágrimas hizo romper aún más el corazón de Yellow. Se sentía impotente, quería gritar y salvar a su hija, pero en su estado solo podía ver con desesperación lo que acontecía.

Antes sus ojos, su niña se había vuelto una asesina por órdenes de su enemigo. Un portal fue abierto y Spring lo cruzó sin más, lista para cumplir aquella encomienda que el nuevo dios le había encargado. Lagrimas salieron por los ojos de Yellow al ver que no podía hacer absolutamente nada para evitar aquello, solo podía observar como sus errores comenzaban a torturarla.

—Tu castigo no termina, es hora de que sepas tu destino —con un pensamiento, Diark los teletransportó hasta el multiverso, más específicamente al exacto sitio donde comenzó todo, el lugar del universo que estaba siendo reparado—. Yellow, tu vida me servirá para que aquellos ángeles observen en lo que me he convertido y sientan mi justa ira, y para demostrar mi poder me tomare la molesta de hacer esto.

Chocando sus manos Diark pudo teletransportar una burbuja universal y ponerla entre sus manos. Aunque Yellow estaba a punto de desmayarse, pudo observar con cara de horror como Diark usaba el poder de su brazalete para romper todo ese universo como si de un huevo se tratase y vaciar todo el contenido, dejando una sopa cósmica entre ellos.

—No hay nadie que pueda desafiar mi poder, nadie —con una sonrisa, Diark hizo que todos los planeas y galaxias en miniatura que había en aquella sopa fueran absorbidos por diferentes burbujas—. Es hora de que los traigas, Yellow.

Tomándola del cuello, Diark pudo observar lo débil y cansada que se encontraba Yellow. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió apretar con fuerza su cabeza y apuntarla como si fuera un proyectil hacia la dirección contraria a la que estaban orientados.

—Corre la buena nueva, Diark está aquí y no habrá nadie que pueda pararlo, nadie.

Y con aquellas palabras finales, Diark lanzó con fuerza magistral a Yellow, haciéndola volar a una velocidad de casi veinte mil kilómetros por segundo. Mientras volaba, Yellow se lamentó por todo lo que había ocurrido y se cuestionó si todo esto era el castigo que merecía por todo.

Antes de desmayarse, sintió como todos sus sueños y esperanzas habían muerto por completo. Ahora había un nuevo omnipotente y nadie podía detenerlo de ningún modo. Yellow se sentía la culpable, y si su trayecto la llevaba al mar primigenio y la mataba ella no estaría triste, se sentiría aliviada. Por primera vez, el ángel de la vida no deseaba ni existir. Se cuestionó si ese era el único destino que le tocaba, dejar de existir.

Antes de desmayarse pudo pronunciar una última palabra.

—Perdónenme…

Y así fue como Yellow desapareció de la vista, humillada y sola. Mientras tanto, Diark apretó su puño y el universo que había estado en reparación apareció frente a él. La burbuja universal estaba en perfectas condiciones, esperando a que Diark la moldeara según su criterio y objetivos.

—La era de la paz ha llegado —dijo Diark, observando su universo—. Es hora de un verdadero cambio, que el multiverso se prepare para recibir a su nuevo todopoderoso.

Y con ese testamente dicho, Diark entró dentro de aquel universo, listo para poner en marcha su plan, un plan que llevaría a un completo cambio en todo el multiverso y que generaría un millar de acontecimientos interesantes alrededor de este.

Al final, Diark logró cumplir su mayor objetivo, se hizo con el poder de un verdadero dios multiversal. Solo el tiempo dirá si el reinado de paz que Diark prometía será verdad o una vil farsa que daría paso al mayor reinado de terror que el multiverso haya conocido.

Diark, el ser más poderoso de todo el multiverso, está listo para hacer realidad sus locas y nobles ambiciones multiversales.


	9. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Las reglas del juego han cambiado completamente, las riendas del poder han cambiado de manos y el destino de una realidad reside ahora en aquel que proclama salvarla. No fue suficiente el sacrificio de aquella que quería proteger lo suyo. Al final del día, aquel espíritu contrariado se hizo con la victoria.

No habrá ángel, demonio, dios ni humano que puedan escapar del nuevo poder que ahora ostenta aquel extraño chico de pelo negro y ojos azules. Un cambio estaba a punto de hacerse presente y nadie podría escapar de él, ni siquiera los que estaban dispuestos a revertirlo.

En una extraña cueva donde había un pequeño herrero de pelo amarillo trabajando en una lanza, un agudo sonido de las botas de un hombre se hizo presente. Al instante, el pequeño herrero tomó una espada de diamante y fue al lugar donde había ocurrido aquel ruido, encontrándose con un extraño sujeto encapuchado.

—¿Viewer? —preguntó Emerald con sorpresa— No esperaba verte aquí.

—Lamento no haber tocado, pero no me apetecía esperar a que me abrieras —dijo con una pequeña risa.

—Seguramente no te hubiese abierto —con algo de dudas, Emerald dejó la espada en una mesa—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Necesito tus convenientes habilidades de herrería —dijo acercándose a él—. ¿Reconoces esta espada?

Viewer dejó en el suelo aquella espada de mango azul que Yellow le había dado. Al verla, Viewer comenzó a recordar el momento en que había creado dicho objeto. Sin perder el tiempo la tomó entre sus manos.

—La espada que le di a ese chico, Sun —dijo mientras analizaba aquella espada que había forjado hace mucho tiempo—. ¿Acaso quieres que la potencie?

—No, quiero que la utilices para crear otro tipo de arma —confesó Viewer—, no creo que sea difícil para alguien como tú volver a forjarla.

—En efecto, pero has de saber que no soy la caridad —riendo un poco, Emerald se acercó a Viewer—. Si quieres tu arma me tendrás que dar algo muy valioso.

—Afortunadamente traje algo que no podrás rechazar —con un chasquido, Viewer hizo aparecer una gran piedra en forma de rombo y del tamaño de una almohada—. ¿Te parece familiar este mineral?

Al ver aquella piedra verde, Emerald abrió los ojos de manera sorprendente y dejó caer la espada al suelo. Sus piernas temblaron y sus brazos se debilitaron por la emoción de ver aquel objeto.

—Infirium —exclamó Emerald con encantó—. Jamás en mi existencia había visto tanto.

—Así es, el mineral más energético y más escaso de todo el multiverso —Viewer sonrió al ver la expresión de Emerald y se acercó a él—. Supongo que quieres más de este mineral que el que reside en tu cabeza, ¿o me equivoco?

—Por supuesto —con una sonrisa en el rostro, Emerald tomó la gran piedra de Infirium y la apreció, al tocarla pudo notar como ligeros rayos de energía emergían de ella y electrizaban sus dedos—. ¿Qué clase de arma es la que quieres que haga con la espada?

Con una sonrisa firme y con su ojo derecho brillando, Viewer se acercó y le dijo que quería que hiciera.

—Un hacha, un hacha con el mismo efecto que la espada y con un poco de esa piedra, por favor.

Y mientras unos creaban las herramientas que crearían un nuevo cambio en el futuro, otros estaban obligados a realizar las tareas que se les fueron impuestas por el capricho de terceros.

No todos estarían felices de aquel cambio, había unos pocos que sufrirían del error que cometió aquel ángel que estaba dispuesta a proteger sus vidas, pero cayó bajo el deseo de venganza y el sentimiento de la ira.

En una extraña metrópolis donde la oscuridad del cielo era profunda y los habitantes hacían todo lo posible para iluminarla un poco, un extraño portal se abrió en el cielo, cosa que desconcertó a los extraños habitantes de piel azul y trajes blancos que deambulaban en la metrópoli.

En la cima de una extraña torre que iluminaba la ciudad apareció una extraña silueta. Todos los habitantes se quedaron expectantes al ver al extraño ser acercándose a ellos.

Su piel blanca, su pelo rubio y la extraña cosa que tenía en su pecho y que se extendía hasta su cabeza y extremidades les hicieron sentirse extrañados. Esa extraña sensación se convirtió en horror cuando, sin que nadie lo hubiese previsto, esa extraña creatura comenzó a eliminar a sangre fría a todos los habitantes.

Los gritos de pánico, desesperación y dolor inundaron aquella metrópolis mientras la extraña asesina mataba sin piedad a todos los habitantes que encontraba. No importaba si eran niños o ancianos, todos y cada uno de ellos murieron de maneras inenarrables.

La masacre del Ultraespacio había comenzado con aquella ciudad que sucumbió al caos cuando aquel sirviente de la muerte que llegó a arrebatarles su vida. El camino al infierno estaba tapizado de buenas intenciones, y aquellas buenas intenciones dieron como resultado a la asesina del Ultraespacio.

Mientras eso se lleva acabo, el ser que ascendió como nuevo gobernante comenzaba a realizar sus planes de pacificación, planes que comenzaban en aquel universo donde nació el cascaron que usó para hacerse con el poder.

Ese universo fue reconstruido y vuelto a empezar gracias a que el mismo Diark había eliminado a todas las anclas de ese universo. Al morir las anclas, el universo se corrompió y pasó por una etapa de restauración. Cuando finalizó, el universo volvió a empezar desde cero, pero estaba vez tendría la intervención del nuevo ser omnipotente.

En medio de una intensa masacre en Ciudad Luminalia cometida por seis chicos poseídos por el mismo virus que tenía puesto la hija del ángel de la vida, Diark apareció de repente, portando toda su gloria y dispuesto a demostrar su poder definitivo.

Al verlo, los seis guerreros corrompidos intentaron atacarlo, pero con un solo pensamiento de su mente, Diark lo convirtió en polvo, polvo que se comprimió en una roca en forma de triángulo y que cayó al suelo de la inmensa plaza de la ciudad.

—Esta será la roca en la cual hare mi imperio —comentó Diark mientras veía como la gente acudía a verlo—. ¡No tienen que temer, todo el sufrimiento y dolor que han pasado se terminó aquí! —elevándose y gritándole a todos las personas que lo veían— ¡Regocijaos, porque su nuevo dios y amo todopoderoso se presenta ante ustedes, alabadme y serán recompensados con una vida feliz y sin preocupaciones, soy la salvación para todos ustedes, su salvador!

Victimas del miedo y sorprendidas del enorme poder que aquel extraño ser había demostrado, todos aquellos seres humanos lo interpretaron como una señal divina, tal vez Arceus se había materializado en aquel extraño hombre que los había salvado. Con gratitud y respeto, todos aquellos humanos comenzaron a arrodillarse e inclinarse a favor de su nuevo dios.

Diark se emocionó y sonrió al ver que su plan marchaba perfectamente, pero esto apenas comenzaba. Sintiendo aquel poder que ejercía, Diark finalmente sintió que todo lo que había hecho valió completamente la pena.

El plan de paz comenzó sin ningún problema, hombres y mujeres acudirían a Diark para sentir seguridad y estar en paz. Sin embargo, habría detractores a la idea de seguir a un dios, aquellos detractores no sabrían el mar de sufrimiento que les esperaría al tratar de resistirse al plan de Diark.

Aquel universo seria el comienzo, le seguirán millones de universos que se mantenían ignorantes de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirles. Dicha ignorancia era admirable analizada desde su contexto.

Sin embargo, incluso aquel universo que había terminado su tiempo también sentiría la furia del nuevo ser todopoderoso. En su interior se albergaba algunas de las claves que podrían o no cambiar el destino de la realidad. Aquella clave residía en aquellos que sentían que su historia había terminado, craso error, pues su historia estaba a punto de comenzar.

El Sol iluminó lentamente un avión que sobrevolaba un gigantesco océano. Dentro de aquella aeronave, en la zona de la primera clase, una joven de pelo negro con dos mechones con punta invertida y ojos color cian abrió los ojos al sentir el calor del astro rey.

Al levantarse, pudo percatarse que su querido Zangoose había salido de su pokébola y estaba durmiendo debajo de sus piernas. Al verlo, la entrenadora miró rápidamente hacia sus lados para ver si no había nadie, encontrándose con la mayoría de pasajeros dormidos.

—Goos, te he dicho que no salgas de tú pokébola en el avión, puedes meternos en problemas —regañó la chica al ver a su pokémon.

—Zangoose —gruñó el pokémon levemente.

Para evitar problemas, la chica metió rápidamente el pokémon a su pokébola, pero el ruido que hizo aquella acción alertó a una de las aeromozas, la cual se levantó de su lugar para encontrar el origen del ruido. Al sentir el peligró, Níquel ocultó la pokébola en su bolsillo y trató de pasar desapercibida, pero aun así la aeromoza se puso en la fila de su asiento.

—Señorita, están prohibidas las pokébolas en el avión —dijo ligeramente molesta.

—Oh, no se preocupes no fui yo, es solo que… —la chica estaba bastante nerviosa, pero una voz la interrumpió por detrás de su asiento.

—Lo lamentó, fue mi culpa —comentó un hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules—. Estaba viendo videos de combates y creó que por error desperté a mi hija.

—Bueno, solo le pido que baje el volumen de sus videos, puede despertar a la demás gente —comentó la aeromoza.

—No se preocupes, mi marido bajara el volumen —comentó una mujer que iba sentada junto a el hombre—. Ahora, ¿podría traerme una taza de café por favor? Tengo bastante hambre —miró a su esposo—, ¿quieres algo, Dia?

—Sí, un chocolate caliente y una dona estaría bien —digo con una sonrisa—. ¿Y tú quieres algo, Níquel?

—Un Cappuccino estaría bien, y algo de tarta de zanahoria —dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica al ver como los roles se habían invertido.

Con algo de molestia, la aeromoza fue a traerles la comida que habían pedido. Níquel suspiró aliviada y se subió sobre el asiento para ver a los que parecían sus padres.

—Gracias por eso —agradeció Níquel a sus padres adoptivos.

—Es por eso que prefiero mi jet privado, ahí podemos hacer lo que queramos —comentó Platinum.

—Las aerolíneas comerciales también tiene su magia —Diamond trató de calmar a su esposa—. Níquel, solo trata de convencer a Zangoose de permanecer en su pokébola, así no habrá más problemas.

—Eso hare, aunque lo que dice ma… —al darse cuenta de que pronuncio aquella palabra se retractó—, digo, Platinum, es bastante cierto, estas reglas son muy tontas.

—En eso concuerdo —comentó con un tono de molestia y risa Platinum.

—Je, ustedes se parecen demasiado —comentó con una risa—. No se preocupen, pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino —mirando de reojo la ventanilla—. Miren, puedo verlo desde aquí.

Al decir eso, Níquel volvió acomodarse en su asiento y pudo ver desde la ventanilla una inmensa isla con una gran montana en su centro, montaña que a su vez tenía un extraño monumento dedicado al Sol y la Luna.

—Parece que hemos llegado —comentó Níquel con entusiasmo—. Alola, estoy lista para todo lo que puedas ofrecerme —con una sonrisa en el rostro y una gran determinación, Níquel apretó el puño entusiasmadamente.

Y es así como los dados han sido lanzados y el futuro de la realidad en si misma comienza una nueva etapa que decidirá el destino de la misma. Que estén preparados, pues un gigantesco cambio está a punto de ocurrir.

* * *

 **Y bueno, finalmente hemos terminado esta aventura, espero que realmente les haya encantado y que al menos el final los anime a comentar algo xd.  
**

 **A pensar de ello, realmente me gusto mucho escribir esta historia, principalmente el epilogo y los capítulos de universos prestados.**

 **A todos aquellos lectores anónimos que leyeron hasta el final, muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia, pero les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Esta historia significa mucho para mi, es la primera vez que hago una historia tan larga y que llevo planeando desde hace dos años, realmente me siento superado.**

 **Realmente espero que la haya disfrutado y espero que estén pendientes para la segunda parte, no pudo darles una fecha exacta de salida, pero debería salir en el primer trimestre del 2019.**

 **Mientras tanto, espero que sigan disfrutando del maravilloso mundo de los fics, nos veremos en la siguiente oportunidad.**

 _ **Agradecimientos especiales a:**_

 _ **Ryuunoko y Mili: Les agradezco muchísimo que me hayan permitido usar sus universos para esta historia, son un amor y espero tengan éxito en todos sus proyecto.  
**_

 _ **Cotton Blue, mi amiga Valeria, Lenia y Vanessa: Sin su ayuda estando ahí apoyándome cuando tenia un paron creativo jamas hubiera podido sacar esta trama adelante, de verdad muchas gracias por soportar a este escritor xD**_

 _ **Y a todos mis amigos y conocidos que gastaron un poco de su tiempo en leer mi historia, gracias. Realmente son los mejores, lo digo desde el fondo de mi corazón.**_

 _ **Muchas Gracias.**_

 _ **Nos veremos pronto.**_


End file.
